Phase to Get Spirit
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER! About couple  moment! XD TVXQ & SuJu Fic. Main pair: YunJae slight YooSu, YeWook, HanChul, SiBum, 2Min, HaeHyuk, dan KangTeuk. Lembar Penutup UPDATE! Mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertaiment, CJes Entertaiment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertaiment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Pertama…<strong>

Awan mendung menghias langit sayu di pagi hari, semilir angin berhembus kencang hingga terasa menusuk kulit.

Kim Jaejoong, pemuda berambut hitam secerah malam dengan iris mata berwarna hitam bening, kini nampak melangkah dalam diam menyusuri sepanjang tepi jalan. Dengan balutan seragam SMA yang membungkus tubuhnya, ia menembus rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit. Berbekal tas selampangan yang melindungi kepala dari jarum air, ia berlari-lari kecil, bisa dibilang mempercepat langkah agar cepat sampai tujuan.

Usahanya tak sia-sia, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di _halte bus_ yang nampaknya sedikit sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang mencari sesuatu dan menjadikan tempat ini untuk berteduh sementara.

Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang berjejer seri, sempat melirik jam tangan sekilas, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara mesin kendaraan yang membelah rintik-rintik hujan. Ia segera berjalan ke dalam bus saat pintu yang terbuka mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

Di sana, lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya duduk di sembarang kursi. Kedua matanya menerawang hampa pada jendela kaca yang basah terguyur air hujan. Sempat menutup mata sejenak sebelum membuang napas panjang.

Jaejoong kembali teringat, waktu itu di masa yang telah lampau, ia pernah merasakan ini dengan salah satu sahabatnya, yang telah hilang bak ditelan bumi tiga tahun lalu, tidak sendiri seperti saat ini.

Kesepian, kata yang amat pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Terdiam tanpa kata bagai raga tak mempunyai jiwa, tetap saja Jaejoong tak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya tidak tahan dengan kesendirian ini. Namun, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Di dalam bus ini ia hanya sendiri, ditambah sopir yang malangnya tak dianggap. Jikalau sebentar lagi setelah bus ini sampai tujuan, ia juga yakin akan sama saja halnya.

Sedari tadi, rasa panik telah membayangi. Jika perlu tahu, hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah barunya pula. Bukan murid baru yang masuk sebagai siswa tingkat 10, tetapi sudah tingkat 11. Diartikan dengan kata lain, Kim Jaejoong adalah pemuda yang entah menurutnya sial atau apa, dipindahkan dari sekolah lamanya ke sekolah baru. Bisa dibilang murid pindahan.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong agak sedikit tidak setuju mendengar keputusan sang _appa_ yang memindahkan dirinya ke sekolah itu. Alasan tak logis, keinginan dan kemauan. Cih! Bahkan Jaejoong mengganggap hal itu sama saja. Entah setelah ini ia akan merasa nyaman dengan sekolah baru dan semua hal baru atau tidak, baginya semua itu setara dengan sekolahannya yang dulu.

Sempat Jaejoong merasa sebagai peran antagonis setelah berpikir dua kali. Menghela napas, ia menutup kedua mata.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit<strong>** ~oOo~**

**Chap I****. (Bertemu Kembali)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>"Dasar pemuda sombong."<p>

Suara amat familiar terdengar begitu saja di telinga Jaejoong, dengan cepat ia membuka mata dan menatap ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat jelas di mata Jaejoong, sesosok pemuda berambut coklat pendek berbola mata hitam berpipi _chubby_. Ia tahu siapa pemuda itu. Agak sulit ketika ia hendak berkata sesuatu saat rasa terkejut berlebihan juga melanda dirinya.

"J-Junsu? Kau Kim Junsu kan?" ujar Jaejoong kaget seraya membulatkan mata bulatnya yang indah.

"Sebegitu sulitkah kau mengingat teman sepermainan?" ucap Junsu.

Panjang umur, jika bisa Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja, baru saja kan ia memikirkan pemuda yang bernama Kim Junsu itu? Ketahuan, ternyata inilah sahabatnya.

"Ya! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, hah? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau sudah pindah ke luar kota?" tanya Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata tegas, salah-salah, ia sedang berhalusinasi tak jelas kerena terlewat rindu dengan sahabat mungkin?

"Jaejoong, kau ini pikun ya sekarang! Baru saja kemarin aku pulang! Aku juga mencoba menghubungi rumahmu, tapi kata _umma_-mu kau tidak ada di rumah!" bentak Junsu kesal seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dipandanginya sosok pemuda pembawaan imut di hadapannya itu. "Kau tampak semakin imut daripada yang terakhir kali aku lihat," katanya memuji.

"Usaha yang bagus, _seogsa_. Bahkan kau tetap mengataiku seperti itu setelah kita lama tak bersua!" ujar Junsu sedikit membentak.

Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Ayolah Junsu! Kalau aku tahu kau akan pulang, pastinya juga aku selalu ada kan? Jujur saja ya! Bukannya sejak kau pindah ke luar kota, kau yang jarang menghubungiku? Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku! Sekarang siapa pemuda sombong itu?" ujar Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Junsu marah-marah gemas.

Di balik itu, ada kalanya Jaejoong merasa di hari yang tak cerah ini, ia menemukan sebuah arti yang terselip diantaranya. Yaitu kembalilah ia bertemu dengan sosok sahabatnya yang dulu pernah hilang. Bagai alur cerita yang tak jelas dan dipercepat, Jaejoong memastikan bahwa kejadian ini sama dengan pernyataannya yang tependam dalam hati.

"Hah… Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Junsu nyengir, "Eh! Tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba Junsu langsung memegang pundak Jaejoong dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya pula.

"H-hei! Kau kenapa Jun—tunggu!" Sekarang Jaejoong paham, sedari tadi apa yang Junsu maksud, yaitu seragam SMA mereka yang mirip, mungkin bukan mirip lagi, tapi sama!

"Jaejoong! Kau juga murid baru di _Shin Ki Senior High School_?" tanya Junsu kaget.

"Sama sepertimu kan?" ujar Jaejoong menyeringai licik.

"Setahuku, kau bersekolah di _Seoul Senior High School_ kan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang, mungkin bisa kita bahas lain kali?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, itu komentarmu," kata Junsu kembali duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

Jaejoong hanya menggidikkan bahu sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Junsu. Rintik-rintik hujan yang mengiringi laju bus lama-kelamaan semakin deras, mau tak mau sempat membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu cemas apakah akan sampai tempat tujuan atau tidak. Tapi pemikiran positif adalah kunci terpenting yang mereka pegang.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, bus yang mereka tumpangi melaju perlahan hingga berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Selamat sampai tujuan, lega fakta sebaik ini datang dengan damai. Mereka berdua hendak turun dari bus, lalu berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka yang baru. Namun, nampaknya Jaejoong enggan untuk melakukan rencana awal, mengharuskan Junsu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kenapa Jae? Ada yang salah?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tertunduk, "Err… A-aku…"

"Lupa membawa payung kan?" tebak Junsu yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan sebuah anggukan. Terpaksalah Junsu tersenyum pedih, "Ya! Ternyata kau tidak menganggapku lagi ya?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau benar kita ini masih sahabat, seharusnya kau tahu apa maksudnya kan?" kata Junsu penuh makna pada kata yang ia lontarkan, membuat Jaejoong harus berpikir ekstra mendengar penyataan Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka ke mana, "Langsung saja, pemuda puitis! Kau memang tidak berubah," kata Jaejoong menepuk kepala Junsu.

Junsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun segera mengambil payung dari tas punggungnya, kemudian mengembangkan payung tersebut. Tentu saja masih di dalam bus, mengingat di pagi hari ini sangat kebetulan hanya mereka berdua yang menumpangi bus. Mungkin sebagian murid yang setara dengan mereka berdua langsung berpikir dua kali saat mendapati ramalan cuaca yang tidak diinginkan.

Mengabaikan pernyataan atau opini. Junsu terlebih dahulu turun dari bus, diikuti Jaejoong yang menyusul, segera menyamakan langkah di bawah lindungan payung berwarna merah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaejoong sempat merasa bodoh jika mengingat kembali teka-teki perkataan Junsu. Seharusnya ia segera tahu apa artinya, yaitu sesama sahabat pastinya harus berbagi.

* * *

><p>Terdengar langkah kaki dua orang yang menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah, entah mengapa terdengar seperti langkah yang dipercepat. Kedua orang yang diduga menimbulkan suara yang pembelah kesunyian tersebut ternyata adalah Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ya, sepertinya mereka sedang tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas baru mereka demi mengejar jam pelajaran dan materi. Mereka juga sedikit menyesal karena begitu bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Bagus sekali! Setelah mengomfirmasi diri mereka pada Kepala Sekolah, tanpa <em>ba-bi-bu<em> mereka langsung cabut dari kantor Kepala Sekolah. Berbekal pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berada di kelas tingkat 11-A. Parahnya! Mereka tidak tahu kelas itu ada di mana! Dengan kata lain, sedari tadi mereka tersesat.

Ketika berbelok di tikungan, Jaejoong nampak berlari secara tergesa-gesa dan tidak terlalu teliti memperhatikan arah ke depan. Maka dari itulah ia hanya bisa terkaget mendapati dirinya bertabrakkan dengan seseorang, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh menyentuh lantai yang keras, tentu saja sang patner dari Jaejoong alias Junsu terlonjak kaget melihat sahabatnya terjatuh begitu saja di depan mata. Dengan panik, ia langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang jatuh terkapar seraya membantunya untuk duduk sementara.

"Jaejoong! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Junsu ikut membersihkan debu yang menempel pada baju seragam Jaejoong.

"Ng… tidak apa, hanya terasa nyeri sedikit di bagian lengan kiriku," ujar Jaejoong menahan sakit di bagian lengan kirinya.

"Ya! Gunakan mata untuk berjalan _babo_!"

Garis perempatan jalan langsung terlukis manis di kening Jaejoong. Dengan kesal ia menatap tajam ke arah orang yang telah menabraknya secara tidak manusiawi tersebut. Di sana, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut _brunette_ bertubuh kekar terbalut oleh seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya, sedang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Kedua mata yang kecil dengan tekstur wajah pembawaan tegas tengah memandang Jaejoong datar. Di belakangnya pun ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda lain dengan model rambut yang menurut Jaejoong aneh, menatap dirinya merendahkan dengan wajah bertampang _playboy_-nya.

'_Omo_! Pemuda yang cantik!' batin pemuda yang bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong tadi.

"Hei! Jangan menatap temanku seperti itu dong!" seru Junsu kesal seraya membantu Jaejoong agar berdiri.

'Imut,' batin pemuda yang satunya.

"Kenapa kau membentakku, hah? Makanya beritahu pada temanmu yang bodoh ini kalau berjalan gunakan matanya!" bentak pemuda _manly_ itu ketus.

"Ya! Sejak kapan berjalan itu menggunakan mata? Bukannya berjalan itu menggunakan kaki? Sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya _babo_?" bentak Jaejoong sengit.

Sumpah tujuh turunan, ingin rasanya Jaejoong menyepak pantat pemuda _manly_ itu ke jamban terdekat.

"Ya! Ternyata pemuda ini tidak tahu 'bahasa tingkat tinggi', Jung-_ssi_. Percuma juga kita berurusan dengan pemuda _babo_ murid pindahan dari _Seoul Senior High School_ dan pemuda tembem yang baru saja pulang kota ini," ujar pemuda _playboy_ memutar kedua mata.

"Yah, kau benar, Park-_ssi_. Ayo kita pergi," ucap pemuda _manly_ sambil berjalan begitu saja melewati Jaejoong dan Junsu yang nampak menahan marah, diikuti pemuda _playboy_ mengekor di belakang.

"O ya, satu hal lagi," kata pemuda _playboy_ menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sudah gondok, "kalau ingin ke kelas tingkat 11-A, lurus saja, ada perempatan belok kiri dan yak! Sampai tujuan," lanjut pemuda _playboy_ itu sempat tersenyum sebelum berjalan lagi menyusul temannya.

'Sok _cool_,' batin Junsu dan Jaejoong bebarengan dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung di belakang kepala mereka.

Jaejoong langsung mengerutkan kening saat mengingat sesuatu, membuat Junsu menaikkan sebelah alis tinggi mendapati reaksi sahabatnya.

"Kenapa Jae?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng seraya mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tujuan, dengan Junsu yang segera menyamai langkah Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya ini juga sangat janggal untukku. Hanya saja… kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak dengan pemuda bertampang _playboy_ tadi?" ucap Jaejoong.

Junsu sempat tertawa renyah mendengar Jaejoong mengatai pemuda sok_ cool_ tadi _playboy_ sebelum kembali menaikkan alis tinggi, "Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Dia itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan!" seru Junsu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya geram.

Jaejoong menepuk jidat, "Bukan sisi yang itu! Kau sadar tidak sih? Bagaimana bisa dia sampai tahu kalau aku ini murid pindahan dan kau yang baru saja pulang kota serta tahu arah kaki kita akan menuju ke kelas tingkat 11-A?" tanya Jaejoong mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik Junsu gemas.

Junsu tertegun sejenak, "Jangan-jangan… dia mempunyai_ chogwa_?" cecarnya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan mematung.

"_Chogwa_? Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Junsu melebarkan kedua mata, "J-jadi kau tidak tahu sekolah ini sekolah apa, Jae?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Justru karena aku tidak tahu itulah makanya aku bertanya padamu!" seru Jaejoong.

Junsu terdiam sejenak.

"_Shin Ki Senior High School_ itu, sebenarnya sekolah yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa, dengan kata lain sekolah yang luar biasa. Apa kau tahu mengapa bisa sekolah ini disebut demikian?"

Jaejoong menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

Junsu menghela napas berat, "Karena sebagian kecil murid di sini mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata. Selain itu, sebagian besar mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia normal, dan kekuatan itu disebut _chogwa_," jelasnya.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu itu ke mana."

Junsu langsung menjitak kepala Jaejoong, "Aku percaya kau ini pemuda jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata, Jae! Tetapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau sampai tidak tahu apa yang kumaksud!"

"Aish, jika aku sudah tahu jelasnya itu apa, pasti juga tidak akan berpura-pura bodoh kan?"

"Huft… baiklah, misalnya saja pemuda yang katamu _playboy_ tadi, kau sempat berpikir kan apa kejanggalannya? Mungkin itu adalah _chogwa_ miliknya, bisa mengetahui masa lalu dan masa depan, dugaanku sih," ucap Junsu memegang dagu a la detektif.

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa mengetahui masa lalu dan masa depan? Sungguh…"

"…tidak bisa diterima logika?" potong Junsu sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Lebih tidak bisa diterima logika lagi jika kembali memikirkan bagaimana bisa pemuda _playboy_ tadi tahu tentang kita kan? Padahal baru saja kita bertemu dengannya. Bukannya jika dipikir secara logis malah tidak ada titik temu?" ujar Junsu.

'Benar juga sih,' batin Jaejoong, "Kau mempunyai _chogwa_ juga?"

"Err… punya sih, t-tapi akan keluar hanya dalam keadaan genting," ucap Junsu ragu.

"Apa?"

"Memindahkan roh manusia, benda mati dan hidup juga termasuk."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Pertama kali waktu aku pindah keluar kota, orang tuaku yang memberitahuku."

"Bukannya itu hebat?" puji Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, "Aku tidak mempunyai _chogwa_, tapi kenapa aku bisa masuk ke _Shin Ki Senior High School_? Apa karena IQ saja? Rasanya begitu mustahil. Lagipula, aku kan tidak sepintar itu," ucapnya sendu.

Junsu yang melihat sahabatnya semurung ini langsung menepuk punggungnya pelan, "Di mana sahabatku yang selalu semangat itu?" ucapnya nyengir.

Jaejoong langsung menegakkan tubuh.

"Yak! Hadir nomor satu!" kata Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Sempat mereka tertawa, tak terasa perbincangan berat telah berlalu, tergantikan dengan rasa gugup ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka yang tertutup. Saling berpandangan sekilas, akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu itu sampai tiga kali.

"Masuk!"

Terdengar suara berat khas pria dewasa menyambut ketukan Jaejoong. Menelan ludah secara paksa, Junsu yang bertindak pertama kali dengan memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Semakin pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, semakin jelas tertangkap oleh retina mata mereka apa pun yang disuguhkan di dalamnya. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah pria dewasa berperawakan besar tinggi dan berbola mata hitam legam.

"Maaf mengganggu, _seonsaeng_," ucap Jaejoong menunduk, tak berani memandang langsung ke arah gurunya yang terlihat sangar dan _sadistic_.

"Tidak apa. Mari silahkan masuk," ucap guru itu ramah.

Andai saja Jaejoong tidak mempunyai etika, pasti ia sudah bergubrak ria mendapati kenyataan bahwa guru barunya tidak seburuk dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Catatan kaki, jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya. Mungkin pengibaratan pernyataan itu sangat cocok untuk keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang sempat kacau, Jaejoong berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas diikuti Junsu yang sudah jantungan setengah mati. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, sempat pula mereka mendengar bisik-bisik tidak jelas dari seluruh murid penghuni kelas baru mereka. Bahkan para gadis ada yang menahan jeritan saat melihat ketampanan atau kecantikan Jaejoong dan keimutan Junsu.

"Yak! Silahkan perkenal diri kalian masing-masing. Mulai dari kau!" perintah guru itu menunjuk Junsu.

Jantung Junsu sudah berdebar tak karuan, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikannya sebaik mungkin agar tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

"_Annyeong haseyo_? Kim Junsu _imnida_, murid pindahan dari _Dong Bang Senior High School_, mohon bantuannya," kata Junsu langsung membungkukkan badan tanda kehormatan dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Bagus. Ada yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan?" ucap sang guru melempar pandang ke arah seluruh murid.

"Saya _seonsaeng_!" seru seorang pemuda dengan suara tenornya.

Sang guru mengangguk dan menyilahkan salah satu siswanya untuk bertanya. Hah! Junsu sudah keringat dingin menghadapi pertanyaan yang sebentar lagi akan dilontarkan teman barunya.

"Apa Junsu-_ssi_ punya bakat di bidang seni musik? Kalau punya, apa?" tanya pemuda bersuara tenor tersebut.

Junsu berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin saya lebih berbakat pada vokal daripada alat musiknya," jawab Junsu diakhiri dengan tersenyum, disambut pemuda tenor dengan senyuman puas.

"Ada lagi?" tanya sang guru.

Mendadak kelas menjadi sangat hening.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, sekarang giliran anda," kata guru menunjuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantab.

"_Annyeong_, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_, murid pindahan dari _Seoul Senior High School_, mohon bantuannya," ucap Jaejoong menundukkan badan dan segera berdiri tegak seperti apa yang dilakukan Junsu.

Guru mengangguk, "Ada yang ingin bertanya?" katanya mengulang.

"Saya," kata sesosok gadis berambut coklat sepinggang.

Guru mengangguk.

"Olahraga dalam bidang apa yang Jaejoong-_ssi_ tekuni?"

"Mm... Sejak kecil saya selalu melatih diri dalam bidang basket," jawab Jaejoong.

Setelah pemuda coklat mendapat jawaban, guru langsung menyela.

"Baiklah sekarang ki..."

"Ada pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan, _seonsaeng_," ucap salah satu siswa.

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata kaget begitu pula Junsu yang segera menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tanda bahwa ia juga terkejut. Satu alasan beberapa masalah. Tentu saja kedua pemuda ini terkaget. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jelas menggunakan mata telanjang, mereka melihat pemuda _manly_ yang tadinya telah bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong! Lalu apa yang mereka lihat sewaktu tadi? Hantu atau bayangan atau halusinasi? Hah! Dunia ini begitu banyak misteri tak terduga.

"Ada masalah?" tanya guru.

Jaejoong dan Junsu menggeleng cepat.

"Baik. Silahkan ajukan pertanyaan, Jung-_ssi_," ucap guru.

Pemuda _manly_ menggangguk, "Tukar-menukar, jika persamaan (I) adalah 4x-2y = -20, dan persamaan (II) adalah x-2y = 25. Bagaimana cara mencari persamaan dengan dua bilangan yang tak diketahui?" tanya pemuda _manly_ menyeringai.

'Mampus! Soal Matematika! Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Aku amat lemah dalam pelajaran ini!' batin Jaejoong panik.

'Ya! Lihatlah wajah cantik yang panik itu,' batin pemuda bernama depan Jung tersebut tersenyum licik, "Tunjukkan kalau kau pantas menjadi salah satu murid di _Shin Ki Senior High School_ ini, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_," ucapnya kembali menyeringai.

'Sial! Apa pula maksudnya dengan tukar-menukar?' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Bersedia menjawab, Jaejoong-_ssi_?" tanya guru.

Jaejoong terdiam, memantabkan hati, ia mengangguk cepat walau hatinya masih ragu.

"Tidak ada tulis-menulis. Dengan kata lain secara lisan, Jae-_ssi_," kata pemuda hitam lagi.

Jaejoong menahan panik berlebihan.

'_Cih! Soal semudah ini dia tidak bisa? Memalukan sekali murid pindahan dari Seoul Senior High School itu! Ini__ kan hanya metode subtitusi!' _

Jaejoong agak geram mendengar suara yang entah dari mana asal-usulnya itu.

'Tunggu dulu! Metode subtitusi?' batin Jaejoong mengingat-ingat, 'Ah! Aku tahu! Ternyata pemuda brengsek ini menjebakku! Lihat saja!' lanjut batin Jaejoong balik menyeringai licik.

"Apakah sebegitu _babo_-nya anda sampai harus berpikir? Seharusnya jika anda jenius langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaan semudah ini," ucap pemuda _manly_ meremehkan.

Jaejoong menutup mata lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Persamaan (I) adalah, empat 'x' sama dengan dua 'y' min dua puluh, 'x' sama dengan dua 'y' min dua puluh bagi empat. Untuk harga 'x', dimasukkan ke persamaan (II), jadi 'x' ditambah dua 'y' sama dengan dua puluh lima, dua 'y' min dua puluh dibagi empat ditambah dua 'y' sama dengan dua puluh lima, dua 'y' min dua puluh ditambah delapan 'y' dibagi empat sama dengan dua puluh lima, dua 'y' min dua puluh ditambah delapan 'y' sama dengan seratus, dua 'y' ditambah delapan 'y' sama dengan seratus ditambah dua puluh, sepuluh 'y' sama dengan seratus dua puluh, 'y' sama dengan seratus dua puluh dibagi sepuluh sama dengan dua belas. Untuk harga 'y' sama dengan dua belas dimasukkan ke persamaan (I), dengan demikian, empat 'x' min dua puluh empat sama dengan min dua puluh, empat 'x' sama dengan min dua puluh ditambah dua puluh empat, empat 'x' sama dengan empat, 'x' sama dengan empat dibagi empat sama dengan satu," jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar, berhasil membuat sebagian murid di sini yang sudah menebak cara beserta jawabannya langsung terkagum-kagum karena jawaban Jaejoong sangat tepat!

"Bagaimana Jung-_ssi_?" tanya guru.

Pemuda yang dimaksud nampak berpikir keras, "Bisa dituliskan pada papan tulis agar semua murid di sini tahu?" pintanya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini?' geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong menyambar spidol yang ada di atas meja guru, lalu mulai menulis rumusnya secara terperinci. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong meletakkan spidol kembali ke asalnya.

"Adakah pertanyaan lagi yang ingin anda ajukan, Jung-_ssi_?" kata Jaejoong tersenyum agak dipaksakan.

"Cih!" dengus pemuda _manly_ membuang muka.

Guru mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong, Junsu-_ssi_, Jaejoong-_ssi_," perintah Guru.

Jaejoong dan Junsu mengangguk, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong. Sialnya! Bangku kosong tersebut berada di belakang si pemuda _manly_. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menggampar wajah sok polos milik pemuda bermarga Jung itu, sayang ia masih mempunyai sopan santun. Yah, mereka hanya bisa berpasrah saja saat sudah duduk di bangku yang kini resmi milik mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu utama kelas tiba-tiba diketuk seseorang dari luar. Mendapat persetujuan dari guru, perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

Syok, kata itulah yang amat pantas menggambarkan keadaan Jaejoong dan Junsu, melihat sosok pemuda _playboy_ sudah melempar senyum sok menawan. Sempat terbengong-bengong juga sih melihat respon dari kebanyakan siswi yang menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan! _Fansgirl _mungkin?

Pemuda _playboy_ itu berjalan santai menuju ke bangkunya yang… yang… apa? Sebangku dengan pemuda _manly_ songgong ini?

Mereka berdua hanya bisa menahan napas ketika pemuda _playboy_ sudah duduk di tempatnya. Apakah mereka bisa tahan harus dekat-dekat dengan kedua pemuda brengsek ini sampai bel pulang sekolah tiba?

**...To be continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong haseyo? Je iremen Zuki imnida. ^^<strong>

**#disepak**

**Nyahaha, XD**

**Yeah, this is me, Mikazuki Chizuka yx nyasar ke Fandom Screenplayers karena gax ada feel buat nglanjutin fic di Fandom sebelah (baca: Naruto). :p**

**Lantaran pair tersensasional di dunia K-pop ini berhasil menyamai kedudukan SasuNaru di hati Zuki, maka dari itu Zuki buat fic tentang YunJae. :D**

**Tapi mian kalo masih ada istilah yang salah, abis masih junior di sini. =="**

…**At last…**

…**Mind to Review, please? :3…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertaiment, CJes Entertaiment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertaiment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertaiment, Syawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Kedua…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ternyata tidak, tangan mereka sudah gatal untuk sekadar menjitak dua manusia abnormal ini. Bahkan saat pelajaran telah berganti ke materi lain, dan berpindah pula ke kelas musik. Tidak henti-hentinya antara mereka berempat saling adu mulut. Mengharuskan orang-orang di sekitarnya melempar pandang ada-apa-dengan-mereka kepada keempat orang tersebut. Hampir saja akan ada perang dunia ketiga antara mereka kalau seandainya sang guru wanita pengajar materi musik tidak segera menyela "kencan manis" di antara mereka.<p>

"Dengar anak-anak, materi musik kali ini adalah memainkan musik klasik menggunakan piano. Setiap murid di sini harus bisa memainkan musik klasik. Tidak terkecuali. Sebab, itu semua demi mempertahankan prestasi sekolah kita yang sangat disegani dalam bidang musik klasik. Jadi, secara langsung maupun tak langsung, kita harus bisa memainkan musik klasik minimal satu lagu," ujar guru menjelaskan, "Karena saya lihat ada dua siswa baru di kelas ini. Adakah yang bersedia memainkan musik klasik untuk menyambut mereka berdua?" pinta guru melempar pandang ke seluruh murid.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika Yunho-_ah_ saja yang menyumbang lagu untuk mereka?" saran guru.

Pemuda _manly_ yang ternyata bernama belakang Yunho ini sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu dan Jaejoong, sebelum mendengus malas dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan alat musik piano. Menghela napas berat, jari-jari Yunho lama-kelamaan mulai menekan tuts-tuts putih. Dengan gemulai jari-jari panjangnya sempat bermain dengan tuts hitam, lalu kembali ke putih, semakin menekannya cepat, lalu ditekanan berikutnya amat pelan hingga terkesan lembut.

"KYAA~! Ini kan lagu Moonlight Sonata-Beethoven! Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa memainkannya sama dengan penciptanya!" seru salah satu murid gadis histeris.

'Untung saja Yoochun-_ah_ mengajariku lagu ini,' batin Yunho senang.

Sampai lagu yang dipersembahkan Yunho selesai, para murid heboh sendiri membicarakan tentang lagu yang dimainkannya tadi. Sebagian kecil hanya terdiam karena merasa tidak tertarik. Merasa puas, Yunho tersenyum sumringah hingga membuat _fansgirl_-nya pingsan seketika dengan darah berceceran di mana-mana. Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh arti, membuat Jaejoong refleks bergidik ngeri.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap II****. (Hal Baru)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>'Apa lagi yang dia rencanakan untukku?' pikir Jaejoong.<p>

"Guru, bolehkah saya mempersilahkan Jaejoong-_ssi_ itu memainkan musik klasik?" usul Yunho.

"_Muot_?" seru Jaejoong kaget, sukseslah ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid.

Guru berpikir sebentar tentang pendapat Yunho.

"Ng... Jaejoong_-ssi_. Bisa tunjukkan kemampuanmu?" ujar guru.

'SIAL! Lagu apa yang akan kumainkan untuk menandingi pemuda brengsek abnormal ini?' geram Jaejoong.

Melihat sahabatnya kepanikan, Junsu menepuk pundaknya pelan seraya berbisik, "R 15 + B-V."

Kedua mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar, tapi segera tergantikan dengan senyum bahagia, "_Gomawo_, Junsu-_ah_. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" bisik Jaejoong menepuk pundak Junsu.

"_Jeongsin_!" seru Junsu memberi semangat.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan santai menuju alat musik piano, melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang ternyata telah memandanginya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sunguh sangat menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong. Mengabaikannya, ia pun menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Agak ragu juga saat ia memandang tuts-tuts piano yang terjejer rapi. Sudah lama ia tidak memainkan alat musik ini, mungkin ia jadi kikuk. Namun ia harus bisa! Demi menjaga harga dirinya!

Lantunan lagu klasik mulai berbunyi, seiring dengan jemari Jaejoong yang menari gemulai di atas tuts putih dan hitam yang berbaur menjadi satu. Menciptakan nada-nada indah di setiap ketukannya.

"T-tidak mungkin!" seru guru membelalakkan mata.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap kaget pada Jaejoong yang masih memainkan piano, sedangkan pemuda _playboy_ yang belakangan ini diketahui sering dipanggil Yoochun juga amat syok. Semua murid yang mengenal alunan lagu ini terlihat terkejut pula, sedangkan Junsu sih santai-santai saja. Karena ia sudah tahu persis kemampuan Jaejoong jika sudah berhadapan dengan piano.

"I-ini kan... Romance!" ucap salah satu murid.

'Ciptaan Anton Arensky-Op 15? B-bagaimana bisa dia memainkan salah satu musik klasik tersulit ini?' pikir Yoochun mengerutkan kening.

Jaejoong nampak menyeringai. Ketika iringan lagu Romance yang ia bawakan akan selesai, Jaejoong membawa sensasi lain dengan mengganti keseharusan not yang ada, berhasil membuat seluruh manusia yang satu ruangan dengannya kembali terlonjak kaget, minim Junsu tentunya yang sudah tahu rencana mereka dari awal.

"Bolero..." desis pemuda tenor yang sedari tadi mengamati permainan Jaejoong.

"Milik pianis terkenal Maurice Ravel kan?" tanya siswa berpenampilan _moody_ pada pemuda tenor.

"Ya! Tingkat permainan tinggi. Sedikit mustahil bisa dimainkan sesantai itu," tanggap pemuda tenor.

Entah mengapa, Yunho yang mendengarnya agak sedikit kesal, merasa dirinya dikalahkan begitu mudahnya oleh pendatang baru tersebut, seorang pemuda berwajah cantik pula!

Mengakhiri permainannya, Jaejoong menghela napas lega, disambut tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh siswa-siswi dengan hebohnya. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit malu dan terselip rasa bangga diantaranya.

Guru sempat cengo sebentar sebelum berdehem keras.

"Ya! Permainan dari Jaejoong-_ah _ini adalah salah satu tingkat konservatorium, WTC atau _well tempered clavicord_, nada asli dan tidak ada tanda pembantu. Jenis lagu klasik yang banyak notnya ditekan secara bersamaan, bisa sekaligus tangan kanan menekan empat not. Juga lagu yang khusus untuk pianis berjari panjang, misalnya saja dari C4 bisa langsung melompat ke E5. Salah satu permainan musik klasik yang sulit dipelajari. Permainan yang indah," jelas guru.

"_Gomawo, seonsaeng_," kata Jaejoong menunduk.

Yunho terdiam memandangi Jaejoong yang dikerubungi oleh teman sekelasnya, sedangkan Yoochun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah seraya meninju lengan Yunho.

"Hei, tak kusangka pemuda yang bertabrakan denganmu itu sebegitucepatnya menjadi populer," kata Yoochun melirik pada kerumunan siswa-siswi.

Yunho menutup kedua mata, "Ya! _Not my business_!" bentaknya sewot.

Dengan kesal, Yunho berjalan keluar dari kelas musik. Yoochun hanya mengangkat alis tinggi dan menggidikkan bahu, ia pun mengekor jejak Yunho di belakang. Mencuri pandang sekilas, Yoochun hanya tersenyum kecil memandang Junsu yang tertawa bahagia.

Entah bagaimana bisa, hatinya merasa rindu ketika (mungkin) tanpa sengaja Junsu memandang tepat ke arah Yoochun dan tersenyum ramah. Secepat mungkin menurut Yoochun, sang pemuda imut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain, mengharuskan Yoochun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda untuk menyusul Yunho yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menunggu Junsu di salah satu meja kantin waktu jam istirahat. Sedari tadi kedua matanya hanya memandangi langit lepas di luar sana, melalui jendela kaca yang terbuka. Semilir angin bernakal ria dengan memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang berkibar dalam kehampaan. Bahkan suara ramai dari berbagai bibir murid dan rintik-rintik air yang masih berjatuhan dari langit pun tak mempengaruhi Jaejoong untuk menutup kedua mata, menikmati harum semerbak air langit yang menghantam tanah.<p>

_'Itu ya murid baru pindahan dari Seoul Senior High School?'_

Terbukalah kelopak mata Jaejoong, mendengar suara yang entah asalnya darimana, tetapi bisa terdengar jelas di telinganya. Kedua mata hitam beningnya menelusuri sepanjang pelosok ruangan. Berharap menemukan siapa yang tadi membicarakan dirinya. Namun harapan mendapat hasil semu. Lagipula, dari tadi ia hanya sendirian, di meja paling pojok yang agak lumayan sepi. Jaejoong sedikit takut saat tulisan hantu terukir manis di sel kelabu otaknya, bulu kuduknya saja sudah berdiri jika memikirkannya. Bergetar pelan, tangan kanan Jaejoong berusaha meraih tengkuk untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi ada yang janggal menurut Jaejoong. Mengapa tengkuknya agak kasar? Terus, mengapa pula tengkuknya juga bisa berbentuk seperti... tangan laki-laki? Ini bukan tengkuknya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang memegangi tengkuk miliknya. Lalu apa? Jangan-jangan...

"_OMO_! SETAN! PERGI KA—mphh!" jerit Jaejoong histeris langsung dibekap tangan laki-laki tersebut.

"YA! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SETAN, _BABO_?" seru pemuda dari belakang Jaejoong seraya menggeplak kepala hitamnya dengan nampan.

'Suara ini...' batin Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, 'Y-Yunho?' pikirnya membelalakkan mata, "MPHH! Lphshhkn!" seru Jaejoong meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan bekapan Yunho.

"Ya! Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Yang jelas dong!" kata Yunho dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung di belakang kepalanya.

'Tidak sadarkah dia bagaimana caranya aku bisa berbicara dengan jelas jika mulutku ini dibekap oleh siapa? Dasar pemuda brengsek!' pikir Jaejoong sebal.

"Ya! Dengar tidak sih?" seru Yunho jengkel.

'Ugh!' batin Jaejoong mencelos.

Tidak tahan lagi, Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dari duduknya, dan memberikan tatapan maut terbaiknya kepada Yunho, sebelum pada akhirnya Jaejoong menginjak sekuat tenaga kaki kiri sang pemuda _manly_.

"Ya! Itu sakit!" sentak Yunho kesakitan refleks melepaskan bekapannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memanfaatkan keadaan menguntungkan ini dengan menyambar nampan–yang entah milik siapa—di atas meja, langsung ia tabokkan tepat mengenai wajah Yunho. Ia pun segera kabur menghambur ke murid lain yang ternyata dari tadi menjadikan dirinya dan Yunho sebagai pusat perhatian, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yunho membatu di tempat.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau kusepak?" bentak Yunho ketus pada salah satu siswa yang menatap ke arahnya.

Siswa tersebut langsung menggeleng cepat dan tancap gas pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang gondok setengah mati menahan amarah.

"Tenanglah sobat!" ucap Yoochun yang baru saja datang seraya menepuk pundak Yunho, "Pemuda seperti itu memang sulit ditebak," lanjutnya menggunakan nada maklum.

Yunho menghela napas, "Huh! Kalau si _babo_ itu bukan pemuda lagi! Punya wajah seperti wanita!" seru Yunho mencak-mencak, 'Bahkan kulit dan bibirnya lebih lembut dari wanita kebanyakan,' lanjutnya membatin tanpa sadar.

Yoochun mengelus dada sabar. Ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya jika sobatnya ini sedang marah.

Yoochun menoleh kebelakang ketika dirasakannya ada seseorang yang menepuk lengannya. Ia langsung terlonjak kaget mendapati Junsu sudah tersenyum sumringah padanya. Refleks pun menjadi pilihan utamanya dengan memeluk Yunho cepat, mungkin karena saking kagetnya.

Junsu langsung menunduk salah tingkah, "Err... Maaf, ada yang melihat teman saya?" tanya Junsu lembut.

"T-tadi Jaejoong-_ssi_ ke sana!" ucap Yoochun menunjuk ke arah kerumunan.

Junsu melirik sekilas pada arah yang ditunjuk Yoochun, ia melambaikan tangan saat mendapati Jaejoong sudah terduduk bersama dua pemuda lain, lalu perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada dua pemuda tadi.

"_Gomawo_!" seru Junsu langsung berlari kencang tanpa memedulikan isi nampan yang ia bawa sudah campur-aduk dan jantung Yoochun yang berdebar-debar kencang.

"Ya, _babo_! Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku senapsu itu, hah?" bentak Yunho mendorong tubuh Yoochun agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Refleks bro! Kaget tahu!" seru Yoochun menampar pipi Yunho pelan.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku sampai mendengar gosip kita jadi obyek _couple_ lagi oleh para _Fujoshi_!" ancam Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah murid-murid yang melihat ke arah mereka.

Yoochun hanya bisa pasrah menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Ia pun menyeringai jahat ketika terbesit ide gila di otaknya. Memantabkan hati, ia mulai melancarkan aksi.

"Ah~! _Chagiya_ kalau ngambek tambah cakep deh~!" seru Yoochun jahil dengan nada yang menggoda.

Beruntung! Orang yang bersangkutan alias Yunho membatu seketika, sukseslah Yoochun mendapat lemparan sepatu dari Yunho yang tepat mengenai wajahnya, dan kini sang penggoda atau Yoochun sudah terkapar pasrah di lantai kantin, sedangkan Yunho tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karyanya itu, tanpa memperdulikan bisik-bisik tak jelas dari sebagian murid yang mulai menggosipkan dirinya dan Yoochun sebagai _couple_ terkini.

Keempat pemuda termasuk Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat kelakuan Yunho dan Yoochun yang _childish_ itu dari meja mereka.

Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah teman barunya, "Jadi? Kau yakin mau mengajak kami bergabung di band-mu?" tanya Junsu.

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk, "Yap! Kebetulan sekali band kami kekurangan kursi keyboardish dan vokalis. Setelah yakin dengan kemampuan kalian, maka kami memutuskan untuk mengajak kalian. Ya~! Tetapi mau atau tidaknya sih, keputusan ada di tangan kalian," ucap pemuda tenor yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut seraya meminum _soda_-nya.

"Jadi, band yang kami buat ini terdiri dari lima personil termasuk kalian," kata pemuda _moody_ yang sering dipanggil Kim Kibum.

"Tidak apa Kibum-_ssi_. Kami sudah senang mendapat undangan menakjubkan ini dari kalian," kata Jaejoong menjawab.

"Ya!_ Call me Kibum, please! Don't wear ssi_," tanggap Kibum menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"_Whatever you are__, _Kibum-ah_,_" jawab Jaejoong juga menggunakan logat bahasa Inggris.

Junsu dan Ryeowook tertawa pelan.

"O ya, memegang alat musik apa?" tanya Jaejoong menyela tawa Junsu dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangan, "_I'm drummer_."

"_And guitar for me_," lanjut Kibum.

"Bass?" tanya Junsu.

"_That's for me_."

"_Y__eah, you __all__—_eh?"

Perkataan Kibum terpotong, tergantikan rasa terkejut saat mendapati sosok pemuda yang wajahnya bisa dikatakan _pretty_ dengan jam tangan warna pink mencolok yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya itu sudah berdiri angkuh di hadapan meja mereka. Kibum dan Ryeowook kenal dengan pemuda tersebut, tetapi tidak untuk Junsu dan Jaejoong. Pernah melihatnya saja tidak, bagaimana bisa mengenalnya?

"Ah! Ternyata kau Chullie! Menganggetkanku saja!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Kau melupakan aku, kawan-kawan!" seru Heechul.

Kedua pemuda yang mengenalnya nyengir salah tingkah.

Heechul juga tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong dan Junsu seraya mengerutkan kening, "Siapa mereka?"

"_Sonohito no namae wa _Kim Jaejoong_ desu_," kata Kibum memperkenalkan diri Jaejoong.

"Kim Junsu imnida," kata Junsu menundukkan kepala.

Heechul tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan, "_Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa _Kim Heechul_ desu. Dozoo yoroshiku_."

"_Dozoo yoroshiku," _jawab Jaejoong dan Junsu ramah.

'_Hn? Bisa bahasa Jepang? Jangan-jangan ada keturunan Jepang,'_ batin Junsu.

"Mungkin," bisik Jaejoong pada Junsu.

'_Eh?'_ pikir Junsu kaget.

"Eh? Eh kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawab Junsu agak terbata.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Junsu dan Jaejoong masih berada di aula sekolah mereka, terduduk bersama di kursi panjang dari besi seraya menyaksikan para siswa dan siswi yang mondar-mandir. Entah mencari teman mereka untuk diajak pulang, entah pula itu hanya sekadar iseng-isengan mereka yang ingin melakukannya. Yang pasti pada intinya mereka akan pulang.<p>

Jaejoong menghela napas malas, sedangkan Junsu memandang kosong ke arah ujung sepatunya.

Ternyata lumayan membosankan juga menunggu seseorang atau lebih selama ini. Tetapi mereka harus menelan rasa itu. Setelah mereka mengadakan perjanjian dengan Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Heechul untuk mencoba kemampuan masing-masing dalam mempersatukan iringan alat musik, Jaejoong dan Junsu harus rela menunggu teman-teman baru mereka yang sedang memiliki urusan tersebut.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kawan-kawan!"

Junsu dan Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah asal suara. Di sana, ia mendapati Heechul, Kibum, dan Ryeowook berjalan santai menuju tempat mereka.

"Di mana kita latihan?" tanya Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti Junsu yang mengangguk setuju.

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangan, "Sabar sedikit, sebenarnya kita masih menunggu teman seangkatan kita," ujarnya santai.

Junsu menoleh pada Jaejoong, sedangkan sang obyek hanya menggidikkan bahu. Kibum dan Ryeowook menghela napas bersamaan sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang, membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu juga melakukannya. Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan posisi berdiri pasrah. Beberapa menit mereka menunggu, tiba-tiba dari balik tikungan terdengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekat. Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Kibum, serta Junsu berdiri tegak dengan sempurna saat memastikan orang-orang yang ditunggunya telah tiba, Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk hanya memandang ke lantai.

"Yoochun?" panggil Junsu.

Jaejoong yang agaknya tidak peduli, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat memandang ke arah orang-orang yang ditunggu Heechul dan kawan-kawan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Yunho sudah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, memandang dirinya dengan bibir yang melukiskan ekspresi senyum sangat terpaksa. Di belakangnya, berdirilah Yoochun berhiaskan senyum sok _cool_ miliknya, dan tiga orang pemuda yang belum diketahui asal-usulnya.

"Heechul-ah! Jangan bilang mereka yang kau maksud 'seangkatan' dengan kita? Aish!" seru Jaejoong sukses berdiri seraya menunjuk Yunho.

Heechul nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau harus terima itu, Jae-_ah_. Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan hal yang mudah untukmu," kata Heechul.

Yunho menyeringai, sebelah tangannya menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan, "Kau dengar? Terima nasibmu, Joonggie."

"Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku begitu?" seru Jaejoong sengit seraya menepis tangan Yunho dari atas kepalanya.

Yunho menghela napas, "Aish! Ya sudah! Ayo kita ke ruang band!" perintah Yunho melangkahkan kaki sekaligus memimpin perjalanan.

Jaejoong hendak memukul kepala Yunho dengan tas selampangan miliknya dari belakang, tetapi terhenti ketika salah satu pemuda asing tak dikenal sudah berada di hadapannya sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Jaga sikap, Jaejoong-_ssi_," ujar pemuda berambut berkalung salib di lehernya, sepertinya salah satu pemuda yang tergolong sangat taat pada agamanya.

Secepat ia datang pada Jaejoong, secepat itu pula pemuda asing tersebut pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Secara mendadak, pemuda asing sudah berada di samping Yunho, nampak sekali Yunho tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran salah satu temannya. Jaejoong sempat membatu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Heechul yang berjalan paling akhir, hendak bertanya sesuatu.

"Err… Heechul-_ah_?" panggil Jaejoong.

Heechul menoleh pada Jaejoong, "Ya? Ada apa Jae-_ah_?"

"Pemuda itu siapa?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk pemuda yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yunho.

"Oh dia, namanya Choi Siwon, dari kelas tingkat 11-D, pemegang drum di band-nya Yunho," ucap Heechul.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening, "Apa nama band mereka?"

"Elf, personilnya terdiri dari lima orang, sama dengan band kita yang sekarang."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Terus, nama band kita apa?"

"Cassieast. Gabungan dari kata _Cassiopeia_ dan _Big East_, yang artinya ratu dari kerajaan timur," jelas Heechul.

"Ratu?"

"Pasti kau merasa aneh mengingat kita laki-laki. Tapi kami sudah _sreg_ dengan nama itu," jelas Heechul.

"Oh begitu. _Mianhae_, dari tadi aku terus bertanya hal-hal sepele," kata Jaejoong menunduk.

"Santai saja Jae-_ah_! Kita ini kan teman!" ucap Heechul menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_."

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruang yang luas. Semua peralatan band berupa drum, gitar, bass, keyboard, dan lain-lain yang bahkan sebagai pengiring alat pokok band tertata apik di tempatnya. Di studio tersebut juga nampak terlihat panggung kecil dimana alat pokok band berada. Di depannya ada berderet-deret kursi beralaskan kain merah dan pita putih. Deretan kursi paling terdepan, nampak terlihat enam pemuda orang yang mendudukinya.<p>

"Menunggu lama, _hyung_?" ucap Yunho menghentikan langkah.

Salah satu orang dari keenam pemuda tersebut bangun dari duduknya, berdiri angkuh membelakangi Yunho. Sejenak, keadaan menjadi hening, sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda bercirikan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan memiliki suara tenor tersebut membalikkan tubuh, menatap tajam ke arah Yunho dengan kedua mata hitam gelap miliknya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho, dan berhenti tepat setelah sekiranya cukup.

"Menurut anda? O ya, jika saja anda yang dibuat menunggu, masih bisakah anda berbicara sesimple ini?" ujar pemuda yang hobi makan itu.

Yunho membuang muka, "Setidaknya sampai saat ini saya tidak pernah dibuat menunggu, Shim Changmin-_ssi_. Anda juga tahu kan seberapa besar atau kecilnya kesabaran saya?" ucapnya ketus.

Yang dipanggil Changmin menyeringai, "Prediksi, Yunho-_ah_. Pendatang baru tak dapat kau elakkan," kata Changmin seraya melirik Jaejoong penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis.

Chaangmin hanya menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong membelalakkan kedua mata melihat tubuh Changmin berubah menjadi pasir, lalu pasir tersebut terbang terbawa angin menuju ke arahnya. Lama-kelamaan, seiring Jaejoong memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat angin bercampur pasir itu berputar cepat melilit tubuhnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, angin pasir tersebut berhenti. Jaejoong mulai memberanikan diri membuka mata, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Perubahan bentuk!" seru Junsu terkejut, sedangkan yang lain tenang-tenang saja, toh mereka sudah tahu _chogwa_ dari Changmin.

Jaejoong sedikit syok, "Kau mempunyai _c-chogwa_?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Teman satu band Yunho yang penasaran dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong, langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda yang keliatannya keturunan darah dari negeri China ini memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau mempunyai _chogwa_'?" kata pemuda China menautkan kedua alis.

"Apa hal ini terdengar terlalu asing?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menjawab perkataan pemuda China.

Pemuda China tersentak, "Tentu saja sangat bahkan terlalu asing! Semua orang tahu bahwa _chogwa_ merupakan syarat paling utama untuk memasuki sekolah ini!"

Changmin terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Tetapi memang ada pengecualiannya, Han Geng. Bisa masuk ke sekolah ini jika menggunakan syarat sampingan tapi juga penting. Kau tahu kan syarat sampingan itu?"

Pemuda China yang ternyata dipanggil Han Geng oleh Changmin ini mengangguk. Untuk sekadar informasi, teman-teman Han Geng lebih suka memanggilnya Hankyung.

"Yah, IQ-nya harus di atas rata-rata."

'_Tapi menurutku dia ini bodoh,'_ batin Yunho yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan.

Twitch! Pertigaan jalan terlukis indah di kening Jaejoong mandapati anggapan Yunho yang tak bermanusiawi tersebut.

"Aku dengar komentarmu itu, Yunnie _bear_! Lancang sekali kau membicarakan orang segamblang itu hingga orang yang kau jadikan bahan cacianmu sangat jelas mendengarnya! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira! Kau dengar itu?" bentak Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak mengemplang kepala Yunho barang sedetik saja.

Yunho terrkejut begitu pula Kibum yang tidak sengaja berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Yunho berada.

"Err… Jae-_ah_, tetapi dari tadi Yunho-_ah_ tidak berkata apa-apa," kata Kibum.

Jaejoong meletakan kedua tangan di masing-masing pinggangnya.

"Jangan membelanya, Kibum-_ah_! Jelas-jelas dia tadi berkata bahwa aku ini bodoh!" seru Jaejoong mencak-mencak.

"Tapi memang sedari tadi dia tidak berkata apa-apa, Jae-_ah_! Percayalah padaku! Dari tadi aku berdiri tidak jauh darinya, kalau pun memang dia mengatakan sesuatu, pastinya aku mendengarnya kan? Lagipula aneh sekali Jae-_ah_ jika kau mendengar sesuatu yang dikatakan Yunnie _bear_ sedangkan aku yang sedekat ini pun tidak," ucap Kibum sekaligus menjelaskan kejanggalan yang mengendap di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan memanggilku 'Yunnie _bear_'?" bentak Yunho sewot sambil menunjuk Kibum.

Kibum hanya nyengir salah tingkah.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Seorang pemuda berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Yunho dan kawan-kawan dari kursi terdepan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia duduki, sekaligus meninggalkan keempat temannya nampak tidak berkutik. Pemuda bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk ini memandang ramah ke seluruh orang yang tertangkap retina mata.

"Baiklah teman-teman, bisa kita mulai sekarang dan melupakan hal yang tidak penting? Di sini kita hanya membicarakan tentang musik yang berkaitan tentang band, paham?" ucap Eunhyuk tegas.

Semuanya mengangguk, cukup membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum puas.

"Kuharap kalian dapat mengendalikan diri dan selalu fokus dengan hal ini. Spesial untuk Kangin-_ssi_, bisakah kau mengajarkan aturan yang sudah ditetapkan di sini kepada kedua tamu baru kita?" katanya melanjutkan.

Dijawablah pertanyaan itu dengan angkatan tangan dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam agak coklat yang masih terduduk.

"Untuk yang terakhir, perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae, kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk, dari kelas tingkat 12-C, dan yang dari tadi nerocos tidak jelas ini bernama Shim Changmin dari kelas tingkat 12-F," kata Eunhyuk menunjuk Changmin yang mengerucutkan bibir, "ditambah Kangin atau Kim Youngwoon dari kelas tingkat 12-E. Sementara ini, dia yang akan memperkenalkan lingkungan sekitar kepada dua murid baru," jelas Eunhyuk.

'Hei! Kau sudah menjelaskannya dua kali!' batin Yoochun.

Terdengar suara sesuatu beranjak dari kursi, terlihat seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata berjalan mendekat. Bola mata hitam miliknya menatap bergantian pada juniornya.

"Selain dua murid baru, kalian akan ada di bawah pengawasanku," kata pemuda tersebut.

Changmin memutar kedua mata mengejek, "Tumben kau mencalonkan diri sebelum dicalonkan, Minho-_ah_?"

Choi Minho mendelik kesal, "Bagaimana cara kau memandangku dengan benar, Tuan Shim yang terhormat?"

Mereka mendengus geli kecuali Changmin yang lebih memilih untuk menggeram marah.

Sungguh, Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempat. Merasa tak peduli dengan keadaaan sekitar yang dihiasi percekcokan antara seniornya. Ia lebih memikirkan tentang perkataan Hankyung dan pengetahuan _chogwa_ yang berputar tidak jelas di otak hingga membuat pusing. Tetapi sebagai penutup, Jaejoong harus terfokus pada materi band yang diberikan oleh seniornya. Tanpa menyadari bila _angel without wings_ selalu memperhatikannya.

* * *

><p><strong>...To be continue…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Kaki:<strong>

**Nampaknya di lembar kemarin Zuki lupa mencantumkan bila Fic ini adalah versi lain dari Fic Yuuka no Sagasu Zuki di Fandom Naruto. **

**Karena itulah jangan heran kalau Fic ini agak mirip atau bahkan sangat mirip dengan Fic Yuuka no Sagasu di mana kekuatan di Fic tersebut sama dengan di Fic ini. **

**Namanya versi lain. :p #disepak **

**Dan, mianhae untuk reader yang kurang mengerti dengan maksud Fic ini karena pendeskripsian Zuki yx terkesan janggal, sebab, ini sudah menjadi ciri khas Zuki dalam membuat cerita. **

**Namun, Zuki akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki pendeskripsian Zuki agar lebih mudah dipahamu lagi. ^^**

**~oOo~**

**...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...  
><strong>

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Ketiga…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari pertama masuk di sekolah baru, menjadi hari terberat yang pernah Jaejoong alami. Mulai dari bertemu dengan sahabat lama, teman yang mengajaknya bergabung dalam band, teman sekelas yang sangat menyebalkan, dan yang lebih menjadi beban untuk Jaejoong adalah… <em>chogwa<em>. Yah, Jaejoong harus mempekerjakan otaknya lebih ekstra untuk ini. Ia termenung di beranda kamarnya seraya memandangi rintik hujan yang belum terhenti dari pagi. Tentu saja merenungkan _chogwa_, _chogwa_, dan _chogwa_. Sudah berkali-kali semenjak ia berpisah dengan Junsu dan pulang ke rumah, ia terus bertanya kepada _appa_ dan _umma_-nya tentang _chogwa_.

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti tahu, Nak."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mengingat perkataan _appa_ dan _umma_-nya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Langit masih menangis, tetapi ide gila terpikir oleh Jaejoong. Dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sudut kamar, mengambil bulatan berwarna oranye yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bola basket. Salah satu bahan uji coba untuk ide gilanya.

Jaejoong menyambar topi hitam bermotif kotak-kotak kesayangannya dari atas meja, segera memakai di atas kepala hingga sebagian rambutnya tertutupi. Ia segera berlari menuju beranda dan membuka pintu menuju tangga kecil yang memang di desain khusus untuk menuruni beranda kamar Jaejoong ke halaman samping.

Setelah sepatu kets biru muda yang membalut kedua bagian mata kaki ke bawah miliknya menginjakkan diri di atas tanah, Jaejoong melompati pagar pembatas jalan dari halaman samping rumahnya seraya berjalan ke suatu tempat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ia pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua. Sungguh contoh anak yang kurang baik.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap III****. (Arti Tantangan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Kadang Jaejoong men-<em>dribble<em> bola basket di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati, tidak memedulikan bola basket yang akan basah terkena genangan air atau pun tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas, begitu pula dengan kaos merah tak berlengan dan celana coklat pendek selutut miliknya yang hampir menyerap air.

Jaejoong menghentikan acara men-_dribble_ bolanya saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Lapangan bola basket. Kebiasaan yang aneh, suka bermain basket di kala gerimis tiba.

Jaejoong kembali men-_dribble_ bola sebelum melemparkannya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ke arah ring basket.

Terukir cengiran gembira di wajah Jaejoong, "GOL!" teriaknya girang melihat bola basketnya masuk ke dalam lingkaran ring basket.

Bola basket sempat memantul beberapa kali hingga berhenti tepat mengenai sepatu kets putih seseorang. Tangan kekar orang tersebut meraih bola sambil melempar pandang pada Jaejoong yang masih berputar-putar riang. Pemuda yang usianya sekitar enam belas tahunan ini tersenyum kecil mendapati Jaejoong terpeleset sampai jatuh terduduk. Perlahan, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih terduduk sekaligus membelakanginya, berhenti dalam diam dengan jarak selangkah.

"Dalam basket itu tidak ada istilahnya 'gol', Joonggie."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara yang belakangan ini sudah ia kenal, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya sembari membalikkan tubuh, membatu seketika setelah ia mendapati sosok Yunho yang memakai topi sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Entah mengapa hal tersebut dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kaos oblong bewarna krem dan celana pendek yang dikenakan Yunho juga terlihat sedikit basah hingga sedikit memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. Sulit dipercaya satu kata yang Jaejoong pikir tidak akan pernah dikatakan olehnya terhadap manusia satu ini.

Keren.

Menggelengkan kepala, Jaejoong memundurkan diri beberapa langkah.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu! Dan bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" seru Jaejoong sembari berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Yunho terkekeh, "_Not my business if you don't like that name and how can I reside in here_."

Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum berkata, "_So_, Yunnie _bear_? _Can I help you?_"

Yunho mengangguk.

"_I need consolation, boy.__ Likely I can earn with flavoured by small contention of bet_," ucap Yunho berjalan mendekat.

Jaejoong semakin melangkahkan kaki mundur, "_Omo_? Pertarungan ya? Bagaimana jika melempar bola dengan satu tangan?" tawarnya.

"Satu kali masuk, oke? Dan kau melupakan taruhan kita, Joonggie."

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, "Apa yang anda inginkan, Yunnie _bear_?"

Yunho tertawa sebentar mendengar kalimat penuh penekanan itu, "Simple saja. Bagaimana jika… _dinner_ untuk satu minggu ke depan?"

"WHAT?" seru Jaejoong kaget.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kenapa? Tidak berani menerima tantangan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "_D-dinner_? _Are you crazy_? Kita sama-sama lelaki! Lagipula a-aku…"

"Permainan dimulai!" seru Yunho melempar bola basket Jaejoong ke udara.

Jaejoong melompat tinggi berusaha menggapai bola basket tersebut, tetapi sayang tangan panjang Yunho sudah meraihnya terlebih dahulu. Lantas Yunho berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengejarnya di belakang. Yunho terus men-_dribble_ bola sambil berlari, sesekali mengalihkan _dribble_-nya dari tangan kanan ke kiri. Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalah menghalangi Yunho dari depan, sempat membuat Yunho kewalahan dan sial baginya karena Jaejoong berhasil merebut bolanya.

Yunho berusaha merebut kembali bola yang kini ada dipegangan Jaejoong. Ia menghalangi Jaejoong saat melihatnya akan me-_shooting_ bola ke ring melalui arena_ three point_. Yunho menyeringai ketika bola yang dilemparkan Jaejoong meleset. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, ia menggapai bola seraya menggiringnya lagi, sedangkan Jaejoong mengatur napasnya sejenak sampai ia mengejar Yunho untuk merebut bola.

Mengetahui pergerakan Jaejoong, Yunho membalikan badan menghadap pada Jaejoong yang terkejut. Menyeringai licik, Yunho melancarkan aksi yang sangat Jaejoong tahu teknik apa itu.

'T-tidak mungkin!' batin Jaejoong, 'Teknik men-_dribble_ bola mundur! Itu kan teknik milikku! Aku saja belum bisa menguasainya! Tetapi kenapa Yunho bisa?' pikir Jaejoong panik.

Dengan lincah, Yunho terus menerus menggiring mundur bola menuju ring, Jaejoong tahu kalau teknik ini memang sangat menguntungkan jika satu lawan satu, ia tak menyangka bahwa teknik andalannya itu sebegitumudahnya dipelajari orang lain.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho melempar bola dengan satu tangan hingga sukses masuk ke dalam ring basket.

"Aish!" teriak Jaejoong gusar.

Yunho yang mendarat dengan sempurna tersenyum puas, "Jadi, _dinner_ mendatang, kujemput kau pukul 07.00 p.m di rumahmu." Ia mendekati Jaejoong, "Persiapkan dirimu, _My Lovely _Joonggie," bisik Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong sebelum pergi menjauhinya.

"Ya! Awas kau!" seru Jaejoong setelah sempat syok sejenak.

Sumpah, Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Hei ayolah, mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi dan beberapa detik yang lalu Jung Yunho itu mengecup pipinya! Perlu ditekankan di sini, Jaejoong bukan gay. Walaupun memang ia menghargai hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi hal ini masih terlalu dini untuknya. Lagipula, sejauh Jaejoong hidup di dunia, memang belum ada satupun gadis yang bisa menembus hatinya dan membuatnya nyaman, dan entah mengapa ia malah merasa nyaman saat berdampingan dengan Yunho.

"Aish! Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Jaejoong!" maki Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Jaejoong merasa menyesal karena terpancing pertaruhan bodoh dari Yunho, karena ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia sangat tidak menyukai _dinner_.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hampir seminggu telah berlalu. Sudah hampir semua cara pula Jaejoong berusaha untuk membatalkan acara <em>dinner<em>-nya dengan Yunho. Namun, semakin ia berusaha membatalkan acaranya, semakin itu pula ia merasa bahwa seluruh usahanya sia-sia. Atas kekuasaan Yunho yang terlihat sangat diakui, Jaejoong harus bisa menerima nasib yang dipermainkan. Terpaksa ia memberitahukan hal ini kepada kawannya. Walau agak sedikit khawatir dengan tanggapan dari teman-temannya.

Awalnya ia tidak niat untuk mengatakan taruhan gila ini dengan Yunho kepada seluruh temannya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia juga tidak bisa menahan beban sendiri terus-menerus, seperti saat ini.

"Kalah taruhan berakhir _dinner_? Bukannya kau sangat beruntung, Jae? Yunho kan salah satu siswa paling diincar di sini," kata Ryeowook memakan sosis yang ia beli tadi.

Jaejoong melirik pada Ryeowook dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau tak merasa jijik melihat dua lelaki berkencan?"

"Eh? Buat apa merasa jijik?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya, "lagipula cinta dari jaman kapan sudah tidak mengenal gender kan? Cinta ya cinta aja. Betul kan?"

"Hei Wookie, aku tidak mencintai Yunho! Kenal saja baru kemarin minggu lalu!" elak Jaejoong.

"Bukan tidak mencintai Jae-_ah_, tapi belum mencintai saja," timpal Kibum setelah menghabiskan _cola_-nya.

Heechul mengangguk, "O ya, hati-hati saja dengan _fansgirl_ yang mengerikan itu, bisa-bisa kau habis di tangan mereka," ucapnya.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang tersenyum senang seraya berkata, "Adakan saja audisi untuk menggantikan aku. Kuyakin banyak _fansgirl_ yang mengikutinya demi _dinner_ semalaman dengan Jung Yunho-_ssi_!"

"Kau mau dibilang Jung-_ssi_ pengecut?" kata Junsu, "ayolah, sekali-sekali kau perlu hiburan, Jae-_ah_. Siapa tahu menjadi pengalaman berharga bukan?"

Jaejoong memainkan sendok di atas piring, "Coret kata 'berharga', ganti dengan 'terburuk'."

"Depresi berat nih," cecar Kibum menggidikkan bahu.

"Kenapa malam minggu bisa secepat ini sih? Huh! Aku benci senyum sok _cool _miliknya yang menyebalkan itu!" seru Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepala dan kedua tangan di atas meja kantin, "Adakah yang bersedia menggantikanku?" tawar Jaejoong setelahnya.

Kibum menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Saya sudah punya acara sendiri."

Jaejoong memandang Ryeowook dan Heechul.

"Kami sudah ada jadwal, Jaejoong-ah," ucap Ryeowook merangkul Heechul, sedangkan yang dirangkul mengangguk antusias.

Jaejoong beralih menatap Junsu dengan tampang melas.

"T-i-d-a-k! Walaupun _nganggur_, lebih baik malam minggu ini kuhabiskan saja dengan main _game_ semalamam. Habis beli kaset _game_ baru sih," kata Junsu menyeringai.

Jaejoong membenturkan wajahnya ke meja, "Aish! Nasib tersial yang pernah kualami!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Itu katamu," kata Heechul.

"Huh!" dengus Jaejoong, "Aku mau ke toilet saja."

Jaejoong berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang nampak kebingungan. Antara sedikit peduli atau tidak, ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toilet. Sesampainya di toilet, minat Jaejoong malah tertarik menaiki tangga. Pernah ia diberi tahu Kibum waktu izin ke toilet bersama kalau tangga ini menghubungkan antara toilet dan atap sekolah, tentu saja di lantai paling atas.

Ia terus menapakkan kaki di anak tangga hingga paling ujung. Kedua mata hitam bening itu memandang takjub pada hamparan awan yang terlukis di langit hari ini, memang dari pagi cuaca begitu cerah, tak heran bau basah tidak tercium lagi oleh indera pembau.

Ragu, Jaejoong berlari ke pagar besi yang tingginya sebatas pinggang. Dari atas, ia memandang ke bawah. Ia terkikik geli melihat para murid yang menjadi seukuran semut di matanya.

Menopang dagu, ia menatap iri pada salah satu murid yang melakukan sesuatu di luar logika. Salah satu contoh dari _chogwa_.

_Chogwa_. Terdengar tidak asing lagi tetapi ia tidak tahu mengenai kepastiannya. Sebelum ia pindah ke _Shin Ki Senior High School_, kehidupannya serasa normal-normal saja, kecuali kejanggalan yang belakangan ini mulai tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala terasa pening.

"Kau sama sepertiku, tetapi itu dulu."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, sedikit tersentak mendapati pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai seniornya dalam band, berjalan mendekat seraya kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada. Seniornya juga memandang ke bawah, dalam hitungan detik sudah beralih menatap Jaejoong dengan tampang serius. Jaejoong mulai mengingat nama seniornya itu, kalau tidak salah, namanya Park Jungsu yang lebih suka dipanggil Leeteuk.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, yang disambut anggukan kecil.

"Tak perlu formal."

Jaejoong menegakkan badan dan kembali memandang langit, di samping seniornya yang membisu.

"Maksud _hyung_ 'sama sepertiku' itu apa?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

Angin sepoi berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian rambut Leeteuk beralih ke Jaejoong. Kedua mata orang tertua menutup.

"_Chogwa_. Kau memikirkannya?" Leeteuk membuka mata.

Jaejoong menunduk, "Apa yang _hyung_ tahu tentang _chogwa_? Bolehkah kutahu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai _chogwa_."

Jaejoong menatap seniornya dalam-dalam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Bohong," ucap Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Tidak. Awalnya aku memang merasa tidak mempunyai _chogwa_. Tanpa disadari, selama ini ternyata aku mempunyainya. Kau tahu? Segala rahasia tidak bisa diungkapkan secara spontan."

Leeteuk melangkahkan kaki, bertujuan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini menatap kepergiannya melewati ekor mata.

_**'Percayalah bahwa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga, dan itu akan menjadi kekuatan terbesarmu.'**_

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

'Apa yang kudengar tadi?' Jaejoong berpikir, 'Tidak. Ini berbeda dari kejadian sebelumnya. Lalu apa?' batinnya panik.

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, Jaejoong segera menyusul seniornya menuruni tangga. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang didengarnya tadi adalah telepati. _Chogwa_ milik Leeteuk.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Di mana sih 'tuh anak?' batin Junsu yang melangkah dalam diam di sepanjang lorong menuju toilet.<p>

Pertemuan alas sepatu dengan lantai menimbulkan suara yang menggema. Memang Junsu tidak peduli dengan itu, lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting, yaitu mencari sahabatnya.

Sejak bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai begitu pula lima jam pelajaran terlewati pun, Jaejoong belum menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Alasan kekhawatiran membawanya untuk menyusul Jaejoong ke toilet. Kemungkinan satu jam pelajaran ke depan, ia tidak akan mengikutinya.

Di tikungan, Junsu sedikit melambatkan laju perjalanan, tidak ingin nasib Jaejoong teralami olehnya, apalagi ia akan menghadapi anak tangga yang tak semudah itu dihitung dengan jari. Tangan kanan Junsu berpegangan santai pada pegangan yang tersedia di tangga, menemani langkahnya dalam melahap satu persatu anak tangga. Tidak sengaja melirik ke arah bawah, hanya menaikan sebelah alis mendapati tali sepatunya tidak terikat sebagaimana mestinya. Menghela napas, ia mengghentikan langkah seraya mendudukkan diri di anak tangga untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Ke kanan, ah tidak! Salah! Yang benar ke kiri terus ke atas hm… ke kanan dan yak!" guman Junsu bersenandung kecil, mengiringi tali sepatu yang perlahan mulai terikat dengar benar.

"Ya! Bertemu _dolphin_ nih."

Junsu terkejut segera menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

"WAAAA!" teriaknya syok melihat sosok mengenakan topeng serigala bertaring buas sudah berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

Sial! Karena terlalu kaget, keseimbangan Junsu pudar. Satu fakta yang sebentar lagi akan ia alami. Terjatuh dari tangga secara tak elit.

"Gyaaa!" seru Junsu panik.

"Junsu!"

Junsu hanya bisa memejamkan mata tanda takut menerima kenyataan juga sempat mendengar namanya diteriaki seseorang. Setelah itu, ia merasa semuanya begitu hitam, gelap, dan suara bergedubrak yang terdengar sakit di telinganya. Ia juga merasa kalau tubuhnya kini berguling-guling menuruni tangga bagai roda mobil yang berputar cepat.

Seharusnya Junsu merasakan sakit yang sangat mengingat baru saja ia terjatuh dari tangga dan baru saja pula ia berhenti menyentuh lantai keramik yang keras. Tetapi rasa sakit tersebut sama sekali tidak terasa, malah Junsu merasakan kehangatan spesial yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sesuatu melingkar di pinggang dan melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terbentur dengan benda tumpul, hingga tubuhnya terbaring menyamping seakan dilindungi seseorang.

"K-kau tidak apa?" rintih seseorang membelai rambut Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk sambil membuka kedua mata. Ia menahan napas menatap kedalaman bola mata yang menghipnotis dirinya. Terhanyut, sang patner dari Junsu menatap lembut kedua mata yang menyejukan itu. Semua telapak tangan Junsu pun bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda yang menakutinya tadi. Kegugupan menyelimuti ketika mereka menyadari wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"_M-mianhae_!" seru Junsu cepat seraya mendudukkan diri, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Yoochun ini nampak sangat salah tingkah sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Junsu.

"A-aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena seenaknya m-me…" Yoochun semakin salah tingkah sambil menarik tangannya secepat mungkin dari pinggang Junsu.

"Ng… t-tidak apa! I-ini kan kecelakaan!" seru Junsu berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memegang lengan kirinya.

Yoochun yang masih salah tingkah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengambil topeng serigala yang ia gunakan untuk menakuti Junsu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Topeng itu ditambah ide gilaku. Hah… hampir saja kau celaka," kata Yoochun berdiri sekaligus membersihkan baju seragamnya yang tertempeli debu.

Junsu hendak menyusul untuk berdiri, tetapi sempat terhenti saat uluran tangan menyambutnnya hangat. Ia memandang bingung kepada Yoochun, sedangkan Yoochun sendiri tersenyum kecil. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Junsu menerima uluran tangan Yoochun yang segera membantunya untuk berdiri, diakhiri Junsu yang terjatuh di pelukan Yoochun lagi gara-gara belum bisa mengatur keseimbangannya.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Junsu dengan wajah memerah sembari memisahkan diri dari Yoochun.

Yoochun menggangguk ganjil, "Err… sebenarnya…" Yoochun mengelus tengkuk, "b-bagaimana jika malam makan, eh! Maksudku makan malam denganku? S-sekaligus membayar kelakuanku tadi," kata Yoochun gugup.

Percuma sudah latihan hampir seminggu penuh ini ia gunakan untuk merangkai kata demi mengajak Junsu makan malam, kalau pada akhirnya lidahnya tetap terpeleset salah bicara.

"Maksudmu… _dinner_?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "T-tapi kalau kau sudah ada acara juga tidak apa-apa kok!" sela Yoochun cepat, mungkin takut ditolak?

"Err…" Junsu menggeleng lemah, "M-mungkin lebih baik aku terima saja ajakan _d-dinner-_mu," ujar Junsu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

'_YES_!' batin Yoochun bersorak-sorak norak dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Junsu terdengar aneh melihat Yoochun nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Yoochun.

Terlihat semburat merah terlukis di masing-masing pipi Yoochun, "T-tidak apa!" Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya, "Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Yoochun menarik pelan tangan Junsu agar berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju ke kelas.

Dada Junsu sudah sesak menahan jantungnya yang berlompat-lompat. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedikit bergetar. Aneh memang, mengingat mereka berdua seminggu yang lalu seperti anjing dan kucing, dan sekarang, anjing dan kucing tersebut berjalan berdampingan terlihat mesra.

Sepertinya Junsu menjadi lupa apa tujuannya hendak ke toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dasar sahabat kembar dramatik, satu tidak ditemukan semuanya hilanglah sudah," ucap Ryeowook hiperbola.<p>

Heechul yang sedari tadi memainkan bass-nya langsung berhenti, "Tidak ada istilahnya kembar dramatik, Wookie."

"Persetan!" seru Ryeowook memukul drum-nya sembarang.

"Ada yang melihat _men-_ku tidak?" kata Kibum tiba-tiba seraya mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"_Men_?" tanya Heechul dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan.

Kibum menghela napas, "Iya! _Men kendo-_ku, perasaan tadi ada di dalam tasku deh, kenapa sekarang menghilang begitu saja?"

"Terakhir sebelum ke mari, kau berada di mana?" tanya Heechul masih memainkan bass-nya.

Kibum mulai mengingat-ingat, "Seingatku sih, aku sempat mampir ke kelas tingkat 11-E untuk mengembalikan _kote_ yang kupinjam dari teman seperguruan _kendo-_ku. Ah! Atau mungkin terjatuh di sekitar sana waktu aku mengambil _kote_ ya?" ucap Kibum.

"Ya sudah kau cari saja dulu! Tapi dengan syarat kau harus kembali secepat mungkin dan jangan sampai kau menghilang seperti si kembar dramatik itu!" kata Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Yep!" seru Kibum berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan ruang band.

Heechul melirik aneh ke arah Ryewook yang ternyata juga sadar diperhatikan oleh Heechul.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook menautkan kedua alis.

Heechul menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang kan kalau yang namanya kembar dramatik itu tidak ada."

"Ya! Kau ini!" seru Ryeowook melemparkan stik drum yang ia pegang ke arah Heechul.

Namun stik drum tersebut tidak mengenai Heechul melainkan berbalik pada Ryeowook.

"Aduh!" seru Ryeowook mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena stik drum, "Jangan main _chogwa_, Chullie! Aku tidak mau jadi korban kepolosan _chogwa_-mu itu!" bentaknya sambil menatap garang para Heechul yang nyengir salah tingkah.

"Kan kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku ini pengendali daya tolak? Secara otomatis benda yang mengancamku akan berbalik pada si pelaku," jelas Heechul _innocent_.

"Ya? Berlawanan denganku ya?"

Ryeowook dan Heechul berhenti bertengkar setelah mendengar suara serak pemuda yang memecah perbincangan. Di sana, mereka melihat seorang pemuda memandang mereka penuh arti, didampingi pemuda lain dengan tindik salib di masing-masing telinganya. Kedua pemuda ini berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda lain yang terbengong-bengong tidak jelas.

"Kenapa? Kaget melihat ketampanan kami ini?" kata pemuda bertindik salib narsis.

'Narsis mampus!' seru Ryewook dalam hati.

Bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala Heechul, ia menatap bergantian pada dua pemuda di dekatnya dengan kedua mata yang menyipit. "Selamat datang, Hankyung-_ssi_, Yesung-_ah_," sambutnya.

Hankyung membuang muka, "Kau memanggilku terlalu formal, sedangkan memanggil Sunggie semesra itu!"

"Hahaha! Dia cemburu Chullie-_ah_!" seru Yesung polos.

"D-diam kau! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Hankyung menjitak kepala Yesung.

Wajah Heechul sempat tersipu sebelum pada akhirnya berkata, "T-tentu saja! Dia kan mantan sahabatku yang kau rebut!" Ia menatap sinis pada Hankyung.

'Mantan sahabat?' batin Yesung yang bernama asli Kim Jongwoon ini mencelos.

"Apa? 'Kau rebut'? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Sejak kapan aku merebut Yesung darimu?" seru Hankyung geram.

"Sejak dia berteman denganmu satu setengah tahun yang lalu!" jawab Heechul tenang.

"Kenapa kau setenang itu?"

Heechul mendecak kesal, "Bukan urusanmu juga kan? Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?

"Itu karena kau yang memulainya!"

"O ya? Sekarang siapa yang salah dengar?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan dan menghela napas secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah amat hafal dengan kedua "sahabat" mereka yang seperti kucing dan anjing jika sudah bertatap muka. Terakhir terlibat pertemuan dekat, mereka saling melempar _chogwa_ masing-masing hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Ng…" desah Yesung melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Ryeowook yang masih cengo melihat percekcokan antara Hankyung dan Heechul, "Wookie!" panggilnya menepuk pundak Ryeowook pelan.

"Waa! E-eh? A-apa?" kata Ryeowook terbata saking terkejutnya.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Mm, nanti malam restoran milik kalian berdua masih buka kan?"

"I-iya masih sih. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Nanti malam aku mau ke sana dengan Hankyung. Katanya sih, dia sedang mencari makanan yang enak untuk pestanya dua bulan ke depan," jelas Yesung.

"Dua bulan ke depan? Itu kan masih lama! Kenapa mencarinya sekarang?"

"Err… Dia bilang ingin menyiapkan pesta se-_perfect _mungkin. Lagipula, _mian_ seenaknya merekomendasikan restoranmu pada Hankyung."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa malah minta maaf sih? Justru kau sangat membantu!" serunya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Baiklah! Akan kami usahakan agar makanan di restoran kami bisa diterima di pesta Hankyung! _Gomawo_!"

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kita pisahkan kedua pasangan serasi itu?" katanya menunjuk Hankyung dan Heechul yang masih bertengkar.

"Ya sudah. Kau gunakan saja _chogwa_-mu," usul Ryeowook santai.

"Hah? Kau yakin? Tapi benda-benda di seluruh ruangan ini kalau rusak bagaimana?"

Ryeowook menyeringai, "Kan ada _chogwa_-ku. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah, kucoba sajalah!"

Yesung menyeringai licik, '_Ki_!' serunya dalam hati seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Seketika itu juga seluruh benda kecuali Yesung melayang di udara, sukses menghentikan perkelahian Hankyung dan Heechul yang _childish_.

"Hei! Hentikan _chogwa_-mu itu!" bentak Heechul panik masih melayang.

"Sunggie! Hentikan semua ini atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Hankyung.

"Kenapa aku juga melayang?" seru Ryeowook kesal.

Yesung bingung ingin menjawab yang mana, "Err… _Mianhae_! Lingkungan gravitasinya kan agak rendah di lantai ini. Jadi aku t-tidak bisa mengendalikan secara keseluruhan."

Ternyata ia menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Masa bodoh! Sekarang turunkan aku!" seru Heechul menunjuk-nunjuk Yesung.

"B-baiklah!" ujar Yesung menurunkan sebelah tangan.

BRAAK!

Seluruh barang yang ada di ruang band jatuh ke lantai yang keras, termasuk kedua pantat benda hidup yang berhasil menghantam lantai keramik, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sungguh tragis, kepalanya yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai.

"Huwaa~! Pantatku sakit!" seru Heechul berusa berdiri.

Hankyung mengerucutkan bibir seraya bangun, "Tanggung jawab kau! Lihat semua kekacauan ini!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Alat musik band hancur berantakan, kursi dan meja bergelimpangan di segala tempat. Kalau mereka tidak segera membereskan semua ini, pasti mereka akan mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet yang baunya minta ampun itu! Hah! Jangan sampai deh!

"B-biar aku bereskan!" ucap Ryeowook, "_ki_!" serunya menutup mata.

Semua benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja dikelilingi cahaya putih, perlahan tapi pasti seluruh bagian benda yang rusak sudah mulai kembali ke keadaan semula. Sempurna seperti yang baru.

"Kita selamat," ucap Hankyung mengusap peluh yang meleleh di keningnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan kaki:<strong>

**o) Kendo: **Seni bela diri modern dari Jepang yang menggunakan pedang.

**o) Men: **Pelindung kepala dalam permainan Kendo.

**o) Kote:** Pelindung tangan dalam permainan Kendo.

**o) Ki: **Kunci pembuka chogwa.

**~oOo~**

**Di Fic ini emang banyak tokoh yang ditampilkan secara bersamaan karena memang tokoh tersebut diperlukan dalam kelangsungan alur. Emang sih terkesan buru-buru dan membingungkan karena mereka bermunculan belum dengan tujuan yang jelas. #ditendang **

**Tentang chogwa per-individu, akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya lembar demi lembar, karena Fic ini akan update setiap hari kalau Zuki gax ada halangan. ^^ **

**Ternyata bahasa Fic saya sulit dipahami ya? T.T #nangisgelundungan Mian, m(_._)m Soalnya Zuki kadang-kadang (atau sering?) suka memakai bahasa yang terkesan kiasan. **

**Mengenai kesalahan pada kata-kata Korea, Zuki emang masih pemulaaa banget. Lagipula Zuki mulai mendalami bahasa Korea baru sebulan lalu, itu aja baru ngapalin hurufnya. ==" **

**Sebenarnya... Zuki ini juga buta info tentang Super Junior! TAT Zuki juga cuma apal sama 5 member TVXQ doang. ._. Makanya waktu milih-milih couple di Super Junior, Zuki bingung mau makai yang mana, dan yang gax kepilih sendiri malah KyuMin karena Zuki belum tahu tentang couple itu. Eh, ternyata yang termasuk populer malah pair itu. ==" **

**Yang minta KyuMin, Zuki gax jamin ada apa gax ntu couple. :p #diinjek  
><strong>

**~oOo~**

**...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...  
><strong>

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p>…<strong>Lembar Keempat…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kau menapakkan kaki agak tergesa melewati aula. Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai pada tujuanmu semula, yaitu pergi ke kelas tingkat 11-E. Sesuai dugaanmu, seluruh kelas tingkat 11 yang berderet sudah kosong mlompong tanpa tersisa manusia manapun. Kau menganggap bahwa ini hal yang wajar, sebab kau juga sudah hafal ketika bel pulang dari sekolah berdering, para murid menancap gas pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali bagi murid-murid yang ada kelas tambahan atau kelas ekstra.<p>

Dengan agak cemas, kau membuka pintu kelas tingkat 11-E dan mendorongnya. Suasana hening menyambut, hanya terdengar suara langkah kakimu yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber suara di sini. Kedua mata hitammu melempar pandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari-cari _men_ milikmu.

Kau menghentikan tatapanmu pada sekilas benda bewarna hitam bercampur merah tertangkap retina mata. Tersungging senyum di bibirmu melihat benda yang sedari tadi kau cari telah tertemukan. Mempercepat kaki, kau mengambil _men_ di bawah kursi deretan ketiga paling kanan. Selesai dengan tujuanmu, kau segera pergi meninggalkan kelas tingkat 11-E.

Menutup pintu, kau mendekap _men_-mu di depan dada lalu berlari riang.

TRAAKK!

"Hentikan!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, gadis pembawa sial!"

Kau membatu seketika mendengar suara gaduh dari balik pintu yang kini ada di sampingmu. Badanmu sedikit bergetar ketika suara benda tumpul atau tajam yang memukul sesuatu tertangkap jelas di alat pendengaranmu. Jeritan gadis terdengar perih di telinga, diiringi suara pemuda yang mengeluarkan cacian kesal yang tidak pantas diucapkan.

'A-ada apa ini?' batinmu syok.

TRIINGG!

Mata hitammu terbelalak waktu menyadari bahwa kau sangat mengenal suara itu.

'_Shinai_! I-ini suara _shinai_ bertabrakan!' serumu dalam hati sambil mendengarkan baik-baik suara yang mengganjal pikiranmu.

TRAAKKK! TRANGG! TRIINGG!

'Tunggu dulu! Bukan _shinai_ tapi pedang asli! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' pikirmu mendekati pintu kelas tingkat 11-D.

Kau meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di pintu coklat itu, lalu menutup mata perlahan tanda bahwa kau mulai memfokuskan diri pada keadaan.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap IV****. (Pertarungan Sesungguhnya)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ki<em>!' teriakmu dalam hati.

Kau mulai merasakan sesuatu bayangan yang sosoknya sangat jelas.

'Satu gadis, satu pemuda. Gesekan ini…' batinmu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melacak kejadian yang berlangsung di dalam, 'P-pemuda itu! Cih! Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini? Kenapa juga ia menggunakan _kendo_ untuk melukai seseorang! Gadis tahap pemula pula! Ini namanya melanggar peraturan!'

Kau tetap bertahan pada posisimu, tanpa mengubahnya barang sedikit pun.

'SIAL!'

Kau refleks membuka kedua mata seraya beralih memindahkan tubuh ke samping kanan pintu. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas tingkat 11-D terlempar dan menabrak dinding bercat biru hingga menimbulkan suara gebrakan yang keras. Kau melakukan senam jantung melihat secercah benda tajam terbuat dari besi baja ikut terlempar tepat di hadapanmu setelah benda yang kau ketahui bernama pedang ini membentur dinding. Kau berusaha mengatur detak jantungmu seraya memberanikan diri untuk mengambil pedang itu, bahkan kau sempat tidak percaya dengan benda yang kini benar-benar tersentuh oleh tanganmu.

Sebuah pedang terlihat tajam dengan gagang yang terbuat dari kayu sambi berukuran besar benar-benar ada di tanganmu. Kau menjadi gugup karena ini kali pertamanya kau memegang pedang sungguhan, bukan _shinai_ yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk latihan _kendo_. Kau terus memandangi secara terperinci pedang tersebut dan segera terhenti ketika kau mendapati ukiran berbentuk naga hitam berkepala dua yang terpahat di gagangnya.

'Ukiran ini! Prediksiku tepat! Dia dari perguruan Niatama Kiroitatsu! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?' pikirmu sambil memelototkan mata untuk mengecek benar atau tidaknya pengelihatanmu pada ukiran mengerikan tersebut.

"KYAAA~!"

Kau mendengar sekali lagi gadis yang ada di dalam menjerit keras. Kau yang tidak tahan mendengar rintihan dari si gadis yang mengisyaratkan permintaan tolong itu langsung berlari ke dalam kelas sekaligus memantabkan hati.

Kau mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang terduduk gemetar, kulitnya yang seputih salju terlumuri darah berasal dari luka sayatan yang menganga merah. Di hadapannya ada sesosok pemuda berbadan tegap menggunakan _men_ sedang bersiap-siap melakukan _shomen_ berbekal pedang yang mengkilat tertimpa sinar mentari.

'Celaka! Gadis ini bisa terbunuh!'

Kau berlari ke arah kedua orang tersebut dan berhasil menangkis pedang si pemuda dengan pedang yang kau pegang.

"K-Kibum-_oppa_…?"

Kau sempat menatap gadis yang memanggil namamu, sebelum pada akhirnya kau sangat terkejut mendapati juniormu dalam seperguruanlah yang hampir saja terbunuh pemuda ini. Tentu saja kau mengingatnya karena kau pernah berlatih bersama dengannya walau hanya dua kali.

"Cepat lari!" teriakmu kepada juniormu yang syok berat.

Sang gadis mengangguk lemah di matamu seraya berlari tertatih-tatih, meninggalkanmu dan pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan terlibat pertarungan berat. Kau baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi raut pemuda ini terlihat sangat terrkejut di balik _men_-nya.

"Hoo… Baru kuingat. Kalau tidak salah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?" kata pemuda menyeringai tertutupi _men_.

Kau pernah mendengar suara pemuda ini, maka dari itu kau menautkan kedua alis berusaha mengingatnya. Lalu seringai merendahkan terukir di bibirmu.

"Heh… Hampir saja aku melupakanmu. Lee Sungmin, aku pernah mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan _kendo_ persahabatan antarsekolah," katamu seakan menyombongkan diri.

Sungmin menatap sinis padamu, "Persahabatan? Cih! Apanya yang persahabatan? Semua ini begitu memalukan!" serunya geram.

"Kau berasal dari _Shi Dae Senior High School_ kan?" tanyamu melirik ukiran pada kedua pedang.

"Sungguh tersanjung mendengar kau begitu mengenalku," ucap Sungmin tersenyum licik, "Kim Kibum. Hm… Mumpung aku bertemu denganmu, akan kubayar kekalahanku waktu itu dengan nyawamu!"

Sungmin melompat mudur, kau melihat ia maju mendekatimu sambil mengambil posisi untuk melakukan tebasan kecil. Kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan _de-bana_ hingga pedangmu bertabrakan dengan pedang Sungmin, menimbulkan suara khas saat kedua pedang saling bertemu. Kau melompat sambil mengarahkan pedangmu untuk melakukan tebasan cepat. Tapi Sungmin berhasil menangkisnya dan membaliknya dengan teknik lanjutan.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, pertarungan sengit antara kau dan Sungmin masih berlangsung. Kau melakukan tebasan kepala dua kali berturut-turut pada Sungmin, tetapi masih bisa ditangkisnya lagi, bahkan kau merasa Sungmin memperkokoh pertahanannya. Kau menahan pedang Sungmin yang hampir melukai pelipismu. Pedangmu semakin lama semakin terdorong ke belakang. Memang tak segampang itu kau menggunakan pedang sama dengan _shinai_ yang sudah kau kuasai. Namun kau harus bisa! Sebab darah _kendo_ yang kental sudah mengalir di tubuhmu.

"Hyah!"

Sungmin menebas pedang milikmu hingga terpelanting jatuh ke lantai. Pertahanan yang kau gunakan runtuh seketika. Kau jatuh terduduk menatap ngeri pada pedang yang sudah berada di atas kepalamu. Sekali pedang itu tertebas, kau sangat yakin kalau hidupmu akan berakhir secara tak elit.

"Sekarang siapa yang kalah?" Sungmin berkata angkuh kepadamu, "Aku akan mengampunimu jika…" Ia menyeringai licik sambil menyentuh dagumu dan membawanya mendekat, "_baci_."

Kau menggeram marah langsung menepis tangan Sungmin dari wajahmu. Kau meruntuki dirimu yang pernah tersentuh oleh tangan bajingan itu walau hanya sekilas. Namun, lagi-lagi kau tidak berkutik mendapati pedang siap merobek leher putihmu.

'Hanya sampai sini ya?' Kau berkata miris dalam hati, menikmati sisa hidupmu yang terasa tragis.

Menutup mata, kau mulai mempasrahkan segalanya kepada Yang Di Atas, seraya menunggu ketika pedang tersebut mencabik-cabik tubuhmu.

Tetapi tidak… yang kau dengar adalah suara pedang sekali lagi saling beradu. Kau langsung mempunyai dorongan untuk membuka mata, ingin melihat dengan mata telanjang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kedua matamu terbuka lebar, melihat pemuda yang amat kau kenal menggantikan dirimu untuk bertarung dengan Sungmin.

"S-Siwon?"

Seakan napasmu tercekat setelah berhasil memanggil nama pemuda yang tanpa kau sadari telah menyelamatkan jiwamu.

Kau melihat Siwon tersenyum kecil padamu sebelum mulai menyerang Sungmin yang kini nampak kewalahan menghadapi Siwon yang hampir meraih gelar Master di Ichiyaru Hanagekesshin, perguruan yang merupakan tempat mengasah bakat _kendo_-mu.

Kau tercengang, mendapati Siwon berhasil menjatuhkan Sungmin hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Ujung terlancip pedang teracung di depan leher, bersiap-siap menusuk benda di depannya.

Matamu tertutup rapat, tidak berani melihat adegan penghilangan jiwa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Sayang sekali telingamu dapat mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang lama-kelamaan pudar ditelan waktu. Walaupun tanpa menggunakan _chogwa_ pelacak milikmu, kau bisa merasakan darah Sungmin mengalir deras melalui pergerakan angin dan suhu ruangan. Satu pedang menghantam lantai. Langkah kaki terdengar berhenti tepat di depanmu. Kau merasa tangan hangat Siwon menyentuh pundakmu.

"Tak kan kubiarkan tangan kotor manapun menyentuhmu lagi."

Kau hanya bisa membeku dalam pelukan Siwon.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apakah sudah ada salah satu perwakilan murid yang bisa memilih kostum untuk kelas <em>teather<em>?" tanya Kangin kepada patnernya yang lebih pendek dua sentimeter darinya.

Patner yang sering dijuluki _angel without wings_ ini membuka map hijau yang ada di tangannya, "Hm. Sepertinya belum ada yang sesuai. Banyak selera murid di sini terlalu tinggi dan nyentrik," jelasnya yang ternyata Leeteuk tersebut diakhiri tawa lepas.

"Yah. Aku tahu itu. Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Teukie," kata Kangin mencuri pandang ke arah Leeteuk sembari memasukkan tangan di saku celana, "Repot juga ya menjadi ketua OSIS."

Leeteuk terkikik geli mendengar keluhan seorang ketua OSIS bernama asli Kim Youngwoon tersebut, "Hei, memang siapa yang waktu masih bocah ingin menjadi ketua OSIS itu?"

Kangin menatap Leeteuk sebal, "Huh! Menjadi ketua OSIS itu hanya namanya saja yang terdengar keren! Pekerjaannya? Huah! Seabrek!" cecarnya frustasi.

Leeteuk berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, "Benar! Perlu kuingatkan ini sudah tugasmu!"

Kangin melirik sinis pada Leeteuk, lalu seringai licik muncul di bibir.

"Memang iya sih. Tapi aku jadi terkesan keren dan banyak dipuja para gadis cantik," kata Kangin percaya diri.

"Jangan narsis. Bekas '_Prince of School_'," ujar Leeteuk memutar kedua mata.

"Kasar sekali perkataanmu."

"Kau juga tahu kan ciri khasku?"

"Yang buruk!"

Leeteuk cemberut mendengar komentar ceplas-ceplos Kangin.

Di perempatan jalan kelas tingkat 10, mereka mengambil langkah untuk berbelok ke kiri.

"Kyaa!"

"Waa!"

BRUUKK!

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget memandang tubuh Kangin terpental ke belakang akibat bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis yang ikut terjatuh. Lantas ia mendekati Kangin, membantunya berdiri kemudian memapahnya mendekati sang gadis. Leeteuk memandang parno waktu menyadari gadis tersebut bergetar hebat berselimut darah segar yang terlihat baru. Kangin menjadi syok hingga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh.

Leeteuk tahu kalau ketua OSIS satu ini tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri jika sudah bertemu cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengambil insiatif untuk menangani sang gadis bercampur rasa cemas menjadi satu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk menyentuh lengan sang gadis.

Getaran di tubuh sang gadis tak kunjung berhenti, tapi bibirnya berusa mengucap beberapa kata.

"K-Ki-Kibum-_oppa_! N-Niatama K-Kiroitatsu…"

"Hah? Kibum? Nia-nia apa?" tanya Kangin akhirnya turun bicara sekaligus wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa kebingungan.

'Kibum? Bukannya dia…' pikir Leeteuk menyatukan kedua alis, 'Tunggu dulu! Benarkah aku tidak salah dengar? Niatama Kiroitatsu? Perguruan itu? Jangan-jangan…'

Leeteuk mendadak berdiri lalu berkata, "Kangin! Beritahukan kejadian ini kepada Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Perguruan Ichiyaru Hanagekesshin!"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan! Yang penting sekarang kau temui beliau dan kita bertemu lagi di ruang OSIS!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Ya!"

Tanpa berpikr panjang, Kangin berlari kencang melaksanakan perintah Leeteuk, sedangkan Leeteuk sendiri mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu ia berikan kepada sang gadis, "Hentikan darah yang mengalir dengan ini!"

"B-baik!"

Merasa sang gadis sudah membalut lukanya dengan benar dan bisa mengendalikan diri, Leeteuk langsung menutup kedua mata.

"_Ki_!"

Sementara itu…

Di ruang band, nampak delapan orang berkumpul nampak terduduk malas di sembarang tempat. Sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu mereka menunggu anggota band yang belum lengkap.

_**'Eunhyuk!'**_

Salah satu pemuda yang merangkap sebagai senior terlihat terkejut, sukses membuat anggota yang lain memandang ada-apa ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"_Chogwa_ Leeteuk. Sepertinya ada masalah. Sebentar akan kutanyakan."

Yang lain mengangguk paham.

'_Jeobmog_!' batin Eunhyuk menutup mata seraya berkonsentrasi.

_**'Eunhyuk? Kau ada di sana?'**_

_** 'Yap! Ada apa?'**_

_** 'Cepatlah kau pergi ke perempatan di dekat kelas tingkat 10! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang! Bawa Ryeowook dan Jaejoong bersamamu!'**_

_** 'Sebentar.'**_

Eunhyuk membuka mata seraya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh anggota band.

"Di mana murid baru bernama Jaejoong itu?"

Mereka saling menatap bergantian.

"Sudah dari jam istirahat pertama tadi dia menghilang," jelas Heechul menggidikkan bahu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kembali menutup mata.

**'**_**Mianhae Teukie. Aku tidak bisa membawa Jaejoong bersamaku.'**_

_** 'Kenapa?**_

_** 'Menurut Chullie, Jaejoong menghilang sehabis jam istirahat. Tapi Wookie bersamaku.'**_

_** 'Sial! Kalau begitu suruh Hankyung dan Heechul mencari Jaejoong, dia ini sangat kubutuhkan! Dan katakan kepada yang lainnya untuk berkumpul di ruang OSIS!'**_

_** 'Baik! Kami akan segera ke sana!'**_

Eunhyuk kembali membuka mata, kemudian arah pandangnya langsung tertuju pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Hankyung! Chullie! Cari Jaejoong! Dan untuk yang lainnya segera berkumpul di ruang OSIS! Serta Wookie! Kau ikut aku!" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa ini? Untuk apa kita harus berkumpul?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Perintah Leeteuk!"

Changmin yang mengerti mengangguk mantab. Ia memimpin yang lain menuju ke ruang OSIS, sedangkan Eunhyuk berlari diikuti Ryeowook di belakang. Hangkyung dan Heechul tidak lagi bersikap _childish_, mereka lebih mengutamakan tugas yang diberikan tanpa mengetahui tujuannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Aku ini nyasar ke mana sih? Perasaan sudah melewati lorong ini deh,' batinku mencelos.<p>

Sejak aku kehilangan jejak Leeteuk-_hyung_, tidak henti-hentinya aku menyusuri jalan-jalan di sekolah yang tidak jelas arahnya. Wajar saja jika aku tidak semudah itu menghafal tempat-tempat di _Shin Ki Senior Hing School_ yang luasnya tak terhingga ini, aku kan juga termasuk pelupa kelas berat. Anugerah Tuhan saja yang menjadikan diriku berotak encer.

Memilih untuk melupakan, aku bersandar pada dinding bercat biru karena kelelahan berjalan. Sekitar sepuluh menit beristirahat, aku kembali menapakkan kaki menuju ke tempat sasaranku semula, yaitu kelasku, di mana tasku kini berada.

Sampai di pertigaan, aku mengambil langkah ke kanan. Namun niatku teralihkan sepenuhnya ketika mencium bau darah berasal dari arah kiri, oleh sebab itu pada akhirnya aku berlari mengambil langkah ke kiri. Entah mengapa, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Sial! Ternyata masih ada perempatan jalan yang kutemui. Instingku berkata untuk memilih berbelok ke kiri lagi.

Langkahku mendadak terhenti mendapati busur dan tiga anak panah tergeletak begitu saja di tengah lantai. Sempat gentar, aku memberanikan diri mengambil busur dan anak panah yang terlumuri darah itu. Aku menutup mata rapat seraya berlari lagi mengikuti bercak darah yang memanjang, mungkin bekas darah tersebut bisa membawaku ke sebab sebagaimana bisa benda yang ada di tanganku ini tergeletak di lantai.

Papan bertuliskan 11-F tertangkap mataku. Berarti tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sudah sampai di kelasku. Tetapi ada yang aneh, kedua mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang yang terlihat mengintip dari balik dinding kelas tingkat 11-D. Tuhan! Bahkan aku baru menyadari pintu kelas tingkat 11-D sudah hancur berantakan. Perkiraanku jika pintu itu rusak setelah menghantam dinding yang bersebrangan, terbukti dengan dindingnya yang lecet.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua mataku mulai terbiasa pada sosok itu.

'Tunggu dulu! Aku kenal _gesture_ tubuh itu! Yunho kah?' pikirku mengerutkan kening.

Aku lebih mempertajam indera pengelihatanku lagi. Benar! Tidak salah lagi! Dia benar-benar Yunho, pikirku. Tanpa sadar, aku merasa lega mendapati Yunho bukan orang lain. Menyeringai licik, aku mengendap-endap ingin mengejutkan Yunho dengan kehadiranku. Tetapi tiba-tiba niatku musnah seketika melihat seseorang menggunakan cadar siap mengayunkan pedangnya di leher Yunho.

Refleks yang tidak pernah terduga olehku. Aku menanggalkan dua anak panah hingga terjatuh, lalu menyatukannya dengan busur yang kupegang di tangan kiri. Aku menarik anak panah yang tersangkut pada tali busur, lalu kufokuskan pandanganku ke arah orang bercadar tersebut.

'Semoga sempat!'

Merasa tepat sasaran, aku melepaskan anak panah yang kini telah melesat menuju ke arah Yunho.

'Sial! Kumohon jangan sampai meleset!'

Aku akan benar-benar menyesal andaikata panah itu melukai Yunho. Namun ternyata pengandaianku salah besar, memang benar panah itu tertuju pada Yunho bukan orang yang ada di belakangnya, tetapi aku menemukan tubuh Yunho yang mulai menghilang dalam hitungan detik, bersamaan dengan anak panahku yang telah sukses menembus jantung orang bercadar. Cairan pekat berwarna merah bercucuran membasahi lantai, tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

Busur yang ada di tangan kiriku terjatuh, lututku terasa lemas hingga aku pun juga ikut terjatuh. Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku.

Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?

Hanya satu kata yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Membunuh.

Aku baru saja menghilangkan nyawa manusia. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku meneteskan air mata penyesalan waktu menyadari kesalahan terberat yang telah keperbuat dalam kehidupanku.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang kau lakukan tadi bukan kesalahan."

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku, berharap Yunho-lah yang mengatakan hal itu terhadapku. Tetapi harapan menjadi tinggal kenangan, tidak ada seorang pun di dekatku. Apakah karena terlalu syok aku jadi mendengar suara Yunho?

"Apa kau ingin mendaftar sebagai pemuda yang kubenci?"

Aku mendengar suara Yunho lagi dan sesuatu yang terasa hangat menyentuh kedua pipiku, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menengadahkan kepala, perlahan wajah Yunho muncul dibalik angin, anggota tubuhnya yang lain juga lama-kelamaan mulai menampakkan diri. Sosok Yunho yang berlutut di hadapanku seraya menghapus air mataku menjadi jawaban tunggal dari pertanyaan mengambang milikku. Tubuhku yang sedari tadi bergetar, kini sudah berhenti. Ternyata pengaruh pemuda ini begitu menyihirku.

Aku menepis pelan tangan Yunho dari wajahku lalu berkata, "A-apa alasanmu mendaftarkan diriku menjadi orang yang kau benci?"

Kulihat Yunho tersenyum lembut, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku memundurkan kepala sedikit karena gugup dengan jarak wajah kami yang terlalu dekat, bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

"_Omonaaa_~! Roma-mphhhh!"

"Diam _babo_! Kau mengganggu mereka! Aduh! Hei! Jangan gigit tanganku!"

"Biarin!"

"Kau ini!"

Aku dan Yunho refleks memamandang ke arah sumber keributan. Dari balik dinding perempatan jalan yang sempat kulalui, aku tercengang melihat Hankyung dan Heechul sudah bertengkar hebat.

Salah tingkah ketahuan bermesra-mesraan dengan Yunho—walaupun niat awalnya tidak begitu, tapi tetap saja terkesan seperti itu—aku hendak berdiri dari dudukku. Mungkin karena salah tingkah itulah makanya keningku sampai bertabrakkan dengan dagu Yunho, membuatku yang setengah berdiri menjadi bimbang dan pasti akan terjatuh lagi.

Lagi-lagi dugaanku salah, terbukti dengan aku yang tidak jadi terjatuh disebabkan kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangku sekaligus menahan tubuhku. Sial! Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini, wajahku memanas mendapati kedua mata hitamnya bertemu kedua mata hitam beningku. Entah bagaimana bisa jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Yunho terlihat tampan jika sedekat ini.

'AISH! BARUSAN AKU MIKIR APA?' batinku terkejut.

"Ya! _Are you okay_?" tanya Yunho padaku.

Aku mengangguk a la robot menjadi terkesan bodoh sekaligus merasa Yunho membantuku berdiri dengan benar.

"_Gomawo_," ucapku seraya mengambil alih tubuhku.

Yunho mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku hanya memandang ke bawah menemukan Hankyung dan Heechul mendekat lagi, menatap kami penuh pikiran yang menjurus ke "itu".

Saat mereka telah bergabung dengan kami, tanpa tanda maupun suara, Yunho menunjuk ke arah kelas tingkat 11-D, di mana kami menemukan Kibum berjalan agak berat mendekati kami, diikuti sosok Siwon yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kibum, mungkin sudah sebegitu terlambat aku untuk mengekspresikan rasa terkejutku, melihat darah menghias baju seragam Siwon dan Kibum.

Aku yang masih bingung dengan keadaan memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa kalian ada di sini?"

Heechul berkacak pinggang, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Jae-_ah_! Tentu saja karena mencarimu!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis lalu berkata, "Ada apa sampai mencariku?"

"Perintah Leeteuk-_hyung_, kita harus berkumpul di ruang OSIS secepatnya," ucap Hankyung sok dingin.

"Ada hubungannya dengan _Shi Dae Senior High School_ kan?" kata Yunho memutar kedua mata.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruang OSIS, kuyakin kembaran dramatikmu sudah ada di sana bersama Yoochun," ujar Heechul memandangku.

'He? Kembaran dramatikku?' batinku tak mengerti.

Akhirnya kami semua meninggalkan tempat berlautan merah tersebut, aku tidak berani memandang pemuda bercadar yang kubunuh tadi, hanya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dan dosa besar yang akan membayangiku.

Aku merasa sesuatu menyentuh pundakku, menoleh ke belakang mendapati Yunho menggelengkan kepala seraya beralih menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, bahkan tak dapat kupungkiri hatiku menjadi nyaman atas perlakuan Yunho terhadapku.

Aku tidak peduli lagi terhadap gengsiku pada Yunho, yang pasti setelah semua keadaan bisa dikendalikan kembali, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih mengingat dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Kaki:<strong>

**o) Shinai:** Pedang yang terbuat dari bambu, senjata dalam permainan kendo.

**o) Shomen:** Tebasan kepala, sasaran tebasan adalah dari ujung dahi sampai ujung dagu dalam permainan kendo.

**o) De-bana:** Teknik menyerang pada saat lawan hendak memulai serangan dalam permainan kendo.

**o) Baci:** Cium/ciuman.

**o) Jeobmog:** Kunci untuk menyambung telepati.

**Yx pada minta SiBum, tuh udah ada adegannya. :D**

**O ya, mianhae kalau kebanyakan pakai istilah asing. Tapi setelah lembar ini mungkin udah gax pakai. ^^**

**~oOo~  
><strong>

**...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...**

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Kelima…<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menatap kagum pada pantulan dirinya di permukaan cermin. Kemeja santai berwarna putih berhiaskan garis-garis bewarna hitam telah melilit tubuh putihnya. Rambut hitamnya pun bertatahkan jambul yang terbentuk berkat gel yang dipakainya, menambah kesan sempurna seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tampan tiada tara.<p>

Sepatu kets putih membantunya melangkah menuju beranda. Kedua tangan putihnya pun turut berpartisipasi membuka pintu itu lebar. Seketika, angin malam yang dingin mengucap selamat datang pada dunia luar, menuntunnya berjalan di bawah remang-remang lampu penghias sekitar rumah. Mata hitam bening itu tak redup disambut malam, melainkan mengkilat indah tertimpa cahaya rembulan yang membagi sinarnya ditemani germelapan berlian kecil, mewarnai bentangan langit gelap.

Ia menuruni anak tangga perlahan, suara raungan anjing yang menggema tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari rumah yang lagi-lagi tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaannya kabur dari rumah sejak kecil memang tak dapat lagi diganggu gugat. Tetapi sudah biasa mungkin, anak tunggal yang dimanja kedua orang tua tak pernah berpikir sebagaimana bahaya tengah mengintai di balik dimensi sunyi. Persetan saja! Baginya kebebasan adalah kehidupan penuh kebahagiaan.

Memang egois.

Agak sulit saat ia melompati pagar halaman samping, memang seharusnya ia berpikir dua kali mengambil keputusan untuk memakai kemeja atau baju biasa. Contohnya saja celana jeans panjang dan kaos hangat? Lupakan! Pengalaman _dinner_ pertama yang pernah ia alami membuat dirinya bahkan berpikir tiga kali untuk hal ini. Memang susah jika tak terbiasa memakai akal sehat. Jaejoong lebih berpijak menggunakan kata hati.

Hampir jam tujuh malam hari, suara mesin kendaraan serta kilasan cahaya membelah gelap dan heningnya keadaan. Nampak nun jauh dari ujung jalan, ia melihat sebuah motor khas pria bewarna merah melaju pelan dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap V****. (Inti yang Mulai Terlihat)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Topi biru yang menutupi wajah si pengendara dilepas, menampilkan wajah asli Yunho berbalut jemper putih dan celana jeans panjang.<p>

Yunho turun dari motor seraya mendekat pada Jaejoong yang bergerak salah tingkah, lalu memandangnya dari atas sampai ke bawah melalui kedua mata hitamnya. Nampak kedua matanya menyipit saat menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri Jaejoong; rambutnya. Lantas, Yunho langsung menyentuh rambut Jaejoong yang sebagian menyembul ke atas itu kemudian menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho? Aku perlu setengah jam untuk membentuknya!" seru Jaejoong seraya menyentuh rambutnya dan membuatnya agar menjulang ke atas lagi.

Namun dengan cepat, Yunho menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Aku lebih suka rambutmu jatuh ke bawah, Joonggie. Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaya i—ouch!" Refleks Yunho dadanya yang baru saja dipukul keras oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah mengataiku cantik. _I hate this_!"

Yunho hanya meringis melihat wajah Jaejoong yang murka.

"_Mianhae_, Joonggie. Tapi sumpah, kau terlihat can—oke, lupakan saja," kata Yunho tak berani mengatakan kata cantik lagi saat menemukan Jaejoong akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Jaejoong langsung mengembungkan kedua pipi, tanda untuknya menetralkan perasaanya. Menilik dari sudut lain, Jaejoong meneliti penampilan Yunho yang amat terlihat santai.

"Bukannya kita cuma _dinner_ ya?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya dengan pakaian apa yang digunakan Yunho.

Secara, Jaejoong saja sampai berpikir ratusan kali untuk memakai baju biasa. Eh, malah patnernya saat ini memakai baju biasa.

"_Dinner_ kan salah satu bagian dari rencana malam kita," ucap Yunho santai.

Entah mengapa saat Yunho berkata "malam kita", wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah, walau tak terlihat karena kontras warna bertentangan dengan suasana.

"Eh? Perjanjiannya kan cuma _dinner_! Setelah selesai langsung pulang!" rajuk Jaejoong tidak setuju.

"Yang penting _dinner_ kan? Sudah kalah malah banyak maunya! Sudahlah ayo kita pergi!" ajak Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, "lagipula kalau ketahuan orang tuamu gawat juga kan? Bisa-bisa aku disemprot gara-gara dituduh mencuri anak orang."

Jaejoong menatap curiga pada Yunho, "Kau memata-mataiku ya?"

"Memata-matai? Hoo… Ayolah! Kau pikir aku ini orang yang kurang kerjaan apa?" dengus Yunho kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku pergi tanpa izin orang tua?"

Yunho menyeringai, "Baru saja kau sendiri kan yang bilang?"

Jaejoong menutup mulut setelah menyadarinya. Menghela napas menemukan Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Yunho mengajaknya untuk menaiki motor.

Jujur saja Jaejoong agak tidak nyaman duduk di motor Yunho, memang sudah dari sananya atau memang Yunho-nya saja yang sengaja mengganti tempat duduk motor yang mengharuskan si pembonceng untuk mendepel pada yang mengendarai motor? Jaejoong menangis dalam hati mengingat betapa sialnya ia malam ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah topi berwarna putih gading teracung di wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong melempar pandang untuk-apa pada Yunho.

"Ayolah sok jenius, kau tak asing lagi dengan benda ini kan?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir, "Tuan Jenius pengertian," ucapnya menyindir seraya merebut kasar topi Yunho lalu memakainya.

"Malas pakai helm. Untungnya malam minggu hari bebas."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Apa ya? Eng… Topi penyelamat?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya tentangku."

'_Narsis deh…'_ pikir Yunho.

"Persetan! Kau yang menularkan virus narsismu kepadaku! Ayo pergi!" bentak Jaejoong tidak terima dibilang narsis oleh Yunho, padahal kenyataannya memang ia narsis.

Yunho melirik tajam pada Jaejoong, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai melajukan motornya perlahan.

Mungkin ini memang belum terbukti kebenarannya. Tetapi entah bagaimana bisa, Yunho berpikir kalau Jaejoong kadang-kadang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang tanpa sadar. Contohnya saja waktu ia mengingat kembali kejadian di ruang band pertama kali itu, dan sekarang, ketidaksengajaan ia berpikir tentang kenarsisan, Jaejoong langsung mengetahuinya seolah-olah ia tadi berkata bukan berpikir. Apakah mungkin…

"YUNHO AWAS LAMPU MERAH!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, secara mendadak renungannya buyar seketika. Ia yang masih terkejut langsung mengerem motornya cepat, tak berpikir bagaimana nasib Jaejoong yang refleks memeluknya dari belakang. Untung saja acara rem mendadaknya bisa tepat sasaran, tidak melanggarnya satu mili pun. Tetapi tetap saja hal ini membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati, hampir saja ia menjadi korban tindak kriminal Yunho, apalagi ditambah para polisi yang bertugas, kini tengah menatap dirinya dan Yunho dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hei! Kau mikir apa sih? Kita hampir saja berurusan dengan polisi!" bentak Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Yunho yang terlindungi oleh topi.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau ada lampu merah, _babo_?" seru Yunho balik tanpa menjawab bentakan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga baru tahu sekarang, brengsek! Lagipula salah siapa juga melamun waktu mengendarai motor?"

Yunho mendengus, tak niat membalas pernyataan Jaejoong yang asal-asalan.

Jengah mendapati kawanan polisi memandangnya sengit, Yunho langsung tancap gas tanpa aba-aba saat rambu-rambu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau. Jaejoong yang masih _ngedumel_ tidak jelas, harus rela meninggalkan acara pertama demi berpegangan pada Yunho yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan penuh. Hampir saja topi yang ia kenakan jatuh terbawa angin andaikata ia tak bisa membagi konsentrasi dengan baik, harus bisa karena salah satu modal jenius adalah pembagian konsentrasi yang baik.

Di sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi, Yunho mengatur laju motornya agar berjalan lebih lambat. Namun setelah hampir berhenti, Yunho yang mempunyai pikiran licik langsung mengegas motornya lagi, hingga membuat Jaejoong yang sudah menghela napas lega kembali mengeluarkan makian kesal bewarna-warni. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang harus dilakukan Jaejoong demi membalas perbuatan Yunho ini? Berjauhan saja sudah membuatnya benar-benar gila, apalagi bila berdekatan, alamat pemesanan kamar khusus VVIP di Rumah Sakit Jiwa sudah menunggunya.

Motor yang mereka tumpangi, lama-kelamaan melaju lambat sampai benar-benar berhenti sesudah memasuki tempat parkir sebuah Mall terkemuka di kota mereka.

Jaejoong turun dari motor seraya membenarkan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakkan, dan melepas topi lalu memberikannya pada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho setelah menerima sambil memastikan motor yang diparkir telah aman, ia langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya erat, sempat mengharuskan Jaejoong berwajah merah padam di sana-sini.

"Jangan sampai kau termakan ketampananku ini ya?" ejek Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong mendengus sambil menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Yunho, "Ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan para gadis yang hobinya memakai _make up_ lapis sepuluh dan baju kekurangan bahan demi mengejar pemuda pujaan mereka!" bentak Jaejoong sengit.

Yunho tersenyum, tangannya iseng melingkar santai di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membawanya sedikit mendekat. Tentu mendapat reaksi menyimpang dari Jaejoong yang tidak setuju. Diperparah bisik-bisik tidak jelas dari seluruh orang yang mereka temui di lingkungan Mall, ada yang bilang mesra, sangat serasi, dan lain-lain yang tentunya merangkap sebagai Fujoshi atau Fudanshi. Di samping itu, ada juga yang mengernyit tidak suka.

Ya, wajarlah, sudut pandang setiap orang kan berbeda.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki Mall dengan posisi tetap seperti itu. Risih juga untuk Jaejoong karena baru kali ini ia bisa sedekat ini dengan salah satu laki-laki teman sekelas. Yunho pun sebenarnya juga baru pertama kali melakukan itu.

Percaya atau tidaknya itu kenyataan.

Tak perlu pendeskripsian secara mendetail untuk menggambarkan sebuah Mall paling elit seantero negeri, hampir semua orang walau hanya satu kali saja pasti pernah memasukinya.

Jaejoong sengaja mencari toko buku yang tertangkap oleh mata, setidaknya bisa menjadi alasan untuk ia melepaskan diri barang sedetik saja dari Yunho.

Lama mencari, akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan toko buku yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia menggeret tangan Yunho menuju ke _eskalator_ terdekat, yang pasti _eskalator_ tersebut dapat membawanya dan Yunho sebagai bonus menuju toko buku itu.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan saja! Kau ini mau kita celaka ya?" omel Yunho ketika Jaejoong mengajak ia berlari lagi ke arah _eskalator_ selanjutnya.

"Kalau pelan-pelan nanti keburu habis, mumpung ada di sini sekalian beli saja!" seru Jaejoong senang.

"Hah? Apanya yang keburu abis?"

"Sudah jangan cerewet deh, salah sendiri mengajakku ke mari."

Yunho menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan gerakan sewot, bibirnya bagai mengucap seluruh mantra yang ia hafal demi meruntuki nasibnya serta kekesalannya pada Jaejoong.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah meluncur mulus, mengantisipasi keheningan dan rintik hujan yang datang membanjiri bumi. Di langit lepas, cahaya rembulan diiringi bintang tak nampak dalam pandangan, melihat awan mendung pembawa hujan telah menutupi sinar keangungannya.<p>

Di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat sosok Yoochun yang mengenakan celana jeans panjang khas anak laki-laki tanggung dengan jemper berlengan pendek sebagai penghias tubuh bagian atas. Jam tangan klasik berukiran rumit bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sambil menyetir, sesekali ia melirik sekilas ke patner di sampingnya. Sang pemuda dalam balutan jaket tebal berbulu lembut dan bawahan berupa celana pas semata kaki tak bercorak entah bagaimana bisa sangat menarik perhatiannya daripada jalanan yang nampak sepi. Rambut yang sebagian sengaja dibuat melawan gravitasi dengan poni sedikit menyamping kiri tersebut nampak cocok dengan figur wajahnya.

"Aku merasa kau perhatikan, lho. Memang aku setampan itu ya?" sindir Junsu menyeringai.

Yoochun hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Junsu, lalu sebagai pelampiasan rasa salah tingkah, ia berdehem keras.

"Kau bukan orang bertipe narsis kan? Tumben sekali kau bilang seperti itu? Biasanya kau diam saja. Yah, kadang ada bawelnya dikit yang terkesan imut," ujar Yoochun dengan unsur menyindir penuh yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Namun, Junsu semakin memperlebar seringainya, "Tuh kan, memang benar kau memperhatikanku? Buktinya dalam seminggu ini kau sudah tahu hal kecil tentangku."

Yoochun pun menghela napas, malu tingkah lakunya sampai terlihat sedetail ini oleh Junsu. Tetapi, namanya bukan Yoochun kalau tidak bisa menguasai keadaan sesempurna mungkin, kendatipun hal tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di dalam hati dan dugaan Junsu yang melenceng jauh.

"Bilang saja kau suka kuperhatikan, habis perkara kan?"

Junsu memajukan bibir, "Ternyata kau bukan tipe orang yang suka humor ya?"

"Mungkin. Soalnya aku tergolong orang romantis. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pengecualian dari kata lupakan!" seru Junsu mendengus kesal seraya melempar pandang ke jalanan basah melalui jendela kaca mobil yang tertimpa guyuran air.

Yoochun menahan tawa melihat Junsu marah. Sebenarnya ia sudah merancang berbagai macam cara untuk membuat Junsu sebal-sebal gemas kepadanya. Berhasil memang, tapi entah mengapa Yoochun tidak menambah cara yang ia buat dalam keadaan yang terbayangi permasalahan rumit, dan itu sangat terbukti melalui wajah inosen Junsu yang melukis garis khawatir di sepanjang arah mata menatap kosong pada kaca jendela mobil.

"Masih memikirkan perselisihan antara _Shi_ _Dae Senior High School_ dan sekolah kita ya?" tanya Yoochun sukses membuyarkan tatapan kosong Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk sedikit sambil membenarkan sabuk pengaman yang kurang nyaman lalu berkata, "Aku memang pernah mendengar bahwa _Shi Dae Senior High School_ itu sekolah yang jauh dari kata baik, bahkan melakukan perbuatan licik demi memperluas wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Kudengar seluruh murid yang bersekolah di sana mendapat bekal pekerjaan memuaskan. Tapi tidak mengetahui jika mereka hanya dimanfaatkan." Junsu memandang Yoochun yang masih berkonsentrasi pada jalan, "Lagipula, aku baru pertama kali melihat Jaejoong sesyok itu setelah membunuh orang lagi."

"Lagi?" tanya Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Yah, lagi. Waktu SMP, sekolah kami atau _Seoul Junior High School_ pernah berselisih paham dengan _Shi Dae Junior High School._ Kau juga tahu sendiri kan berita pertarungan hebat pelemparan _chogwa_ dan penyusun strategi para jenius dipertaruhkan dalam perselisihan antarkedua pihak? Waktu itu Jaejoong yang tidak tahu menahu tentang _chogwa_ menggunakan bakat memanahnya untuk membunuh murid dari_ Shi Dae Junior High School_, hampir dua puluh orang mati di tangannya, sisanya ditangani oleh murid _Seoul Junior High School_ yang lain. Apa dia trauma? Soalnya setelah membunuh dia pingsan seketika."

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu, "Oh, perang _Shi Dae-Seoul_ itu ya? _Shin_ _Ki Junior High School_, sekolahku, juga membantu menyalurkan obat-obatan dan tenaga medis untuk korban dari _Seoul Junior High School_. O ya, sekadar informasi saja, bukannya _Shi Dae Junior High School_ itu bibit unggul _Shi Dae Senior High School_ ya? Mungkin juga cabangnya dari situ. Dasar sekolah pembuat onar! Kalau saja _Shi Dae Senior High School_ dan cabangnya bukan penghasil murid jenius dalam bidang olah raga antarnegeri, pasti sekolah itu sudah tamat dari dulu!"

"Err… Lalu bagaimana permasalahan antara sekolah kita dengan _Shi Dae Senior High School_? Kurasa keputusan Leeteuk-_hyung_ tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah secepat itu. Siapa tahu kan jika _Shi Dae Senior High School_ masih menyerang sekolah kita?"

"Percayalah pada Leeteuk-_hyung_, diam-diam dia anak keturunan dari keluarga tetua ilmu _chogwa_ lho. Makanya sekolah kita mengandalkannya jika ada masalah menyangkut tentang _chogwa_. Lagipula keputusan Leeteuk-_hyung_ memilih jalan damai sudah disetujui oleh semua pihak kan? Ditambah lagi _Shi Dae Senior High School _yang membayar ganti rugi, salah sendiri mencari masalah!" geram Yoochun memukul setir mobil.

"Kasihan setir mobilnya kau pukul sedemikian rupa," ejek Junsu menjulurkan lidah pada Yoochun.

Yoochun memijat pelipis pasrah menghadapi sikap Junsu yang mulai _innocent_ lagi. Ada kalanya seorang penerus Park _Corporation_ sepertinya merasa bimbang dalam keadaan tak sesuai, seperti saat ini.

"Kau ini mau bercanda atau serius? Hah… Aku tidak tahu seluruh isi otakmu, Su-ie" ujar Yoochun.

Junsu melirik sebal ke arah Yoochun melalui ekor mata, "Ya! Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"_Call mark from me to you_," ucap Yoochun santai seraya membelokkan setir mobil ke suatu gedung yang tampak ramai dikunjungi para pengunjung, lalu sosok mobil yang mereka tumpangi menghilang tertelan pintu khusus untuk pemarkiran mobil.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mereka jadi datang atau tidak ya?" gumam Heechul mendekati Ryeowook yang bersantai di beranda restoran setelah mengantarkan pesanan untuk pelanggan.<p>

Ryeowook menggeleng malas sambil menggapai-gapai rintik hujan yang tersentuh tangannya, "Entahlah, sepertinya tidak datang karena hujan ini." Ia berkata seraya memperlihatkan rintik air yang tertampung telapak tangannya pada Heechul, "Jujur aku memikirkan hal lain selain mereka berdua," ujarnya menghela napas.

"Apa?"

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan sambil menatap Heechul penuh arti, "_Shi Dae Senior High School_, setidaknya itulah yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku."

"Untuk apa kau pikirkan? Lagipula perseteruan antara sekolah kita dengan _Shi Dae Senior High School_ sudah selesai kan?"

"Masalahnya tak semudah itu, Chullie." Ryeowook memandang langit lepas, "Kau juga tahu sendiri kan kalau anak _Shi Dae Senior High School_ itu otaknya picik?"

Heechul menghela napas, "Benar sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Wookie? Jalan damai sudah ditempuh, semua menerima setuju. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Bukan jalan damai."

"Lalu?"

"Usaha pembunuhan di kelas tingkat 11-D, gadis dari perguruan _kendo_ Ichiyaru Hanagekesshin korbannya bukan? Coba kau pikir baik-baik. Untuk apa jika mereka sampai membunuh salah satu murid di _Shin Ki Senior High School_? Kalau ketahuan, bisa saja mereka dituntut tanpa memperdulikan prestasi sekolah. Cih, sayang sekali, sekolah kita malah menerima maaf mereka! Apa yang dipikirkan Leeteuk-_hyung_ sih?"

Heechul menopang dagu di permukaan pagar beranda sambil berkata, "Kalau menurutku, usaha pembunuhan tersebut hanya ada urusannya antara perguruan Ichiyaru Hanagekesshin dan perguruan Niatama Kiroitatsu. Mereka sama-sama perguruan di bidang _kendo_. Jadi, mungkin masalah pribadi antardua pihak."

"Kalau opinimu benar, tetap saja ada kaitannya dengan sekolah. Ingat? Perguruan _kendo_ Ichiyaru Hanagekesshin milik sekolah kita, lawannya? Dari _Shi Dae Senior High School_. Huh, sebanding."

"Ah, kepalaku berputar," ucap Heechul memegangi kepala linglung, "Aish~! Wookie! Tidak ada urusannya dengan kita kan? Biar mereka yang penting-penting saja yang mengurusnya!"

"Kita juga termasuk karena ikut rapat dak-dakan itu!" bentak Ryeowook memegang kedua pundak Heechul gemas.

"Aku tidak dengar~!" seru Heechul menutupi kedua telinga dengan tangan seraya menjulurkan lidah ke Ryeowook.

"Dasar."

BRAAAKK!

Pintu menuju beranda digebrak keras, menampilkan seorang gadis berbaju khas pelayan datang dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran sembari berjalan mendekati pelayan.

Pelayan mengatur napasnya sebelum berkata, "Mianhae Heechul-_ssi_, ada pelanggan yang mengamuk di restoran kita!"

"Perlihatkan padaku," ucap Ryeowook.

"B-baik!"

Mereka bertiga pun segera masuk ke ruang restoran utama. Ekspresi kaget nampak di wajah Ryeowook dan Heechul mendapati seseorang yang mereka kenal sudah menyeringai licik tanpa penghalang. Di belakangnya terduduklah sesosok manusia berjemper krem dan celana hitam santai selutut sedang menyantap hidangan yang diduga disediakan dari sini.

Meninggalkan pokok permasalahan utama, Ryeowook dan Heechul merasa aneh karena restoran mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada pelanggan mengamuk seperti yang diceritakan si pelayanan. Kecurigaan muncul di kala mereka menatap pelayan yang mengalami keringat dingin.

"Kau berbohong kepada kami?" tanya Ryeowook menyipitkan mata.

Pelayan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda bahwa ia merasa terpojok. Sebelum ia mengucap kata, sang patner dari tokoh utama yang ditinggalkan dalam permasalahan menyela keadaan sesak.

"Hankyung yang menyuruh dia berbohong, jadi marahi saja dia," kata pemuda jemper krem yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu sambil menyantap makanan pesanannya.

"Oh! Jadi kau ya dalangnya?" seru Heechul membentak-bentak Hankyung.

Hankyung sendiri menatap sinis pada Yesung yang masih menikmati makanannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengemplang kepala Yesung dengan topi yang ia kenakan, sukses membuat Yesung yang hampir melahap supitan makanan selanjutnya tersedak hebat hingga terbatuk-batuk keras. Ryeowook yang khawatir refleks mengambil segelas minuman yang tak sengaja dibawa pelayan dan memberikannya pada Yesung yang langsung menerimanya dan segera meminum seluruh isi yang ada pada gelas sampai habis.

"Kau tak apa, Sunggie?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung pelan.

"T-tidak apa. Ugh…" ucap Yesung menutup mulutnya.

Entah mengapa setelah meminum minuman tadi, Yesung merasa mual, maka dari itu ia mencengkram pundak Ryeowook, menenangkan perutnya yang gemeroncang dengan muka menahan… menahan… ugh!

"W-Wookie… M-minuman a-apa yang k-kau berikan p-padaku?" lirih Yesung terbata-bata seraya memegangi perutnya dengan satu tangan.

Ryeowook bingung hendak menjawab apa, alhasil ia melirik si pelayan yang mengembalikan bekas gelas minuman Yesung ke nampan kosong, "T-tadi itu minuman apa?"

Si pelayan menelan ludah paksa, sedikit berusaha ia berkata, "_Mianhae_ Ryeowook-_ssi_, m-minuman tadi adalah susu putih k-khusus untuk kucing yang d-dipesan s-seorang p-pelanggan."

"_Muot_?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi sedangkan Yesung langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Ryeowook erat. Sang tersangka alias pelayanan mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat kejadian, meninggalkan Hankyung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Heechul yang cekikikan tidak jelas, serta dirinya plus Ryeowook yang masih bertahan dalam pose meyakinkan.

"W-Wookie… A-aku…"

"Y-ya?"

"BAWA AKU SEKARANG KE TOILET TERDEKAT!" perintah Yesung membawa lari Ryeowook ke kanan.

Ryeowook yang tangannya ditarik Yesung mencoba menahannya, "T-tapi toiletnya di sebelah kiri! Ya! Berhenti!"

Sosok Yesung dan Ryeowook pun menghilang di balik pintu, menyisakan Hankyung dan Heechul yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah teduduk di kursi pelanggan sembari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Karena takut mengganggu para pelanggan lain, mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga agar meredam tawa mereka, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri masih ada kikikan geli meluncur nyaring.

"Teman kita eror," komentar Hankyung diakhiri tawa geli.

Heechul menggangguk setuju masih tertawa senang. Tetapi lama-kelamaan tawanya berubah menjadi tawa canggung hingga terhenti seketika. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Hankyung. Selimut khayal bernama hawa tak enak menemani mereka di setiap hembusan napas yang timbul, membawa perasa kunci menutup mulut masing-masing pihak.

"Apakah pelayanan di restoran ini sebegitu tega membiarkan para pelanggannya memandangi pelanggan lain sedang menyantap makanan?" cecar Hankyung mengejek.

Heechul yang sadar betul hanya mengerucutkan bibir. Kebetulan atau sengaja, Heechul mengikuti jejak Ryeowook dengan mengambil buku menu yang dibawa pelayan lewat. Ia memasang senyum terpaksa berusaha sebaik mungkin "melayani" pelanggannya yang tak biasa.

"Selamat malam Tuan, menu spesial kali ini adalah _Potato Chess Cake_ dengan keju pilihan terbaik, dilumuri butiran kentang selembut salju, dan dipanaskan dalam oven pilihan sehingga roti di dalamnya akan terasa meleleh ketika sampai di lidah. Lalu saus keju yang semakin menambah kelezatan menu tersebut, selain itu masih ada menu andalan kami ya…"

"Kalau berbicara itu enakan sambil duduk!" potong Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul.

Heechul tak berkomentar banyak selain menuruti kemauan Hankyung. Setelah itu, ia menjelaskan menu apa saja yang ada, tanpa menyadari bahwa kursinya berdempetan dengan kursi Hankyung, otomatis mereka berdua juga dekat. Sangat dekat.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...<strong>

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Keenam…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa jadi kita berempat yang menjadi korban sih? Tak puaskah pasangan OSIS terngetop itu menyiksa kita dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang melelahkan?" bentak Changmin kesal seraya mengambil sebuah kostum asal-asalan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pembeli.<p>

Minho mendelik ke arah Chanhgmin dan berkata, "Aish, jangan banyak bicara. Di belakangnya saja kau berani berkata seperti itu, coba kalau di depan mereka? Makan tuh _chogwa_ Kangin!"

"Hi~! Aku tidak mau dicekik sulur-sulur mengerikan itu!'

Eunhyuk menghela napas mendengar pertengkaran temannya tersebut. Terlebih lagi ia hanya bisa diam menahan malu mendapati hampir seluruh pengunjung toko kostum memandang aneh ke arah mereka berempat. Yah, walaupun yang satunya lagi sedari tadi diam saja tak berkomentar.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini sedang asyik berkutat pada apa yang ia pegang. Kedua bola mata coklat miliknya berbinar-binar memandang layar _handphone_. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang menarik minat pemuda bernama Lee Donghae tersebut?

Penasaran sekaligus resah dan jengah dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh orang-orang tak dikenal, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri di dekat patung manusia berpakaian kostum pangeran negeri dongeng. Donghae yang merasakan kedatangan Eunhyuk langsung memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke saku celana, kemudian memasang tampang tak berdosa pada Eunhyuk seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap VI****. (Di Tengah Kebingungan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk cemberut.<p>

"Aku tahu isi otakmu sekarang, _babo_! Dasar _playboy_! Bisakah kau tidak lagi mempermainkan perasaan gadis? Kena batunya baru tahu rasa kau! Untung saja aku sahabatmu!" seru Eunhyuk menjewer kuping Donghae

"E-eiya! Lepas oi! Panas nih!" pinta Donghae berusaha melepas jeweran Eunhyuk.

"Huh! Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini!" bentak Eunhyuk menarik daun telinga Donghae gemas lalu melepasnya.

"Ya! Telingaku bisa copot beneran nih!" seru Donghae balik mencubit pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memajukan bibir bawahnya ketika Donghae nyengir lebar setelah mempermainkan pipinya, "Hilangkan kebiasaan menyebalkan itu! Aku bukan anak setingkat SD lagi!"

Donghae menyeringai, "Sulit tuh!" ucapnya menjulurkan lidah.

"Huft… Sudahlah. Ayo kita berkonsentrasi memilih kostum lagi," ajak Eunhyuk kembali berbaur pada Changmin dan Minho, meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

Donghae mengangkat bahu sebelum menyusul Eunhyuk, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat di ujung jalan toko. Menaikkan sebelah alis, Donghae mengurungkan niat untuk menyusul Eunhyuk, melainkan membuntuti bayangan hitam tersebut yang masih tertangkap mata dan berharap bahwa dirinya tidak kehilangan jejak.

"O ya, lain kali kau ajak salah satu gadismu bersama kami ya," pinta Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang, namun yang bersangkutan tidak ada di tempat, "Lho? Donghae ke mana? Donghae?" panggil Eunhyuk sembari mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan toko.

"Tak usah sepanik itulah. Kemungkinan Donghae mengejar gadis cantik yang berseliweran. Kau juga tahu kan kebiasaannya seperti apa?" cecar Minho berusaha menghibur Eunhyuk yang terlihat resah.

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham dengan lemah.

"Hei kalian berdua! Bantu aku membawa barang bawaan ini dong! Oi! Dengar tidak sih?" seru Changmin berusaha menenteng sekeranjang besar penuh kostum beraneka ragam.

"Kau ini laki-laki berjenis apa sih? Sudah tahu etika kan kalau laki-laki yang lebih tinggi harus membawa yang berat-berat sedangkan yang lebih pendek tinggal suruh?" ujar Minho berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Mana ada sejarahnya?" bentak Changmin sambil melempar salah satu kostum kepada Minho.

"Ya! Jangan main lempar sembarangan! Kalau suruh ganti rugi gimana?" omel Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita bayar barang belian kita," ajak Minho memimpin perjalanan.

Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Minho di samping Changmin.

Kasihan nasib satu-satunya laki-laki paling tinggi di antara tiga pemuda tersebut, harus menenteng sekeranjang besar penuh kostum sampai ke meja kasir yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Salah sendiri dilahirkan laki-laki dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata.

Di samping itu, sedari tadi Eunhyuk masih resah memikirkan ke mana sosok Donghae pergi, karena biasanya Donghae akan kembali secepat mungkin setelah urusan dengan gadis yang ia kejar sudah selesai. Tetapi kali ini, berbeda, lumayan lama Donghae pergi berpisah dengan mereka.

"Eunhyuk awas!"

Mendengar peringatan seseorang, refleks Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia yang masih bingung telah terjadi apa, tak menyadari bahwa beberapa kardus berisi nampak akan menimpa dirinya dari atas. Eunhyuk yang syok tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menunggu nasib ketika bongkahan beberapa kardus tersebut sukses menghantam dirinya.

Sebelum benar-benar terjadi, Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, sempat pula menyilangkan tangan di atas kepala, bermaksud melindungi bagian terpenting organ tubuh.

"Merindukanku, Hyukkie?"

"Hah?"

Eunhyuk membuka kedua mata lebar, sadar betul saat tangan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat, retina mata Eunhyuk juga menangkap sebuah cahaya ungu kehitaman membentuk perisai belahan bola, kardus-kardus yang berencana akan menimpa Eunhyuk pun batal seketika, mendapati kenyataan bahwa kardus-kardus tersebut telah menghantam perisai yang bersumber dari telapak tangan seseorang, entah siapa Eunhyuk belum tahu. Akibatnya, gemuruh lapisan kardus bertabrakan dengan lantai membuat suara tersendiri, hingga kardus terakhir mengakhiri perisai seseorang yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Huh. Seharusnya aku membawa kamera saat ini, jarang sekali kau menampakan tampang sesyok itu."

"Apa?" seru Eunhyuk memandang pada seseorang yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

Syok tingkat tinggi menerjang Eunhyuk, sampai membuat mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan kedua mata lebih melebar bahkan terbelalak.

"Wow, benar-benar menyesal tidak bawa kamera."

"D-Donghae…?" ucap Eunhyuk masih terbata saking syoknya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang punya _chogwa_ perisai di sekitarmu, hah?"

"Che! Lepaskan aku _babo_!" bentak Eunhyuk memisahkan diri dari Donghae.

"Baiklah," kata Donghae mengangkat kedua tangan.

Eunhyuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya. Lalu ia melingkarkan pandang sampai mendapati lagi-lagi dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia juga melihat keadaan Changmin dan Minho baik-baik saja, apalagi Donghae, jangan ditanyakan juga alih-alih ia sendiri yang menyelamatkan Eunhyuk. Seperti cerita dalam dongeng saja.

"Hei!" bentak Eunhyuk ketika merasa dirinya digeret Donghae menjauhi kerumunan.

"Sst! Jangan berisik, Hyukkie! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alis, "Bantuan apa?"

"Ikut aku!" ajak Donghae melarikan diri membawa Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pergi menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang tersebut, meninggalkan Changmin dan Minho yang kebingungan mencari mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>'Dompetku kempes,' batin Yunho menatap horor pada tumpukan kardus yang sedang dibawa para pelayanan toko buku.<p>

"_Gomawo_ Yunnie~! Tumben baik banget," rayu Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek seraya merangkul-rangkul lengan Yunho sarkastik, "makanya kalau lagi 'kosong' jangan sok-sokan mengajak orang keluar malam," tambahnya berbisik.

Yunho mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir aku tidak mampu membiayai orang saat mengajaknya keluar, begitu?" kata Yunho menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan menariknya agar mendekat.

"Oh, oh, oh. Tenang saja. Kau yang blak-blakan jujur padaku," ucap Jaejoong mendorong Yunho.

"Aish!" desis Yunho menyipitkan mata yang disambut Jaejoong dengan juluran lidah.

Yunho mengeluarkan kartu ATM dari dompet dan memberikannya pada petugas penjaga kasir. Di samping itu, Jaejoong memberi perintah kepada para pelayan toko buku untuk mengantarkan berkadus-kadus komik jepang terbaru yang dibelikan Yunho ke alamat rumahnya, beruntung karena toko buku tersebut menyediakan layanan antar, dengan ongkos tambahan tentunya. Jaejoong sempat menyeringai licik mendapati Yunho menelan ludah paksa waktu melihat total harga dari komik yang mereka beli.

"O ya, aku belum beli buku ilmu penyembuhan versi terbaru. Kau tunggu di sini, ya! Aku hanya sebentar kok," izin Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kaki mencari buku yang ia maksud.

Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa Yunnie-_ah_?" bisik Jaejoong menggoda.

Yunho menggeleng cepat dengan badan yang bergetar, "B-berapa buku lagi yang akan kau beli?"

Jaejoong semakin menyeringai lebar seraya mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Yunho, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah pada wajah panik Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan mengajak orang jika 'kosong', _chagiya_," bisik Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yunho lagi.

'_Damn_! Dia menggodaku!' batin Yunho sengit.

Jaejoong memandang remeh pada Yunho sebelum mengambil kartu ATM milik Yunho yang masih ia pegang, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kasir. Jaejoong mengambil dompet berwarna putih dari saku celana yang ia pakai, mengeluarkan kartu ATM dan menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir.

"Maaf, apakah toko buku di sini bisa sekaligus mentransfer uang pada ATM lain? Kalau bisa tolong pindahkan total semua komik yang saya beli ini ke kartu ATM milik pemuda tadi," pinta Jaejoong tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah," jawab petugas kasir mulai melakukan perintah Jaejoong.

"Ya! _Wait for minute_!" bentak Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, "kau gila apa? Apa kau mau menghinaku?" seru Yunho marah.

Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Yunho, membuat Yunho sedikit bergidik mendapat tatapan semenusuk itu. Wajar saja, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Jaejoong sesengit ini, terlebih lagi jika pemuda yang ia perhatikan sering mengumbar senyum. Unik sekali kan?

"Dari awal, kau yang menghinaku, Jung-_ssi_. Kau pikir aku pemuda serendah itu apa?" desis Jaejoong memutari tubuh Yunho yang mematung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Maksudku?" Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yunho, "Materialistis, setidaknya itulah maksudku."

Yunho menyeringai lega setelah mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong. Ia mengemplang kepala Jaejoong dengan topi, beralih menarik pipi Jaejoong agar mendekat, "Kau selamat, Joonggie. Aku hampir berpikir kau adalah manusia penggila harta." Yunho menarik kembali tangannya, "Tak usah pakai acara transfer, begini-begini aku miliader lho," katanya sombong, "hanya _negative thinking_ saja aku sempat membuat rencana licik untuk menjatuhkanmu."

"Huh, dasar. Lagipula isi otakmu gampang ditebak," jawab Jaejoong berjalan menuju kasir lagi, "Tidak perlu repot. Ikuti saja mauku atau kau lebih memilih pulang jalan kaki tanpa kunci motor dan dompet?"

"_M-muot_?" gagap Yunho langsung mengecek seluruh kantong yang ada pada dirinya, _'Mana dompet dan kunci motorku?'_ batinnya panik.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Yunho-_ah_. Dua benda yang kau cari aman bersamaku."

Yunho merenung, "Kenapa dari awal aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong… kata-kata batinku maupun yang lainnya bisa ia dengar? Dan sejak kapan kunci motor serta dompetku dipegang dia? Bakat mencopet ternyata," gerutunya sangat pelan.

Daripada itu, sebenarnya Yunho ingin membatin saja kalimat yang ia lontarkan, tapi lebih memilih bersuara seminim mungkin hingga presentase pendegaran orang tak akan bisa sampai semudah itu. Kecurigaan Yunho semakin kuat mengenai keanehan yang mengendap pada diri Jaejoong, sungguh pun ia tak pernah mengerti apa benar pemuda satu ini benar-benar tidak sadar pada suara "langsung" atau "tidak langsung". Kecuali satu hal, kemungkinan yang kuat sebagai penjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di otak.

Jaejoong… Amat tak sadar bahwa dirinya juga mempunyai_ chogwa_.

Menyeringai licik, diam-diam Yunho mempunyai rencana brilian untuk kasus tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoochun dan Junsu nampak berbincang akrab menaiki <em>eskalator<em>. Saking serunya, mereka sampai tidak menyadari arah kaki mereka akan berpijak ke jalan yang mana. Mungkin bagi mereka berdua, asal ada keraimaian, pasti ada suatu tempat yang menarik perhatian. Entah benar adanya atau tidak, apa Junsu tidak menyadari jika sedari ia berjalan beriringan dengan Yoochun, ia selalu diperhatikan oleh pemuda tersebut. Pengakuan kuat telah membuktikan seorang pemuda imut sungguh pesona alami yang tak terbantahkan, bagi Yoochun tentunya.

"Err… Yoochun. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat makan? Aku yang traktir deh, pupung ada di Mall pasti makanannya enak-enak," ucap Junsu nyengir, "Lagipula… Aku ingin berbicara serius dengamu."

"Hm? Aku masih mempercayai etika berkata bahwa yang tua selalu memimpin yang muda. Jadi traktiranmu kuambil belakangan saja, Su-ie. Biar aku yang menraktirmu malam ini," jawab Yoochun santai, "Pasti masalah pengendali di luar _chogwa_ kan? Hah… kau itu orang aneh. Tertarik pada hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Junsu tersenyum sekenanya, "Heh. Pintar sekali kau mengeluarkan _chogwa_ andalanmu itu!" bentak Junsu sinis, "Apa kau lupa peraturan di sekolah kita yang mengatakan kalau tidak boleh menggunakan _chogwa_ di luar sekolah?"

"Ya! Kau saja tidak tahu pepatah 'peraturan ada untuk dilanggar', bukan?"

"Aku bukan orang penyimpang tahu! Jangan samakan aku denganmu dan pepatah gilamu itu!"

Perdebatan singkat mereka diakhiri dengan mereka yang masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran mungil bersuasana nyaman. Banyak juga pengunjung saling menyapa walau diyakini tak saling kenal. Keramahan pelayan dalam melayani para pengunjung sangat tergambar begitu jelas melalui senyuman dan tawa renyah yang menggema.

Restoran pintar, memilih suasana kampung halaman yang banyak dirindukan para pekerja keras di kantornya.

Yoochun mengajak Junsu untuk duduk di meja dekat jendela besar. Ada alasan tersendiri bagaimana Yoochun amat memavoritkan tempat tersebut.

"Selamat malam. Adakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" sapa salah satu pelayan yang datang di meja mereka.

Junsu mengangguk mantab sambil menerima uluran buku menu, "Mm… Apa ya?" ucanya melihat-lihat isi buku tersebut, "Ah! Aku pe…"

"Ayam panggang mentega untuknya dan _Kimichi Jjigae_ untukku. Dua _riesling _sebagai pelengkap," kata Yoochun cepat seraya memberikan buku menu yang ia pegang kepada pelayan, tanpa menyadari bahwa Junsu menahan gondok setengah mati sambil menatap dirinya sinis.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu," ucap pelayan membungkukkan badan singkat dan berlalu dari hadapan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan _chogwa_ sembarangan, Chunnie! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana akibatnya?" gusar Junsu menepuk jidat.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Aku suka panggilanku darimu, Su-ie. Lagipula, tak usah dipikirkan lah. Selain itu, apa kau tidak jadi mengutarakan pertanyaanmu padaku?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan utama.

"Err…" Junsu menunduk, "kau pengendali apa selain _chogwa_?"

"Hm? Pengendali apa? Maksudmu elemen pengiring _chogwa_?" kata Yoochun menopang dagu.

"Ya… Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Yoochun mengangguk, "Aku berelemen api, berbanding terbalik dengan _image_-ku kan?"

Junsu tersenyum, "Berelemen api tapi bersifat sok _cool_ di hadapan para gadis. Huh… percampuran ajaib."

"Pedasnya tutur kata lembutmu," ucap Yoochun menghela napas, "padahal kau pengendali udara kan?"

Junsu mengangguk, "Elemen tidak mempengaruhi sifat seseorang kan? Kecuali dalam ilmu perbintangan," katanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja.

Yoochun terdiam, membuat Junsu bingung ingin mulai mencairkan suasana dengan cara yang bagaimana. Pada akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Yoochun mencuri pandang pada sosok Junsu yang nampak resah, ingin ia bertanya tetapi sesuatu menghalangi. Perkataan yang akan diluncurkan begitu tak diizinkan oleh tenggorokan. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa bisa suasana menjadi dingin dan canggung menyelimuti.

"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan anda," kata seorang pelayan yang tadinya melayani mereka berdua seraya meletakkan dua gelas _riesling_ di atas meja.

Yoochun mengangguk lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sebagai tanda bahwa pelayan tersebut telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan selesai dalam pengantaran minuman. Setelah si pelayanan menghilang dari pandangan, Yoochun menatap Junsu lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa lagi padaku?" ucap Yoochun meraih segelas _riesling_ dan memainkannya.

Junsu juga mengambil _riesling_ lalu meminumnya hingga seperempat _riesling_ di dalam gelas menghilang, "Apa… rumor elemen pengiring _chogwa_ itu benar-benar ada? Apa benar kita bisa menngendalikan elemen yang telah ditakdirkan pada kita?"

"Hm?" Yoochun menarik sebelah alis ke atas.

Junsu mengelus tengkuk sedikit panik, "Kau tahu kan? Matamu… bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan. Jadi… apa yang akan terjadi jika elemen pengiring _chogwa_ digunakan?"

Yoochun memejamkan kedua mata.

"Pada dasarnya, ilmu _chogwa_ tersebut adalah ciptaan manusia yang mempunyai hubungan kuat dengan roh-roh suci di dunia. Ada keempat elemen yang menjadi pokok dari semua elemen terkecil yang ada di bumi, yaitu air, api, tanah, dan udara. Semua itu saling terhubung, tidak bisa dihilangkan salah satu atau akan menjadi bencana besar karena keseimbangan seluruh alam rusak. Kau tahu apa artinya?" kata Yoochun yang disambut dengan gelengan lemah oleh Junsu, "Elemen pengiring _chogwa_, hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali seumur hidup. Ini adalah aturan terpenting bagi semua manusia yang mempunyai _chogwa_, agar manusia tidak serakah dan menggunakan elemen pengiring sesuka mereka untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang diinginkan."

"Kenapa hanya boleh digunakan satu kali?" tanya Junsu menyela.

Park Yoochun pun membuka mata lalu berkata, "Resiko tinggi. Sekali kau menggunakan elemen pengiring _chogwa_, kekuatan _chogwa_-mu akan hilang atau yang lebih parah lagi…" Ia terdiam sejenak, "…kau akan kehilangan nyawa."

Junsu terpaku sejenak, "Masa depannya bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak berani berkomentar, karena manusia bisa mengubah masa depan."

"Begitu ya…" Junsu menghela napas, "Lalu bentuk-bentuk elemen pengiring _chogwa_ itu apa saja?"

"Tiga perubahan, digunakan untuk menyerang, penyembuhan, dan melindungi. Tidak bisa sekaligus. Pilih salah satu, dan kehilangan _chogwa_ atau nyawa." Yoochun memainkan gelas _riesling_-nya, "Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu tentang elemen pengiring _chogwa_? Bukannya informasi ini sudah dihilangkan oleh tetua tertinggi _chogwa_? Aku saja baru tahu setelah kau membahasnya dan melihat masa lalu," kata Yoochun bingung.

Tubuh Junsu bergetar, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar penuh kekosongan.

"Waktu masih kelas 5 SD, aku pernah melihat seorang bocah laki-laki di kelilingi api yang membara, dia melindungiku dari segerobolan bocah-bocah yang sering menjahiliku dan Jaejoong. Bocah api tersebut, sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi, padahal aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya. Jujur aku yang penasaran dengan kekuatan api itu, mencari buku-buku sejarah di perpustakaan kuno di pinggir kota. Aku menemukan sesuatu, buku bersampul kayu berukiran kalung magatama. Di sana segala sesuatu tentang _chogwa_ terungkap, termasuk elemen pegiring. Sayangnya elemen pengiring _chogwa_ tidak diceritakan sedetail perkataanmu. Aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan bocah laki-laki itu. Jika apa yang kau katakan benar adanya, bukankah berarti kalau bocah api kehilangan _chogwa_… atau nyawa?" Dada Junsu sesak ketika mengucapkan seluruh kata-kata tersebut.

Yoochun membeku. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menghindap perih, ia pun menggelengkan kepala berulang-ulang. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol pada _riesling_ yang membuatnya seperti ini. Namun sepertinya bukan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu memandang aneh pada Yoochun yang bersikap tak biasa.

"Tidak apa, hanya sedikit pusing saja kok. Sudah biasa," jawab Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "O ya, kenapa makanan pesanan kita lama banget ya?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Junsu tersenyum geli setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri dari percakapan berat tadi, "Telat mikir deh, lalu yang ada di hadapan kita dari lima belas menit yang lampau ini apa? Kita belum menyentuhnya sama sekali lho," ujar Junsu mengambil ayam panggang mentega pesanannya dan segera ia lahap.

Yoochun syok mendapati makanan yang ia pesan sudah tersedia di meja, 'Sejak kapan?' batinnya mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya.

"Sudah makan saja, tidak ada racunnya kan?" ejek Junsu menyeringai.

DUAR!

Bak bunyi bom besar yang meledak, suara tersebut berhasil menggetarkan seluruh gedung Mall termasuk restoran tempat di mana Yoochun dan Junsu hendak menikmati makanan pesanan mereka. Junsu yang hampir melahap suapan ayam panggang menteganya terkejut bukan main hingga tak sengaja melompat mundur menjauhi meja yang bergoyang, begitupula dengan Yoochun langsung mengambil posisi siaga. Beberapa pengunjung di restoran itu nampak menjerit ketakutan sampai-sampai saking paniknya keluar dari restoran dan berlari menuju lantai dasar. Kemungkinan ingin pergi meninggalkan gedung Mall dalam keadaan masih bergetar.

Yoochun beralih mendekati Junsu yang nampak menjaga keseimbangan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gagap Junsu berpegangan pada dinding.

Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan agar debu-debu yang berterbangan segera pergi, "Mana kutahu! Tapi aku punya firasat buruk!" serunya sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Terdengaar suara teriakan seseorang dari ujung yang berlawanan, berhasil membuat Yoochun dan Junsu mengalihkan pandang ke asal teriakan. Di sana mereka mendapati Hankyung dan Heechul berlari mendekat. Sudah terlambat bagi Yoochun dan Junsu untuk mengekspresikan rasa keterkejutan mereka bisa bertemu dengan teman dekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Junsu panik.

"Menggosipnya nanti saja! Sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" seru Hankyung memimpin yang lain untuk pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu mengikuti langkah kedua teman mereka, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sembari berlari, Hankyung sempat menoleh ke arah Yoochun, "Aku tidak tahu yang pasti bagaimana. Tetapi aku menduga ada pertarungan _chogwa_ di lantai paling atas gedung ini! Parahnya Senior kita mungkin ada yang terlibat!"

"Sial!" Yoochun menutup mata sekilas, lalu membukanya kembali, "Ternyata Yunho dan Jaejoong juga terlibat, begitupula halnya dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook!"

"Cih!" Hankyung mendengus sengit sambil berlari ke tangga darurat menuju lantai atas, agak kesulitan karena banyak para pengunjung Mall berlalu lalang gelisah, bisa dikatakan mereka berempat menerjang arus lautan manusia yang tidak sependapat dengan mereka.

Hal ini membuat mereka mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk permasalahan tersebut, diakhiri dengan helaan napas lega sebab usaha yang mereka lakukan membuahkan hasil yang setimpal, yaitu berhasil sampai di lantai paling atas gedung Mall.

Tak heran keempat pemilik _chogwa_ itu tidak kaget mengetahui betapa hancurnya lantai atas tersebut, ditambah pula atap gedung yang sudah dihiasi lubang besar menganga lebar, bahkan pengarang atau penulis pun tidak bisa menggambarkan keadaan saat ini sampai detail-detail terkecil.

Lantai-lantai yang retak tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mendekat pada sebuah cahaya terang menusuk kedua mata. Yoochun yang berefleks cepat, menarik Junsu ke samping agar reruntuhan atap yang akan menimpa mereka sukses menghantam lantai.

"Kalian berdua cari Yunho dan Jaejoong! Aku akan mencari Yesung dan Ryeowook!" perintah Heechul menarik Hankyung dan berlari ke sisi lain, memisahkan diri dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Mereka yang ditinggalkan mengangguk mantab seraya berlari mendekati dua sosok manusia yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Berbekal keyakinan bahwa dua sosok tersebut adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka menembus seluruh cobaan berupa goncangan kecil yang mengacaukan segala keseimbangan.

"Jaejoong awas!" seru Junsu tiba-tiba ketika melihat sebuah reruntuhan atap akan menabrak Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud teriakan Junsu pun refleks menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Ki_!" seru Yunho.

Seketika sebelum reruntuhan atap tersebut menghantam diri mereka, tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menghilang dari pandangan. Hingga reruntuhan atap menimpa lantai di mana Yunho dan Jaejoong sempat berpijak, jujur saja Junsu agak terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba dua orang yang ia khawatirkan sudah berada di hadapannya dan Yoochun, dalam keadaan Jaejoong memejamkan mata ketakutan di pelukan Yunho.

"Joonggie! Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yunho sembari menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mata, hanya menggeleng lemah mendapati raut wajah khawatir Yunho.

"_I'm fine_. _Thanks_," ucap Jaejoong tersenyum tipis setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa takutnya.

"_Omo_! Untung kau selamat!" kata Junsu langsung menepuk pundak Jaejoong yang sudah memisahkan diri dari Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seru Yoochun waspada.

Yunho menatap tajam seraya menepuk pundak Yoochun menenangkan, "Masalah lumayan besar. Tapi sudah terkendali berkat penanganan Senior kita yang tepat waktu."

"Senior?" kata Junsu mengalihkan pandang cepat ke arah Yunho, "Siapa? Lalu apa penyebab semua ini?"

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Donghae-_ssi_ kalau tidak salah," jawab Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawah, "Aish, lagi-lagi ada kaitannya dengan perguruan _kendo_ Niatama Kiroitatsu."

'_Shi Dae Senior High School_!' batin Yoochun sengit, "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka cari? Tidak puaskah dengan peristiwa mengacau-balaukan _Shin Ki Senior High School_ itu?" bentaknya gusar, tidak habis pikir ada masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Jika tahu apa sebabnya juga sedari tadi pasti sudah kami bereskan," desah Yunho _sweatdrop_, "Hah… Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang kita segera menyusun rencana unt…"

"Sepertinya aku hanya terlambat sebentar!"

Mereka berempat tersentak kaget langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kelihatannya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Benar saja, di sana mereka mendapati sosok Kibum berlari mendekat dengan balutan piyama.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau masih pakai piyamamu, Kibummie!" kata Yoochun mengingatkan dengan semburat merah yang bertengger di wajah.

'Dasar mesum!' batin Junsu sebal sambil menabokkan tangannya pada wajah Yoochun keras.

"Ya! _What are you doing_?" hardik Yoochun mendengus kesal.

Junsu tak ambil pusing juga tak terlalu memperhatikan sumpah serapah yang berdengung nyaring di bibir Yoochun. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memberikan benda tersebut kepada Kibum.

"Pakai ini. Setidaknya sedikit membantu."

Kibum menggangguk, "_Gomawo_," ucapnya memakai jaket pemberian Junsu.

"Bicara tentang kau. Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini? Apa memang sudah ada di Mall sedang berbelanja piyama atau iseng pakai piyama jalan-jalan di Mall?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

Kibum cemberut seraya menjitak kepala Yunho keras, "Apa kau sudah siap mental saat kepalamu kutebas?" ancam Kibum menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Jarak antara rumahku dengan Mall ini hanya berselisih beberapa kilometer. Setelah mendengar suara debaman yang keras saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat-lihat produk-produk sepatu via internet. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama aku bergegas ke sini. _O yeah_! Disambut secara sopan sekali!" serunya melirik tajam ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun yang nyengir salah tingkah.

Dasar sahabat berotak sama.

"Kita terlalu banyak membicarakan hal yang tidak penting," kata Junsu mengumbar sikap siaga.

"Kau benar, Junsu," ujar Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala, "serius. Sekarang gunakan logika untuk berpikir. Punya hubungan apa perguruan _kendo_ milik _Shi Dae Senior High School_ dengan Mall ini? Kecuali jika tidak ingin repot…" Jaejoong memandang Yoochun penuh arti, diikuti yang lain ketika mengerti maksud Jaejoong ditambah seringai licik serta anggukan paham.

"Apa?" tanya Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis. Entah mengapa ia merasa mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini.

Jaejoong tertawa setan, "Tugas menanti, Yoochun-_ssi_."

"Ergh?" desis Yoochun bingung, ia melempar pandang apa-maksud-mereka pada Yunho yang disambut dengan senyum kecil. Ia segera menepuk jidat setelah mengerti maksud keempat temannya, "Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah! Dasar pintar memanfaatkan _chogwa_ orang!" dengusnya memejamkan mata sebal.

Mereka berempat terkikik geli.

"Mulai dari masa depan ke masa lalu," perintah Jaejoong memberi intruksi.

Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Ya, ya. Otakmu dan ide gilamu. Berasa menjalani alur regresif."

Yoochun mulai berkonsentrasi. Perlahan tapi pasti sekelebat bayangan yang ia inginkan mulai terlihat begitu jelas terpahat di setiap dinding ke dalam semua bagian otak yang masih berfungsi normal.

"Tertangkap! Cih! Sial! Hanya umpan!" seru Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Junsu panik menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Yoochun kencang.

"Ledakan di Mall ini hanya pengalih perhatian! Ada perampokan secara besar-besaran di bank sentral kota, beradius sekitar tiga kilometer dari sini!" jelas Yoochun membuka kedua mata, "Ini gawat! Kita harus segera ke sana atau semua uang akan raib!"

"Tidak perlu."

Mereka berempat termasuk Yoochun sebagai bonus terkejut. Suara seseorang membuat mereka lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang menghambat langkah mereka daripada benar-benar bergegas menuju bank yang terancam bahaya. Di sana mereka mendapati beberapa senior mereka dan teman sebaya menjadi satu rombongan berjalan mendekat. Beranggotakan: Changmin, Donghae, Minho, dan Eunhyuk beserta Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau bilang 'tidak perlu'? Jelas-jelas ada bahaya mengancam," cecar Yoochun menyelidik.

Minho maju selangkah menepuk kepala Yoochun pelan, "Yang kau lihat dengan matamu itu belum sepenuhnya, Nak." Ia tersenyum seakan melakukan Yoochun setara dengan anak kecil, "Lagipula di sana sudah ada Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Siwon yang mengurus masalah bank. Kita tidak perlu cemas lagi. Alih-alih malah Leeteuk menyuruh kita kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing," lanjutnya mencubit pipi Yoochun gemas.

"Ya! Aku bukan bocah lagi, _hyung_," dengus Yoochun ketus.

"Dasar. Dia itu selalu bersikap sok keren dalam berbagai masalah," komentar Changmin berdecak sebal.

Eunhyuk menampar pelan pipi Changmin, "Kau beneran ingin merasakan sakaratul maut di tangan Leeteuk ya? Justru itulah hebatnya Park Jungsu!" serunya menggeplak Changmin.

"Kalian ini _childish_," desah Donghae menghela napas.

"Hah! Sudah-sudah! Sekarang kita semua pulang saja!" perintah Minho.

Dengan jari telunjuk, Minho membuat garis khayal vertikal di hadapannya. Seketika itu juga terlihat sebuah garis hitam memanjang dari atas ke bawah. Ia tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya menyentuh garis tersebut dan menariknya ke samping kanan serta kiri. Seperti ilusi tetapi nyata, sebuah ruangan nampak hampa berwarna hitam sudah ada di depan Minho, berhasil membuat sebagian manusia yang ada di sana yang belum mengetahui _chogwa_ dari Minho membuka mulut dan kedua mata lebar.

"I-ini…" desis Jaejoong tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

Minho menyeringai, "_Chogwa_-ku, Jae-_ah_. Apa kau baru tahu jika aku pengendali dimensi ruang?" Ia tersenyum ramah, "O ya, kalau tidak ingin repot, masuk saja ke sini," katanya menunjuk lubang hitam berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut, "Katakan saja kalian ingin ke mana. Misalnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Menghemat biaya ongkos kan?"

"Aku cepat-cepat ingin pulang~!" kata Kibum langsung ngeloyor memasuki lubang hampa itu diikuti yang lain, sampai hanya menyisakan Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan Junsu serta Ryeowook dibonusi Heechul.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian berenam tidak ikut kami?" tanya Minho menaikkan sebelah alis.

Ryeowook dan Heechul mundur teratur, "Maaf saja, _hyung_. Kami masih ada perlu di Mall ini."

"Oh," tanggap Minho singkat, "Lalu kalian berempat?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat, "Masih ada sebuah motor yang menungguku dan Jaejoong di bawah."

"Dan sebuah mobil menanti kedatanganku bersama Junsu," sambung Yoochun.

Changmin menepuk wajahnya sendiri bergaya dramatis, "Sayang sekali untukmu, Yunho-_dongsaeng_. Tempat pemarkiran motor di Mall ini rusak parah akibat ledakan tadi. Mungkin motormu salah satu korbannya."

Yunho mendengus kesal, "Biar saja," katanya cuek berjalan menuju _eskalator_, "Chunnie, kami ikut dengan kalian. Sampai motor baruku datang besok pagi."

"Baiklah~!" ujar Yoochun memutar kedua mata.

"Sampai di sini. O ya, satu hal lagi, Leeteuk meminta kalian semua yang terlibat peristiwa ini untuk menghadiri pertemuan di ruang OSIS besok pagi," kata Minho langsung menutup kembali garis khayal dimensi ruang hingga akan menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...<strong>

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>...Lembar Ketujuh…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sebulan setelah peristiwa percobaan perampokan bank yang berhasil digagalkan dan pengeboman sebuah Mall, polisi masih gencar-gencarnya memburu sang tersangka yang masih belum diketahui siapa. Belakang seusai diadakan penyelidikkan menyeluruh, diketahui bahwa tersangka bukan dari dalam kota melainkan dari luar kota."<p>

"DARI DALAM KOTA TAHU!" teriak Jaejoong kesal menunjuk-nunjuk TV tak bersalah di hadapannya.

Di minggu lumayan cerah, Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap _childish_ Jaejoong mulai muncul saat menonton berita di TV.

Tadi malam Junsu memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Tak disangka waktu pagi tiba, mereka sudah disambut kabar menyimpang dari TV. Padahal mereka lebih tahu tentang peristiwa pengeboman itu daripada apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang pembawa berita.

"Sudahlah Jae-_ah_," kata Junsu turun dari sofa ruang santai sembari menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih memelototi TV dengan geram, "Kau masih ingat perintah Leeteuk-_hyung_ kan? Kita tidak boleh membocorkan masalah ini kepada orang lain yang tidak terlibat. Lagipula kecurigaan kita terhadap perguruan _kendo_ Niatama Kiroitasu juga belum ada bukti kuat, otomatis kesaksian kita tidak akan ditanggapi terlalu serius oleh pihak yang mengurusnya," jelasnya menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Tapi kan Su-_ah_! Kelakuan _Shi Dae Senior High School_ sudah di ambang batas normal, sudah banyak kejahatan yang mereka perbuat. Tunggu apa lagi? Bakar saja sekolah laknat itu!" seru Jaejoong marah.

Junsu menepuk kening pelan, tak mengherankan jika ia sudah menduga reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti ini. Kemudian ia beralih menyejajarkan matanya dengan kedua bola mata biru Jaejoong.

"Dengar. Jangan lupa kita masih punya tugas memenangkan kompetisi bakat dengan _Shi Dae Senior High School_. Persiapan kita tinggal dua minggu lagi untuk melakukan itu. Setelah semua selesai, pasti kita akan tahu jawabannya. Dan kemungkinan kejahatan _Shi Dae Senior High School_ itu akan terbongkar juga izin keberadaan sekolah akan dicabut. Kurharap kau bisa bersabar."

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua mata sambil menarik napas, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke tempat latihan!" komando Junsu bersemangat.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap VII****. (Waktu yang Mengungkap)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>"Darimana saja kalian?" kata Yunho setelah menanti kehadiran Jaejoong dan Junsu di lapangan basket sekolah bersama Yoochun.<p>

Sesuai rencana, mereka berkumpul di sekolah untuk memulai sesi latihan mereka dalam bidang menyerang dan pertahanan masing-masing. Tepat hari ini adalah jadwal mereka berlatih dengan senior mereka yaitu Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Eunhyuk.

Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu Yunho serta Yoochun menunggu kehadiran teman yang belum datang. Kini setelah Jaejoong dan Junsu menampakkan diri, tinggal tiga orang lagi yang masih ditunggu.

"_Mian_ terlambat! Apa latihannya sudah dimulai?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengatur napas yang tak beraturan.

Yoochun menggeleng, "Malah ketiga senior kita yang telat. Ck, dasar."

"Mmm… Hanya ingin memastikan." Junsu mengelus tengkuk, "Aku dan Jaejoong kan perwakilan klub memanah dan menembak dengan pistol. Kalian berdua dengan band kalian kecuali Siwon perwakilan tim basket sekolah. Kibum dan Siwon perwakilan bidang _kendo_. Minho-_hyung_ dan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ ikut lomba nge-_dance_. Donghae-_hyung_, Changmin-_hyung_, dan Kangin-_hyung_ mewakili perlombaan renang. Wookie dan Chullie mengikuti kompetisi memasak. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk-_hyung_? Bukannya dia juga bisa masuk ke perwakilan kompetisi bakat di bidang mana saja ya?"

"Yah kau benar. Leeteuk-_hyung_ termasuk pemuda jenius dan sempurna dalam sekali seumur hidup." Yunho memuji, "Karena itulah dalam kompetisi bakat kali ini dia jadi panitia penyelenggara bersama dengan anggota OSIS _Shin Ki Senior High School_ yang lain bercampur dengan OSIS _Shi Dae Senior High School_."

"Kuakui kali ini _hyung_ manis kita tidak salah langkah. Pintar sekali dia mengambil kesempatan menjadi panitia sekaligus mata-mata," komentar Yoochun.

Perkataan Hyouzan langsung mendapat hadiah bekapan tangan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menoleh ke segala arah, entah ia sedang melakukan apa, yang pasti perlakuannya itu membuat ketiga teman mereka menautkan alis, terlebih lagi Yoochun yang menjadi korban tutup mulut Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan _babo_? Kau mau Yoochun mati?" ucap Yunho sinis sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya agar terlepas dari bibir Yoochun.

"Kalaupun mati juga bukan urusanku," desis Jaejoong acuh, "Apa kalian tidak merasa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintai kita di sini?" bisiknya pelan tanpa memedulikan tatapan menguliti dari Yoochun.

"Seseorang? Mengintai? Siapa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya siapa. Tapi masa kalian tidak dengar ada orang selain kita berbicara dengan diri sendiri itu sih? Aku saja dengar begitu jelas," guman Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Kalau memang tidak dengar mau bagaimana lagi? Jika memang benar-benar ada yang mengintai, lebih baik kita bersikap biasa, tapi tetap perhatikan sekeliling," intruksi Yoochun.

"Oke. Akting dimulai," perintah Yunho.

Seusai memerintah, dugaan Yunho semakin kuat tentang _chogwa_ dari Jaejoong. Tidak salah lagi, justru malah sang obyek sendiri yang memberi petunjuk. Namun Yunho belum berani memastikan kerena ia belum membuktikannya secara langsung. Sejenak ia menatap Yoochun yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong. Tanpa basa-basi tak berarti, Yunho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat kemudian mengajaknya berlari pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang terkejut diiringi teriakan protes dari Jaejoong sendiri. Akan tetapi Yunho tak ambil pusing malah semakin berlari menjauhi mereka yang ditinggal.

"Apa-apaan ini maksudnya, Yoochun? Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Yunho terhadap kami?" geram Junsu mencengkram bagian depan jemper yang digunakan Yoochun.

"H-hei! Tenanglah Su-ie! Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa dengan Yunho!" ucap Yoochun menyanggah tuduhan Junsu.

"Lalu apa maksud Yunho menculik Jaejoong dariku, hah?" bentak Junsu sambil menunjuk arah tidak terpusat.

Urat di kening Yoochun berkedut berulang-ulang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada rencana apa-apa, _chagiya_! Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu maksud Yunho menculik Jaejoong seperti katamu!" kata Yoochun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Junsu erat, sukses membuat Junsu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" panik Junsu memberontak di pelukan Yoochun.

"Diam Su-ie! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" seru Yoochun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Junsu masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yoochun seraya berseru, "Bantuan apa! Bantuan berbuat mesum? Dasar brengsek! Kukira kau orang baik-baik!"

"Diam atau kau lebih memilih aku berbuat macam-macam?" ancam Yoochun membentak Junsu keras.

Junsu terdiam seketika, apalagi setelah dibentak secara kasar oleh Yoochun. Yang membentak sadar akan hal itu langsung memeluk Junsu lembut.

"_Mianhae_ Su-ie. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin meminta pertolonganmu. Kau mau kan membantuku?" ucap Yoochun memperendah nada bicaranya.

Junsu masih terdiam. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menganggukkan kepala pelan. Mungkin masih sedikit takut dengan ancaman Yoochun.

"Dengar. _Chogwa_-mu memindah roh manusia ke benda lain kan?" tanya Yoochun yang dijawab Junsu dengan anggukan kepala lagi, "Pindahkan jiwaku ke kucing yang di sana itu," pintanya seraya menunjuk seekor kucing berbulu coklat tua sedang terlelap di bangku penonton.

"A-apa? Kau gila? A-aku yakin kau juga tahu kalau aku belum pernah sekalipun menggunakan _chogwa_-ku! Kalau salah selangkah saja k-kau…" gagap Junsu memotong perkataannya, "…k-kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu…"

Yoochun mengangguk paham, karena ia memang sudah tahu resiko dari keputusannya tersebut. Lantas cepat-cepat Yoochun menyentuh kedua pipi Junsu dengan kedua tangan, sebisa mungkin membuat Su-ie-nya menatap dirinya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Yoochun menatap Junsu lekat-lekat, "Junsu, aku percaya padamu. Maka dari itu kau juga harus percaya padaku. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau mati secara tak elit seperti itu," jelas Yoochun panjang lebar. "Tujuanku memelukmu tadi bukan untuk berbuat mesum. Apalagi... Yah, kau tahu sendirilah, tapi kurasa tipe orang pengintai kita tidak suka hal berbau romantis, disaat itulah aku bisa menemukan kelengahannya. Lagipula setelah kau mengeluarkan _chogwa_-mu, tolong jaga tubuhku dengan tetap memelukku. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mengetahui tujuan si pengintai."

Junsu menggerakkan kepala ambigu antara menggeleng atau mengangguk.

"Tapi k-kenapa menggunakan cara ini? Bukannya k-kau bisa menggunakan _c-chogwa_ milikmu?" tanya Junsu agak terbata.

Yoochun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku belum menceritakan keseluruhan tentang ilmu _chogwa_ padamu waktu di restoran. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu apapun yang kutahu tentang _chogwa_," sumpah Yoochun mengacak-acak kepala Junsu pelan, "Sekarang gunakan _chogwa_-mu. Kalau berhasil aku akan mengeong dua kali. Ingat, sampai kapan pun aku selalu mempercayaimu. Itu kataku."

Junsu terpaku beberapa jenak hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mantab. Dengan keyakinan yang terbentuk di hati, Junsu mulai berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan _chogwa_, namun sedikit celah ia berkata, "Waktumu hanya satu jam dari sekarang. Sebut segel pembuka _chogwa_ sebelum waktumu habis. Kalau tidak kau akan menjadi kucing selamanya dan kemungkinan tubuh kucing yang menolak rohmu akan menyebabkan kematian. Aku mempercayaimu Chunnie."

Yoochun tersenyum kecil, "Kau bisa pegang kataku dan kupegang katamu."

Perasaan lega mengiringi ilmu _chogwa_ yang sebentar lagi akan dikeluarkan Junsu.

'_Ki_!' seru Junsu di dalam hati setelah memastikan timing pengeluaran _chogwa_ sudah tepat.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Yoochun menimpa Junsu. Dengan sigap Junsu memeluk tubuh Yoochun yang tak bernyawa hingga jatuh terduduk. Di samping itu seekor kucing coklat yang menjadi kelinci percobaan _chogwa_ Junsu perlahan membuka mata, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau menyala. Jantung Junsu berdebar tidak karuan karena sang kucing belum mengeong. Apa itu artinya… Ia telah gagal menggunakan _chogwa_-nya?

"Miaw! Miaw!"

Di ambang keputusasaan, Junsu yang semula menutup kedua mata rapat langsung membuka mata spontan mendengar suara meongan sang kucing. Tak dapat dipungkiri perasaan lega tersangkut di relung hatinya paling dalam, mengetahui usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil yang setimpal. Ia juga dapat melihat ketika kucing coklat alias Yoochun tersebut berlari kencang keluar lapangan basket, sempat pula ia menoleh ke arah Junsu dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sekarang Junsu benar-benar yakin bahwa kucing coklat itu berjiwa Yoochun.

'Syukurlah… syukurlah Yoochun,' batin Junsu sembari memeluk erat tubuh tidak bernyawa Yoochun.

"Janji kau harus kembali dengan selamat, Yoochun. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapan pun," lirih Junsu pelan.

'Karena aku masih mempunyai satu pertanyaan yang pasti kau tahu jawabannya.'

* * *

><p>"Kau menculikku hanya untuk menemanimu ke toilet?" sewot Jaejoong kesal masih bersandar santai di dinding samping pintu toilet laki-laki.<p>

Yunho hanya terkikik geli mulai mempersiapkan benda yang ia pegang. Yap! Sebuah alat perekam berkualitas tinggi kini sudah ada di dalam genggamannya. Sebenarnya ia amat berbohong jika tujuannya mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke toilet untuk melakukan panggilan alam, toh, sama sekali ia tidak segera melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Jaejoong, melainkan mendepel pada dinding di mana Jaejoong juga bersandar di balik dinding tersebut. Yunho menekan suatu tombol pada alat perekam itu. Ia menyeringai setelah rencana akan dimulai.

_'Ya! Mau bagaimana lagi, Joonggie? Sudah mau keluar sih,'_ batin Yunho menjawab perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

Yah, Yunho membatin, tidak berkata secara langsung, karena ini memang tujuannya demi membuktikan dugaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajak Yoochun saja? Kalian kan sudah bersahabat kental!" seru Jaejoong membalas jawaban Yunho.

Yunho tersentak. Kali ini dugaannya memang tepat. Dugaan bahwa Jaejoong memang mempunyai _chogwa_. Jikalau dilihat dari kondisi saat ini, Yunho berpikir _chogwa_ dari Jaejoong ialah membaca pikiran atau batin seseorang. Tapi karena masih belum cukup untuk bukti, Yunho masih melanjutkan rencana sampai cukup.

_'__Mengajak Chunnie? Kau gila apa? Dan membuatnya marah gara-gara aku mengganggunya dengan Junsu sahabatmu itu? Gampang sekali kau berpikir! Punya otak tidak sih?'_ batin Yunho lagi kali ini dibumbuhi pancingan.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah rela aku membuang waktu untuk menungguimu melayani panggilan alam! Sekarang apa balasanmu? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" bentak Jaejoong sebal menggedor-gedor pintu toilet keras.

_'O-oi! Babo!__ Kenapa pakai menggedor pintu segala sih? Rusak tanggung jawab kau!'_

"Cepat keluar atau kau lebih memilih kutinggal di sini?" ancam Jaejoong makin menggedor pintu, alih-alih malah menggebraknya pula.

'_Iya, iya! Aku keluar! Hentikan perbuatanmu itu, babo!'_ batin Yunho kesal meraih dan memutar kenop pintu toilet.

"Ya! Dasar sial kau, brengsek!" seru Jaejoong diakhiri satu tendangan brutal.

Tidak lama setelah merasa amarah Jaejoong perlahan pudar, Yunho memberanikan diri keluar dari toilet. Di sana, ia mendapati Jaejoong tengah bersandar kembali pada dinding samping pintu, tidak ketinggalan pose kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada menjadi prioritas gaya pilihan Jaejoong, juga tampang kesal bercampur bosan sudah bertengger manis di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu kan? Ayo kita kembali," sinis Jaejoong hendak berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti sebab Yunho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong cepat. Tak khayal keseimbangan Jaejoong limbung sesaat hingga punggungnya kembali menabrak dinding. Yunho memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong melalui ia yang sok menahan agar mempunyai alasan untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Yah, dasar pemuda jaman sekarang penuh kobaran jiwa masa muda.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Kau kira aku ini ga-mphh!"

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong disebabkan Yunho yang segera membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, sukses mengharuskan Jaejoong membelalakkan kedua mata lebar, tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan ini terhadap dirinya. Kalau perlu menggunakan kata lain untuk menjelaskan keadaan, mudahnya Yunho mencium Jaejoong tepat di bibirnya! Secara, secara kan mereka sama-sama lelaki! Dan lantaran Jaejoong terserang syok tingkat atas itulah, ia langsung terdiam.

"K-kau…" desah Jaejoong gagal melanjutkan perkataan.

Lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas setelah menyadari baru saja Yunho benar-benar menciumnya.

"Akan kulakukan hal seperti tadi lagi jika itu memang satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuatmu terdiam. Kau berisik tahu, dasar," ucap Yunho sembari menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh, "Sekarang diam dan perhatikan baik-baik apa yang akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu."

Beriringan kata terakhir terucap dari bibir, Yunho mengacungkan sebuah alat perekam tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Sejenak Jaejoong memasang tampang bingung pada Yunho. Sang pemuda _manly_ tak ambil pusing, kemudian ia menekan salah satu tombol lain selain tombol awal pada alat perekam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengajak Yoochun saja? Kalian kan sudah bersahabat kental!"

Kedua mata Jaejoong kembali membulat mendengar suaranya sendiri keluar dari alat perekam tersebut.

"…"

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah rela aku membuang waktu untuk menungguimu melayani panggilan alam! Sekarang apa balasanmu? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"…"

"Cepat keluar atau kau lebih memilih kutinggal di sini?"

"…"

"Ya! Dasar sial kau, brengsek!"

Kali ini suara Jaejoong sukses tercekat di tenggorokkan. Bukan karena Yunho yang masih menghimpitnya, melainkan suara rekaman yang mengkopi perkataannya sedangkan perkataan Yunho tidak.

Seakan mengerti, Yunho langsung mengambil alih pemikiran Jaejoong.

_'Kau pasti bingung kan mengapa bisa hanya suaramu yang terekam di alat perekam ini sedangkan perkataanku saja tidak ada?' _

Jaejoong terpaku. Tak salah lagi, tadi memang ia mendengar suara Yunho begitu jelas, namun apa daya mau dikata, bahkan bola mata hitam bening Jaejoong pun tidak menangkap bibir Yunho yang bergerak, tetapi mengatup rapat tanpa celah.

"H-hei, Yunnie-_ah_! Kau sedang bercanda kan? Suara ini… suara ini pasti _chogwa_ milik temanmu kan? Jawab aku brengsek!" bentak Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang melandanya kali ini.

_'__Di sini hanya ada kita berdua, bodoh. Ini kata batinku, kau bisa mendengarnya kan, Joonggie?'_

Jaejoong semakin menggelengkan kepala cepat dan memejam kedua.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Ahaha! Bercandamu tidak lucu, Yunnie-_bear_!" ucap Jaejoong tertawa hambar, berusaha menutup diri dari kenyataan.

_'Buka matamu, Joonggie! Tatap aku!'_ batin Yunho memerintah sembari menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Jaejoong pelan.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong membuka belahan mata. Dikejutkan oleh ke dalam mata Yunho yang begitu menghanyutkan hingga menyalurkan getaran-getaran aneh di relung hati terdalam.

"Dengar Jaejoong," kata Yunho tanpa membatin lagi sambil menyentuh lembut wajah Jaejoong. "Belajarlah menerima kenyataan. Semua yang terjadi ini bukan keanehan. Tetapi ini kekuatan lebih di antara lima indera. Fakta, kau mempunyai _chogwa_ pembaca kata hati."

Jaejoong tertohok mendengar kenyataan tersebut keluar dari bibir Yunho. Bukannya ia tak suka mendapati kenyataan bahwa dirinya mempunyai _chogwa_, bukan, namun hanya cara yang digunakan Yunho saja berhasil membuat Jaejoong seolah tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh anggota badan. Hei! Memang pemuda mana yang rela dicium pemuda yang tentunya ber-_gender_ sama dan berstatus bukan kekasihnya? Oke, kecuali atas dasar suka sama suka. Lha ini? Belum ada kepastian sama sekali! Bagaimana harga diri Jaejoong jika dipertanyakan?

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata Yunho menggerakkan tangan di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Seakan kembali mengendalikan diri, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum manis, kemudian seketika itu juga ia memukul keras pipi Yunho hingga yang ditampar jatuh terduduk.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Yunho memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Jaejoong mendelik sinis sambil mendekat pada Yunho. Spontan saja ia menerjang tubuh Yunho dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Kau ke…"

"_Gomawo_," ucap Jaejoong sekaligus memotong perkataan Yunho, "_Gomawo… gomawo_!" Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnnya.

Butuh beberapa lama untuk Yunho memroses kejadian tersebut. Seusai mengolah kata Jaejoong, ia tersenyum ketika mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu. Sekadar refleks, ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan pelukan mengintimidasi. Bagai berpotong _puzzle_ yang ditakdirkan berdampingan, tubuh mereka berdua sangat cocok saat bersanding dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Akan tetapi karena suatu hal, Yunho langsung mendorong Jaejoong.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau berterimakasih padaku. Kenapa tadi kau memukulku, hah?" seru Yunho menuntut penjelasan.

Jaejoong hanya nyengir salah tingkah seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dengan ini kita impas. Kau pikir semudah itu apa meminta imbalan padaku? Oke, kuakui, aku memang berterimakasih padamu. Tapi kenapa pakai _boo_ segala sih?" bentak Jaejoong manyun.

Tanpa terpaksa Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Jahat sekali kau. Padahal sangat terlihat tadi kau menikmatinya, Joonggie," goda Yunho sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku! Cukup! Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke lapangan basket. Barangkali para senior sudah datang," ajak Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terduduk.

Yunho menyeringai licik sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Jaejoong. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mencuri ciuman mesra di pipinya.

"Tanda terima kasih kedua untukku," kata Yunho tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

Yang ditinggalkan?

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong sebal sembari berlari kencang menyusul Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...<strong>

**...Mind to Review? :3…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Kedelapan…<strong>

* * *

><p>Masih bertahan pada posisinya, seekor kucing berbulu coklat berusaha mengintip pergerakan manusia yang tertangkap oleh mata. Sang kucing alias Yoochun tersebut agak kesulitan mengendalikan tubuh si kucing sebab tak semudah itu baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri.<p>

Saat ini, ia sedang berpura-pura terduduk santai di dekat sang tersangka pelaku pengintaian. Beruntung karena si pengintai tidak terlalu memedulikan binatang di sekitarnya. Hal ini bisa membantu Yoochun untuk menyelidiki lebih mendalam tentang pelaku.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit berlalu, si pelaku mengendap-endap menjauh dari tempat di mana Junsu dan tubuh Yoochun berada. Penasaran, perlahan dengan bersikap santai, ia mengikuti si pelaku. Sejauh ini, rencana Yoochun berjalan mulus. Ternyata manusia tersebut belum juga sadar pada keanehan di sekitar.

Namun tidak disangka bagi Yoochun sendiri, tiba-tiba si pelaku membalikkan badan dan menembakkan peluru ke arahnya. Refleks diambil Yoochun dengan menghindar ke samping. Lalu tembakan-tembakan dari pistol pelaku masih mengejar Yoochun. Terpaksa ia menggunakan _chogwa _penglihat masa depan demi membaca arah pistol si pelaku akan ke mana, walau tak sempurna bisa menghindar sebab ada beberapa peluru yang menggores bagian tubuh kucing Yoochun.

"Che. Kau pikir mengalihkan jiwa ke hewan seperti itu bisa mengelabuhiku? Ternyata bocah juga berani meremehkanku ya?" kata si pelaku yang ternyata menggunakan topeng polos dengan dua lubang di bagian mata, sambil mengarahkan moncong pistol di kepala Yoochun.

Satu pelatuk pistol ditekan, keluar peluru berkecepatan tinggi mengarah lagi pada Yoochun. Sialnya Yoochun hanya bisa menghindar dan menghindar terus menerus. Lama-kelamaan, stamina Yoochun menurun. Sampai akhirnya ia terengah-engah jatuh ke samping, ditambah si pelaku bertopeng perlahan berjalan mendekat. Jujur Yoochun bisa saja langsung menyebut segel pembuka _chogwa_ agar ia dapat kembali ke tubuh manusianya. Namun tidak, ia masih harus bertahan karena belum mendapat petunjuk apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap VIII****. (Perjuangan Terpatri)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>"Nah, sekarang kau pilih. Kaki depan, kaki belakang, ekor, tubuh, atau kepala? Hm?" tanya pelaku menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung pistol ke bagian kepala Yoochun.<p>

Jantung Yoochun berdebar-debar tak karuan merasa pelaku menarik pelatuk pistol. Ia memejamkan mata rapat. Dalam hati, Yoochun bertanya apa memang benar jangka waktu hidupnya harus berakhir sampai di sini. Padahal impian dan cita-cita belum terwujud. Menikah saja belum.

"Bagaimana ya? Lebih enak kalau di kepala saja mungkin," ujar pelaku menyentuhkan moncong pistol ke kepala Yoochun.

Hati Yoochun mencelos mendengar pelaku bertopeng melepas tarikan pistol hingga suara peluru melesat terdengar nyaring menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Perasaan kalut menyelubungi Yoochun mendapati sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mati.

Tetapi ada yang aneh. Jika menggunakan logika, setelah pelaku melepas satu peluru tepat di kepala Yoochun, kurang lebih ia pasti merasakan sakit amat luar biasa di kepala. Namun ia tak merasakan hal tersebut. Maka dari itu Yoochun memberanikan diri membuka kedua mata.

Mata kucing Yoochun melebar sempurna melihat sebuah sulur panjang membelit tubuh pelaku, serta sulur yang lain mengambil alih pistol milik pelaku. Peluru yang semula terarah pada dirinya telah terlampiaskan ke dinding.

Bergerak kikuk, Yoochun terbangun. Nun jauh dari ujung koridor, ia mendapati sosok Kangin sang senior menggerakkan tangan ke sana-sini untuk mengendalikan sulur berwarna hijau lumut tersebut sesuai kehendak. Di samping Kangin berdirilah Leeteuk dengan wajah khawatir melebihi rata-rata.

"Cih sial!" dengus pelaku berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan sulur Kangin.

"Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau lepas semudah itu, bangsat!" seru Kangin semakin membelit lebih kencang pada pelaku.

Si pelaku bertopeng tertawa renyah, seakan tak peduli dengan ekspresi aneh dari ketiga musuhnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Mungkin hanya sampai di sini dulu," ujar pelaku beralih memandang Yoochun, "Satu lagi khusus untukmu, bocah." Ia kembali berkata, "Lain kali jika bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya."

Diiringi seringai tertampang di wajah, nampak khayalan tubuh si pelaku mulai berubah menjadi angin hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, menyisakan umpatan kesal dari Kangin dan tergeletak kembali tubuh Yoochun ke lantai dingin, membuat Leeteuk berlari mendekat disusul Kangin berjalan di belakang.

"Yoochun-_ah_! Kau tak apa?" tanya Leeteuk panik seraya mengangkat tubuh kucing Yoochun dalam gendongannya.

Dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, Yoochun mengeong lemah tanda bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya baik. Lantas Leeteuk dan Kangin segera membawa tubuh kucing Yoochun menuju lapangan basket menggunakan langkah amat tergesa. Sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka berdua terkejut mendapati tubuh manusia Yoochun sudah bergerak serta luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuh. Berarti Yoochun telah kembali ke tubuhnya yang asli.

"L-Leeteuk-_hyung_, k-kenapa tubuh Yoochun penuh luka?" kata Junsu syok sambil membantu Yoochun agar terduduk.

Leeteuk mengerut kening seraya berjalan mendekat pada mereka bertiga. Yah, bertiga, termasuk Eunhyuk yang belum mengeluarkan satu patah kata dan tindakan apapun. Ia meletakkan tubuh lemah sang kucing ke lantai dingin, beralih memeriksa luka lebam hingga mengeluarkan darah di sekujur tubuh Yoochun.

"Bukan hal aneh, Junsu. _Chogwa_ milikmu jika dilihat sekilas memang hanya memindahkan jiwa ke benda lain. Tetapi nampaknya tidak, sebab jiwa orang yang dipindahkan ke benda lain saling berhubungan. Lebih mudahnya, sebagai contoh peristiwa yang dialami Yoochun. Secara garis besar hanya kucing yang terluka, namun karena suatu hal, tubuh Yoochun juga ikut terluka," jelas Leeteuk.

"Jadi resiko orang yang dipindahkan jiwanya terlalu besar juga ya kalau menyangkut permasalahan rumit seperti ini?" tanya Kangin menghela napas.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Hyukkie, sembuhkan luka di tubuh Yoochun," perintah Leeteuk sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Baik!" jawab Eunhyuk kemudian merangkak mendekati Yoochun dan Junsu.

Namun Yoochun menggeleng lemah langsung berusaha berdiri.

"A-aku bisa b-belakangan. Dia yang h-harus diutamakan," cecar Yoochun meraih tubuh penuh luka goresan peluru sang kucing dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

Mereka berempat yang menyaksikan mau tak mau juga tersenyum kecil melihat betapa baik hati seorang anak keturunan Park tersebut. Tidak terlalu lama setelah kucing telah berpindah ke tangan Eunhyuk, tubuh Yoochun kembali limbung, sukses mengharuskan Junsu refleks bergerak cepat menahan Yoochun hingga mereka kembali jatuh dengan posisi kepala Yoochun beralaskan kedua paha Junsu, sedangkan tangan Junsu sendiri merengkuh tubuh lemah Yoochun dalam pelukan terhangat.

"Hei, k-kenapa dengan wajahmu, Su-ie?" lirih Yoochun menghapus air mata Junsu yang perlahan terjatuh.

Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun erat dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Tidak apa. T-tidak a-apa…"

Seketika Junsu semakin memeluk Yoochun lebih erat beriringan sesegukkan tangis pecah menggema pantul di seluruh sudut ruangan.

Melihat itu, diam-diam Kangin mengendap-endap mendekati Leeteuk yang tercengang, tidak memedulikan cahaya hijau bercampur putih keluar dari telapak tangan Eunhyuk sedang melakukan _chogwa_ penyembuhan pada sang kucing.

"Hei," panggil Kangin berbisik, "Sejak kapan dua junior manis kita jadian?"

"Ha?" cengo Leeteuk menoleh pada Kangin, "Ya! Bukan saatnya kita membicarakan hal itu, _babo_!" bentak Leeteuk pada akhirnya diiringi jitakan kasar di kepala Kangin.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Apa salahnya sih?" timpal Kangin mengelus kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

Yoochun tertawa simpul mendengar pertengkaran kedua senior mereka tersebut, apalagi ditambah Junsu kini menangis tidak jelas untuknya. Tanpa terpaksa ia berusaha menggerakkan tangan untuk membelai rambut Junsu, sebisa mungkin menenangkan sikap Junsu.

"Hei, Su-ie. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil kok," hibur Yoochun.

Junsu menggeleng, "T-tapi kan kau terluka gara-gara aku."

"Shh…" Yoochun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Junsu seraya menggeleng lemah, "Bukan salah siapa-siapa sampai aku terluka seperti ini. Kalaupun ada, aku mengaku salah sebab juga aku sudah tahu sebelum semua ini terjadi."

"Lalu mengapa kau sok _cool_ begitu? Jelas-jelas kondisi tubuhmu sangat memalukan sebagai seorang lelaki," ejek seseorang dengan suara langkah kaki mendekati Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedari tadi masih terlibat perbincangan khusus.

Tak khayal Yoochun langsung menoleh ke asal suara ejekan, diakhiri senyum sinis mendapati Yunho tengah berjalan santai ke arah mereka berbekal kedua tangan berada di saku celana.

"K-kuterima komentarmu sobat," desis Yoochun agak terbata.

Yunho tertawa renyah lalu menyentil-nyentil kening Yoochun.

"Tapi gara-gara kau terluka, enak juga ya bisa dipeluk Junsu semesra itu, ngiri deh," sindir Yunho sukses membuat wajah Junsu memerah padam dan semburat pink menghiasi pipi Yoochun.

Ketiga senior dan kucing terlupakan.

"Kau. Masih. Punya. Urusan. Denganku. Jung. Yunho. Yang. Terhormat."

Mereka langsung menoleh ke asal suara penuh penekanan tersebut. Di sana, mereka terbengong-bengong mendapati kedua mata Jaejoong berapi-api dengan latar pemandangan Neraka serta aura membunuh yang menjadi satu. Kecuali Yunho tentunya, pemuda hitam itu lebih sering menggerakkan bola mata gelisah dan keringat dingin bercampur panas bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori kulit.

"Err… ehehehe…" tawa Yunho tidak jelas.

Junsu menautkan alis sebelum membatin, _'Tak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini.'_

Jaejoong mendelik saat sengaja mendengar batin Junsu.

"_Mochiron desu_! Siapa sih yang bisa bersikap biasa jika Jung-_ssi_ ini beradegan mesum sejenis _boo_ padaku? Kau juga tak perlu membatin pernyataan seperti itu, Junsu!" hardik Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kedua kaki kesal.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kejadian bak sinetron ciri khas Ind*nesia tersebut, lantas membuka kedua mata lebar seusai mendengar perkataan dari Jaejoong.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau sudah tahu apa _chogwa_-mu, Jae?" tanya Leeteuk agak terbata.

Jaejoong yang awalnya masih menebar hawa kemarahan langsung berganti dengan senyum hambar. Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepala, yang disambut oleh semua orang di sana dengan tatapan terkejut, sedangkan Yunho tersenyum tulus, merasa dirinya benar telah menemukan jati diri Jaejoong yang bisa ia ungkap walau tak seluruhnya.

"Waaa!" teriak Junsu senang sambil bergerak cepat untuk memeluk Jaejoong erat, sukseslah Yoochun yang tadinya berada di pelukan Junsu terjungkal jatuh ke lantai.

"Auh!" ringis Yunho menyindir, "Pasti sakit ya?"

"_Mochiron desu_, Yunho-_ah_!" bentak Yoochun super kesal.

"Mereka memang seperti itu, kawan," ucap Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun maklum.

Yoochun sendiri hanya mendengus sembari berusaha berdiri dari terkaparnya, dibantu oleh Yunho tentunya. Setelah merasa sudah bisa berdiri tegak sempurna, ia beralik merangkul pundak Yunho dan membawanya mendekat.

"Hei sobat! Sudah jadi 'itu' ya?" bisik Yoochun jahil sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai licik.

"Belum, tapi _boo_-nya sudah," jawab Yunho enteng.

"Gila kau, Yun! Bukan muhkrim!" seru Yoochun tersenyum menyindir.

"Kesempatan selalu ada dalam kesempitan, ingat pepatah kuno itu."

Yoochun memutar kedua mata.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan menyusulmu, Yunho-_ah_."

"_Whatever_."

Junsu hanya terkikik geli melihat sekaligus mendengar perbincangan antara Yoochun dan Yunho. Kini ia sangat tahu sebab-akibat mengapa wajah Jaejoong memerah padam tanpa melewati warna merah terlebih dahulu. Diam-diam Junsu tersenyum kecil jika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong menghadapi kemesuman Yunho tersebut. Namun di balik itu semua, hati Junsu merasa bahagia bercampur lega mendapati sahabatnya tengah menemukan sebagian dari jati dirinya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi bahkan tak mungkin akan tertemukan. Sungguh memang tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini kan?

"Yah! Sampai sini perbincangan kalian, juniorku yang manis. Kita mulai sesi latihan kita!" seru Leeteuk keras.

Mereka semua menggangguk lalu mengawali latihan bersama para senior mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Muot<em>? Bagaimana bisa Cassielf milik _Shin Ki Senior High_ _School_ jatuh di tangan _Shi Dae Senior High School_?" bentak Leeteuk menggebrak meja rapat keras.

Sang Kepala Sekolah menatap Leeteuk sinis, terpaksa pemuda bernama asli Park Jungsu ini membuang muka ke arah lain kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi berbekal rasa kesal berbaur menjadi satu dengan marah.

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Leeteuk. Kau tahu seberapa besar resiko bila Cassielf jatuh ke tangan pihak yang salah? Berpikirlah jernih, kau yang telah dipilih menjaga Cassielf karena kau keturunan tunggal dari klan tetua _chogwa_. Tapi apa yang kami dapat? Kau lalai dalam menjalankan tug…"

BRAK!

"Saya berjanji akan membawa Cassielf langsung di mata anda, Kepala Sekolah! Saya mempertaruhkan nama baik klan tetua _chogwa_! Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya!" teriak Leeteuk lagi-lagi menggebrak meja.

Leeteuk tak memperdulikan semua pandangan sinis yang diberikan dari seluruh anggota rapat padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah keluar meninggalkan tempat yang terasa sempit bagi dirinya. Tanpa memedulikan Siwon mengawasi segala tingkahnya dari kursi rapat.

"Tunggu Leeteuk! Setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga saya akan menyiapkan beberapa murid pilihan demi merebut Cassielf! Kembali sekarang Park Jungsu!" bentak Kepala Sekolah memerintah.

Leeteuk tersenyum sadis masih memunggungi para anggota rapat.

"Ini sudah tanggung jawab saya, biar saya yang mengurus semuanya. Anda yang bilang begitu, Kepala Sekolah. Lagipula…" Leeteuk memutar kenop pintunya dan mendorongnya. "…Saya sudah mempunyai beberapa calon terbaik yang bisa membantu saya merebut Cassielf. Anda hanya tinggal menunggu saja."

Seketika, sosok Leeteuk menghilang dari pandangan.

Kepala Sekolah menghela napas sambil melirik Siwon sekilas.

"Tekad yang mengalir dalam setiap aliran darah klan tetua _chogwa_. Tak jauh berbeda daripada pendahulunya dulu."

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cassielf?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar sangat asing, "Apa itu?"<p>

Heechul menggelengkan kepala, "Entah. Tapi yang kudengar-dengar sih, salah satu batu penting yang berlegenda tentang _chogwa_ kita. Aku tidak tahu secara tepatnya."

"Seperti nama band kita yang digabung dengan band sebelah ya? Cassielf…"

"Begitulah. Sekarang selain harus memenangkan kompetisi bakat itu. Kita punya tugas lain."

"Yang ikut siapa saja sih?"

"Kau, aku, Junsu-ah, Wookie, Kibummie, Yunho, Yoochun, Yesung, Hankyung, Siwon, dan para senior. Aku malah menyebutkan nama mereka."

"Dasar. Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita ke kelas saja."

"Yep!"

Mengakhiri perbincangan, Heechul dan Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat mereka berpijak, menuju pergulatan kata keputusan untuk pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nampak dari pandangan sorak gembira seluruh manusia berkumpul pada suatu stadion yang termiliki oleh <em>Shi Dae Senior High School.<em> Hari itu tepatnya hari minggu, acara kompetisi bakat akan segera terlaksana. Banyak murid dari _Shi Dae Senior High School_ maupun _Shin Ki Senior High School_ bercampur mengambil tempat duduk di sudut melingkar lapangan besar yang berada di tengah-tengah, demi memberi semangat pada pemain yang mereka dukung. Tamu undangan spesial pun dipersilahkan menduduki singgasana yang telah ditentukan, menambah kesan bahwa hari ini benar-benar akan tercipta sejarah baru.

Jaejoong menahan napas sebab kompetisi bakat kali ini dimulai dari menembak obyek mengenakan pistol dan panah, di mana ia yang diwakilkan di dalamnya. Baju khas untuk memanah berukiran air bercampur naga berwarna biru melapisi kain putih, melekat pada tubuh Jaejoong, rambutnya juga digerai polos tanpa hiasan. Di sampingnya berdirilah Junsu berbalut baju yang sama berlukiskan dedaunan berwarna hijau, tak kalah gugup dari Jaejoong karena dia juga perwakilan di bidang yang sama.

"Kau manis sekali, Joonggie…" bisik Yunho tiba-tiba muncul sembari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget terkesan gagal. Maka dari itu ia langsung mengambil pistol di balik lengan bajunya dan mengarahkan ujung pistol tersebut ke kening sebelah kanan Yunho.

"Lepas atau kau kutembak?" ancam Jaejoong menatap Yunho sinis.

Yunho nyengir salah tingkah seraya melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"Ayolah Joonggie-_ah_~! Dingin sekali pada kekasihmu sendiri~!" goda Yunho mengejek.

"KEKASIH?" seru Junsu dan Yoochun syok bersamaan.

'Mereka kompak,' ceplos Yunho dalam hati.

"Bukan! Dia sedang menyindir orang di sampingmu," ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke arah Kibum yang memang entah sengaja atau tidak tepat berdiri di samping Junsu.

"Eh?" kata Kibum dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Lantas Junsu melempar pandang ke arah pemuda berbaju oranye tersebut.

"Kau berpacaran dengan sia—oh," kata Junsu terpotong tergantikan senyum maklum kala arah pandang matanya mendapati jari-jari Kibum bertautan dengan jari Siwon.

"Ah! Bukan kok!" elak Kibum langsung menarik kembali tangannya dan menjauhi Siwon setengah meter.

Siwon mengerutkan kening ketika kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari Kibum tiba-tiba menghilang gara-gara terputusnya sentuhan fisik. Merasa hampa, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kibum dan menariknya hingga sang obyek jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada masalah jika pemuda ini milikku?" ucap Siwon dingin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yang dipeluk langsung lumer alias meleleh. Wajahnya saja sudah menyerupai cabe rawit matang.

Yunho _sweatdrop_ langsung berbisik pada Jaejoong lagi.

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Semangat ya! Aku pergi dulu sebelum kepalaku tertebas pedang secara tak elit," kata Yunho mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi Jaejoong sebelum melangkah pergi, "Anggap saja sebagai tanda keberuntungan! Berjuanglah!" serunya setengah berlari menapaki tangga dan pudar dalam pengelihatan.

'Setelah giliran kompetisiku selesai, aku bersumpah akan memanah kepalamu, Yunnie!' batin Jaejoong sengit dengan _background_ api Neraka yang membara, mengharuskan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya menjauhi dirinya tiga meter.

Aba-aba tanda mulai telah berkumandang, memulai kompetisi yang bagi Jaejoong membutuhkan debaran jantung tak biasa. Lima belas meter dari tempat ia berpijak, nampak sesosok boneka menyerupai patung dirinya bergerak ke kanan-kiri untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi ketika akan menembak obyek. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah lawannya yang kini juga satu arena dengan dirinya, nampak berkonsentrasi penuh untuk melakukan tembakan tepat sasaran.

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan ialah suara tiga tembakan sekaligus yang berasalkan dari tempat di mana Junsu berpijak. Mata hitam bening Jaejoong terbelalak kagum melihat peluru dari sahabatnya tepat mengenai tiga titik vital yang bisa membuat manusia seperti apapun bentuknya langsung mati. Riuh tepuk tangan saling berlomba mengeluarkan suara terkeras kala itu.

'Konsentrasi, Jaejoong! Kau juga punya tugas sendiri!' mantab Jaejoong tiba-tiba dalam hati seraya menekan pelatuk pistol.

Bunyi benda yang melesat pada kecepatan penuh menggema tidak bisa terlukis sempurna. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Jaejoong melihat tembakannya tepat tak meleset. Namun hal yang sama juga terjadi pada lawannya, malah dua peluru sekaligus. Kalau begini bisa kalah, pikirnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menekan pelatuk pistol berulang kali, sialnya ada satu tembakan yang meleset.

Waktu telah menunjukkan lima menit berlalu dimana ketentuan perlombaan hanya diberi waktu setengah jam. Sepuluh menit selanjutnya, tanda pergantian senjata berdering. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong meletakkan pistol di tempat yang telah tersedia dan mengambil busur dan anak panah. Sempat pula ia melirik ke arah Junsu yang mendapat sebuah anggukkan mantab, tanda keyakinan. Jaejoong balas mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong menarik ujung belakang anak panah yang sudah menyangkut pada tali busur, berkonsentrasi penuh pada obyek yang masih bergerak. Lalu ia melepas pegangannya saat memastikan tembakannya kali ini tidak meleset, mengiringi lesatan anak panah yang melesat dan menusuk bahu kiri sang obyek. Begitu terus Jaejoong mengulang-ulang perlakuan yang sama demi meraih poin terbanyak, sampai kesenangan Jaejoong terhenti mendadak tatkala anak panahnya berhasil menembus jantung obyek.

_'Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau beraninya menentang kami.' _

Mata hitam bening itu terbelalak lebar. Secara mendadak, Jaejoong jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi dadanya yang sesak, tanpa mengetahui bila lawannya kini mengukir seringai meremehkan di bibir.

"Jaejoong!" panggil Junsu panik melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba tumbang tanpa sebab.

Di sisi lain, kedua mata Yunho tak lepas dari arah Jaejoong yang nampaknya mendapat "serangan" sampai jatuh terduduk seperti itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh salah satu keturunan Jung tersebut jika hatinya merasa amat tidak tenang, segala pemikiran negatif berkecamuk asal di pikiran, hingga rasa pening menyambut sakit, mengharuskan ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Tenang saja, Yun. Jaejoong pasti bisa mengatasinya," ucap Kibum menepuk pundak Yunho bertujuan supaya bisa menenangkan salah satu temannya tersebut.

Bukannya tenang, Yunho malah merinding disko mendapat tatapan jangan-berani-sentuh-kekasihku-atau-kutebas-kepalamu dari Siwon, disertai beberapa tatapan mengkuliti pula. Sangat tidak membantu.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu atau kupenggal kepalamu, _chagiya_!" perintah Kibum menatap tajam pada Siwon yang langsung _keder_.

Yunho menghela napas.

"Walau bagaimanapun juga aku tetap khawatir, Kibum-ah. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan ini bukan sekadar kompetisi bakat? _Chogwa_ bermain di sini. Semua yang kita anggap aman bisa saja berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi buruk," jelas Yunho tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau lupa satu hal penting, Yunho-_ah_. Keyakinan adalah kunci utama _chogwa_," ucap Kibum tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yunho pelan.

"Ya…" jawab Yunho santai tanpa memperdulikan sosok Siwon yang sudah gosong karena terbakar api cemburu.

Secara serentak, Yunho kembali melempar pandang ke lapangan luas, tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong kini telah berusaha bangkit dari tumbangnya juga kembali mengarahkan ujung anak panah pada obyek tembakan, mengejar nilai agar mengimbangi bahkan melebihi sang lawan.

"BERJUANGLAH JOONGGIE!" teriak Yunho keras hingga sukses mendapat jitakan dari teman-temannya yang kaget setengah hidup sebab suara pemuda Jung tersebut benar-benar menusuk gendang telinga.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandang sejenak tepat ke arah Yunho yang memegangi kepala benjolnya sedang tertawa senang untuknya. Untuknya, untuk seorang Jaejoong bermarga Kim. Hanya untuk Jaejoong.

Semangat merasuki Jaejoong. Sebuah anak panah disangkutkan pada busur. Satu tembakan anak panah diluncurkan lagi, telak mengenai sang obyek untuk beberapa kalinya.

Kompetisi bakat antara _Shi Dae Senior High School_ dan _Shin Ki Senior High School_ semakin memanas. Tanpa mengetahui manusia di balik layar akan memulai aksinya. Pertanda buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaaa! Typo yang fatal! T.T Tentang bola mata biru itu, sumpah Zuki sampai gax sadar, mungkin karena frustasi mikirin update-an Fic Seme vs Uke yx lamanya puooll! O.O <strong>

**Tapi masa bisa kepikiran bola mata Naruto buat bola mata Jaejoong? ==" Secara notabene-nya, YunJae kan postur2nya NaruSasu. ._. #malahtanya**

**Sekadar pemberitahuan, bola mata kucing Zuki hijau loh. :p #plaks**

**Maaf buat keterlambatan update setiap hari, kemarin ada sebuah kegiatan yx benar-benar menyita waktu. m(_._)m**

**~oOo~  
><strong>

**...Gomawo for your RnR! :)...**

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**BoA © S.M Entertainment, her fans, and her family **

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Kesembilan…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh! Kenapa malah kebelet sih?" gerutu Heechul setelah keluar dari toilet.<p>

Tak mengherankan jika Heechul berkata demikian. Sebab kompetisi bakat selanjutnya adalah memasak. Bila diperinci sih memang hanya membuat kue. Tapi, ayolah, membuat kue itu tak segampang memakannya kan? Belum tentu semua orang bisa, pikir Heechul.

"Yah, memang tidak mudah. Dan mungkin aku pun bisa kalau hanya asal membuat kue."

Heechul terlonjak kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke asal sumber suara, di mana sekarang matanya melihat sesosok gadis bertubuh tinggi dan berdada porposional nampak terlihat cantik nun seksi tengah bersandar santai pada dinding. Rambut hitam yang digerai bergelombang menutupi sebagian wajah putih mulusnya. Bila ditinjau dari penampilan, besar kemungkinan gadis yang cenderung bisa disebut wanita ini sudah duduk di bangku 12 SMA.

"…"

Mulut Heechul bergerak, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar seperti apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh otaknya. Ditambah tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kaku, hanya sekadar bergerak refleks saja tidak bisa. Entah mengapa ketika ia menggerakkan organ tubuh lain, hal yang sama pun terjadi. Dengan kata lain tubuh Heechul mematung juga mati rasa.

"Haha. Ada apa denganmu, bocah? O ya, dari pergerakkan bibirmu itu aku tahu, kau hendak bertanya siapa aku kan?" tanya wanita itu setengah menyeringai, "Panggil saja aku BoA," lanjutnya sambil mendekati tubuh patung Heechul perlahan.

'Dari seragamnya… tidak salah lagi! Murid _Shi Dae Senior High School_! Cih! Sial! Mereka benar-benar picik!' batin Heechul geram.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, pemuda manis. Aku tak tega untuk menyakitimu," ujar BoA berhenti setengah meter di depan Heechul yang mulai panik dalam hati, "Tapi… nampaknya aku sangat tega jika merebut 'rupa' tubuhmu."

Berakhir kalimat pernyataan, cahaya putih bercampur hijau berputar mengelilingi tubuh mereka berdua kala jari telunjuk BoA menyentuh dahi Heechul. Seketika cahaya itu semakin berputar cepat, menutupi apa yang terjadi di dalam antara BoA dan Heechul.

Selang beberapa menit, cahaya yang mengelilingi keduanya memudar, menampilkan tubuh pingsan BoA di lantai dan seringai mengerikan yang terpampang di wajah Heechul dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai menghancurkan cita rasa kuemu, bocah," desis Heechul diakhiri tawa membahana.

Ia melangkah tenang, meninggalkan "rupa" tubuh BoA-nya tergeletak di lantai dingin.

Benar bila dilihat sekilas, rupa "Heechul" memang seperti Heechul. Tapi tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa kini yang berjalan menuju tempat kompetisi memasak bukanlah Heechul asli dari segi fisik maupun psikis, melainkan diri BoA yang menyamar menjadi sama secara fisik dengan Heechul. Setidaknya belum.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap IX****. (Berpasang Jiwa yang Menyatu)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit telah berlalu, disaat itu pula jiwa BoA bertubuh Heechul disambut hangat oleh pemirsa. Dan di waktu yang sama, dua orang pemuda yang ternyata Yesung dan Hankyung menghampiri Heechul palsu, dibonusi lambaian tangan Kibum dari meja di mana bahan-bahan kue terletak di atasnya.<p>

"Darimana saja kau, Heechul? Acaranya sudah akan dimulai! Kau tahu seberapa penting hal ini bagi sekolah kita?" bentak Hankyung berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan sekasar itu pada Chullie-lah. Lagipula pasti Ryeowook dan Heechul bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini," ujar Yesung bijak seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hankyung menenangkan.

'Jadi nama bocah itu Heechul ya? Menarik…' batin Heechul palsu.

"Tapi jika dia ceroboh, bisa sa…"

"M-mianhae, Hankyung-_ah_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ucap Heechul palsu sopan sembari tertunduk.

Refleks setelah ucapan maaf Heechul palsu selesai, ia mendapat kerlingan curiga juga tak biasa dari Yesung, begitu pula dengan Hankyung yang lebih memilih memiringkan kepala merasa bersalah, sedangkan Ryeowook yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka bertiga tepatnya Heechul palsu hanya menyipitkan mata merasa ada suatu keanehan yang terjadi.

"Err… Ya sudah. Sekarang cepat susul Wookie dan menangkan kompetisi ini! Jangan sampai kalah ya!" seru Hankyung bijak menepuk-nepuk kepala Heechul palsu pelan.

"Baik!" kata Heechul palsu tersenyum kecil.

Heechul palsu mendekat pada Ryeowook yang sudah memakai celemek berwarna aquamarine. Sedikit menyeringai, ia juga memakai celemek pink yang diduga milik Heechul itu, dan sekarang keduanya telah bersiap-siap untuk memulai kompetisi yang mereka wakili.

Pembukaan acara kompetisi dimulai, pihak lawan sudah memulai kegiatan mereka dengan memilih bahan dan membuat adonan, terjadi pula hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook dan Heechul palsu. Namun kejanggalan merasuki Ryeowook ketika nampak dari pandangan, mata Heechul palsu terlihat sangat asing melihat bahan-bahan yang ada. Tangannya pun mengambil bahan terkesan ragu.

Sedari tadi pandangan mata Yesung tak lepas dari pergerakkan Heechul. Kerlingan tidak percaya ia lemparkan terus-menerus padanya. Kegiatan Yesung tersebut terhenti kala tangan Hankyung menggeret-geret lengannya.

"Sunggie… temani aku ke toilet," pinta Hankyung bertampang melas.

Yesung melirik sinis, "Kau laki-laki kan? Hanya ke toilet saja kau tidak berani?" serunya langsung mendapat bekapan tangan dari Hankyung.

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" bisik Hankyung, "Lagipula, memang kau tega membiarkan temanmu kenapa-napa waktu di sana? Sendirian, kedingan da…"

"Baiklah-baiklah! Dasar perayu ulung!" bentak Yesung sebal seraya mendahului langkah menuju ke toilet.

Padahal Yesung ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Baginya melihat Ryeowook lebih menyenangkan daripada repot-repot mengantar Hankyung. Alamat nasib buruk.

"_Gomawo_ Sunggie~! Kudoakan kau berjodoh dengan Ryeowook~!" kata Hankyung mengimbangi langkah Yesung, tak memedulikan wajah sang pendamping tersipu merah.

Seiring jejak tertinggal dari dua pasang kaki yang melangkah, gema suara telapak alas kaki menyentuh lantai berulang-ulang memantul ke telinga. Pikiran Yesung kembali melayang pada sosok Heechul yang begitu berbeda dari biasa. Heran pula mengapa bisa si Hankyung bersikap seperti Heechul itu ialah Heechul yang dulu-dulu.

Heechul sahabat Yesung di SMP, tentu ia tahu secara terperinci sikap-sikap apa yang muncul dan melekat pada diri Heechul. Tapi tadi, saat Heechul meminta maaf pada Hankyung itu… hal yang berbeda.

"Yesung! Ya! Kenapa kau melamun? Ada orang pingsan di sana!" seru Hankyung mendahului Yesung yang segera tersadar dari dunia khayalnya langsung menghampiri Hankyung dan korban pingsan.

Di sana Yesung mendapati wanita cantik bertubuh porposional tergeletak pasrah sedang diperhatikan Hankyung. Mengambil langkah, ia memegang pergelangan tangan si wanita untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Masih hidup," komentar Yesung.

"Yaiyalah, Sunggie! Aku tadi bilang dia pingsan bukan mati!" bentak Hankyung kesal menjitak kepala Yesung.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Dilihat dari seragamnya, dia murid _Shi Dae Senior High School_," kata Hankyung, "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Kini giliran Yesung yang menabok kepala temannya.

"Memang kau pikir apa yang dilakukan orang pingsan, _babo_?"

"Ya tidak sadar!"

Yesung menepuk jidat. Merasa dirinya bodoh sebab kalah kosa kata dengan Hankyung.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya kita bertengkar," cecar Yesung _sweatdrop_, "Kita sadarkan dia saja."

"Pakai napas buatan?" usul Hankyung.

"Apa pakaiannya basah?"

"Tidak."

"Apa dia pingsan karena tenggelam?"

"Entahlah."

Yesung memberi tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada Hankyung yang bersifat kelewat polos atau bodoh tersebut. Yaiyalah Yesung marah, mana ada sejarahnya orang pingsan bukan karena tenggelam diberi napas buatan.

"Pakai cara ini sajalah! Kau malah membuatku bingung!" seru Hankyung sambil menekan hidung si wanita, bermaksud menyumbat pernapasannya menghirup oksigen.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau malah mati bagaimana?" seru Yesung panik.

"Jangan banyak cingcong! Diam saja kau dan lihat!" seru Hankyung balik bernada sebal.

Menit juga detik berlalu, napas si wanita tersenggal-senggal membuktikan bahwa ia hampir kehabisan napas. Seketika, si wanita menepis tangan Hankyung dan sadar terduduk seraya memegangi dadanya, berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin lalu membuangnya.

"Tuh kan! Caraku berhasil?" seru Hankyung senang.

'Suara ini…' batin si wanita menengadahkan wajah, "Hankyung?" panggilnya terkejut.

"Hah?" cetus Hankyung mengernyitkan kening, bingung, "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Darimana? Kau pikir aku sia…"

Kedua mata si wanita terbelalak saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang terasa… besar? Oke, ini memang pemikiran dewasa yang mesum. Tetapi ayolah, ini yang dirasakan si wanita bernama BoA yang sebenarnya berjiwa Heechul. Ya, Heechul, baru saja menyadari jiwanya berada di tubuh lain, bukan tubuhnya.

"Wanita sialan…" desis Heechul asli.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung, "Kenapa bisa pingsan di sini?"

Heechul asli juga sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Yesung sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kalian berdua! Aku Heechul!" seru Heechul asli berusaha meyakinkan.

Namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Yesung dan Hankyung malah tertawa keras, menganggap bahwa kenyataan itu hanya sekadar bercanda.

"Hei, Nona! Kau kenalannya Heechul ya?" tanya Hankyung iseng.

Heechul bertubuh BoA tersebut menggeram marah.

"Dasar kalian bodoh! Aku Heechul! Kim Heechul!"

Yesung terkikik, "Lalu bagaimana cara anda menjelaskan mengapa bisa Chullie sedang mengikuti kompetisi memasak sekarang?"

"Apa? Wanita sialan itu mengikuti kompetisi memasak? Ini gawat! Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mencegahnya?" bentak Heechul asli.

"Dan apa alasan kami melarang Heechul yang mewakili sekolah kami, hn?" tanggap Hankyung dingin.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku Heechul asli! Dia BoA yang telah mengambil 'rupa'-ku!"

Yesung berpikir keras. Memang benar apa yang ia lihat dari Heechul tadi berbeda jauh. Kecurigaan tersebut berujung pada Yesung mulai percaya pada kata-kata Heechul asli, walau belum sepenuhnya. Dan Yesung pun mempunyai sebuah ide untuk membuktikan pengakuan ini.

"Apa yang bisa kau perbuat agar kami bisa mempercayai bila kau Chullie?" kata Yesung serius.

Heechul asli menghela napas.

"Yesung. Kau pernah mencuri celana seragam olahraga Hankyung waktu di kelas tingkat 10 karena lupa membawa celanamu sendiri dan takut diberi sanksi oleh _seonsaeng_. Juga kau, Hankyung. Hari Valentine lalu, Wookie sengaja membuat coklat untuk Yesung dan dititipkan padamu, tetapi kau memakannya sendiri."

"Jadi kau yang mencuri celanaku?" geram Hankyung menunjuk Yesung.

"Kau memakan coklat buatan Wookie yang enaknya tiada tara itu?" geram Yesung balik menunjuk Hankyung.

Sejenak mereka terdiam saat berpandangan. Tiba-tiba seusai sadar, serentak mereka berdua memandang Heechul asli.

"CHULLIE?" teriak mereka bebarengan.

"Percaya sekarang?" dengus Heechul mengemplang kepala Yesung dan Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangguk sok mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari jika kau Heechul. Lagipula tidak mungkin tubuh Heechul seseksi ini," ceplos Hankyung menunjuk tubuh BoA dengan tampang super polos.

'Dia tak menyadarinya,' batin Yesung.

Urat marah terlukis di dahi Heechul.

"Kau…" desis Heechul penuh dendam.

"Ah…" ucap Hankyung langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, "M-maksudku bukan b-begitu, t-tubuhmu lebih seksi kok, eh? M-maksudku tubuhmu… t-tubuhmu…" lanjutnya terbata dan menciut melihat tangan Heechul sudah terkepal mantab.

"KEMARI KAU BRENGSEK!"

"WAAA! AMPUN!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kursi dan secangkir kopi—yang entah berasal darimana—sudah melayani Yesung dengan caranya tersendiri. Sesekali disela menyeruput secangkir kopi nampak nikmat, ia berusaha menulikan pendengaran dari rintih Hankyung dan pukulan serta cacian maki oleh Heechul.

Dua puluh satu pukulan, sebelas benjol, dan beberapa teriakan kemudian, Hankyung sudah terkapar menyedihkan di lantai, Heechul telah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku, dan Yesung tengah berdiri santai seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kursi dan secangkir kopi kosong pun menghilang entah kemana.

"BoA juga mempunyai _chogwa_, ya?" tanya Yesung mengamati tubuh BoA.

"Ya. Kau tahu _chogwa_ jenis apa ini?" ucap Heechul.

"_Chogwa_ kloning." Hankyung berdiri sembari membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya, "Cara kerjanya adalah mengambil rupa tubuh lawan dan menukarnya dengan tubuh pelaku. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa kembali ke rupamu yang asli," lanjutnya berjalan mendekati Yesung dan Heechul.

Yesung berpose a la detektif.

"_Boo_?" sarannya.

"Kau gila?" sembur Hankyung dan Heechul bebarengan.

Yesung manyun.

"Legenda awal pertama kemunculan _chogwa_ adalah kisah percintaan dua manusia yang tidak bisa saling memiliki kan? Saat mereka kissuan di atas bukit bertaburan bintang, sebuah cahaya melesat dan menabrak tubuh mereka. Hingga mereka mempunyai kekuatan di luar logika untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Kesimpulannya, kalau mereka _boo_ dengan orang yang dicintai bisa membuat _chogwa_, besar kemungkinan kalau _boo_ lagi juga bisa menghilangkan pengaruh _chogwa_."

"Kau percaya cerita tahayul seperti itu?" tanya Heechul tak menyangka.

"Kadang otakmu perlu dicuci ternyata. Begini nih kalau yang dipikirkan cuma Ryeowook, Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook terus," cecar Hankyung menghela napas.

Yesung mendengus.

"Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Wookie, kan?" bentak Yesung kesal.

Hankyung menjulurkan lidah.

"Yang jadi masalahnya kalau _boo_. Kau cinta pada siapa? Begini repotnya kalau belum punya kekasih. Kalau menunggu si pengguna _chogwa_ yang melepasnya sendiri, kau tidak akan sempat membuat kue dengan Ryeowook juga," jelas Yesung, "Jadi siapa pujaan hatimu, Chullie?"

Kini giliran wajah Heechul yang memerah sempurna.

"A-apakah kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Heechul malu sebab ditanyai siapa orang yang ia cinta.

"Coba saja deh. Kalau gagal, sudah dapat pengalaman _boo_ juga lumayan kan?" kata Yesung.

"Memang orang yang kau cintai ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengintip wajah Heechul yang tertunduk.

Tidak ada yang pernah menduga, Heechul menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan Hankyung agar mendekat pada dirinya. Suatu kejadian pun tak dapat terelakkan dari refleks tersebut, kejadian berupa dua bibir yang menyatu cepat, di hadapan Yesung yang langsung membalik tubuh. Sebab ia tidak ingin kepolosan matanya hilang setelah melihat Hankyung dan Heechul berciuman.

Ternyata cinta itu selalu ada di sekitar kita.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi Heechul palsu yang melakukan kesalahan berulang-ulang. Mulai dari salah membedakan gula dengan garam, takaran air, telur, dan bahan lainnya dalam adonan yang sudah dirancang. Sumpah, hal ini membuat ia terlewat curiga pada Heechul palsu yang berhasil menyabet julukan "_Kitchen King of Shin Ki Senior High School_" tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Heechul palsu merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat panas. Kepastian muncul dibenak, melihat perlahan bayang-bayang wajahnya lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi dirinya yang asli di atas air berwadah mangkuk besar.

'T-tidak mungkin! Tubuhku mulai kembali ke semula! Ini tidak penah terjadi sebelumnya! Tidak mungkin juga ada yang bisa mematahkan _chogwa_-ku semudah itu! Sial! Mana misiku belum selesai sampai akhir!' batin BoA alias Heechul palsu dengan panik.

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alis melihat badan Heechul palsu bergetar hebat. Lantas, ia berinisiatif mendekatinya. Namun sebelum niat terlaksana, Heechul palsu sudah berlari kencang keluar dari area kompetisi memasak.

"Heechul!" seru Ryeowook memanggil Heechul palsu yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Keresahan menghampiri Ryeowook karena waktu yang telah ditentukan semakin habis.

Kembali pada mereka bertiga yang berada di sekitar toilet. Perlahan tubuh Hankyung dan Heechul asli yang masih berciuman dikelilingi asap berwarna emas. Seketika kala asap yang mengelilingi mereka berdua semakin menipis, sosok tubuh Heechul yang asli samar-samar mulai terlihat.

Berarti percobaan meniru legenda yang entah opini atau fakta tersebut dimenangkan oleh fakta.

Merasa tubuhnya telah berubah, tubuh BoA yang sudah berubah menjadi Heechul segera menarik diri dari jangkauan Hankyung. Wajah cantiknya tersipu karena malu. Ternyata di balik sikap mereka berdua yang sering bertengkar, mereka saling mencintai. Sungguh kisah percintaan yang manis.

"Aku masih polos, aku masih polos, aku masih polos~!" desah Yesung pundung di pojokan karena merasa menjadi obat nyamuk antara Hankyung dan Heechul. Tak henti-hentinya ia terus merapalkan kalimat itu.

Menilik Hankyung, ia menjadi salah tingkah berlebihan sebab tidak pernah menyangka akan _boo_ dengan Heechul di tempat ini, yah, walau terkesan kurang bahkan sangat tidak romantis, terlebih lagi ada seseorang seperti Yesung di sekelilingnya. Sikondum yang tak mendukung.

"Aku masih po—eh?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Heechul yang bersandar pada dinding, "Sedang apa kalian? Cepat kau susul Wookie, Chullie!" bentaknya.

Heechul yang tersadar segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, hitung-hitung mempunyai alasan lain untuk kabur sementara dari Hankyung. Baginya, adegan _boo_ tadi begitu memalukan, mana tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pula!

Mereka yang ditinggalkan saling berpandangan, tapi Yesung menambah kejadian dengan tawa tertahan melihat raut wajah Hankyung mirip kepiting rebus.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa, hah? Puas jadi parasit?" seru Hankyung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Yesung tertawa lebar, "Aku tak menyangka~! Orang yang kau suka itu Chullie~!" Ia meredam tawa, "Padahal tentang legenda _chogwa_, sesungguhnya aku tidak serius sih. Kau tahu? _Chogwa_ kloning kan hanya bereaksi kalau orang lain tidak tahu hubungan antara pelaku dan korban. Nah, kita berdua tahu kan? Hanya menunggu waktu sih sebenarnya. Tepat juga waktunya. Hahaha!"

Kedua tangan Hankyung terkepal.

"Jadi… kau mengerjaiku, begitu ya?"

"Hehehe…" Yesung cengengesan tak jelas seraya mundur beberapa langkah ngeri melihat sekaligus mendengar gemeretak tulang jari Hankyung.

"Siap?" tanya Hankyung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan.

Namun sayang Hankyung sudah berlari hendak menerjang dirinya.

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Hankyung marah.

"CHULLIE~! CALON KEKASIHMU NAKAL!" teriak Yesung _childish_ sambil berlari secepat kecepatan cahaya menuju tempat Ryeowook dan Heechul sekarang berada, diikuti Hankyung yang mengejarnya di belakang berlatarkan api membara yang entah berasal darimana.

Mengabaikan Yesung dan Hankyung, kini Heechul sudah berasil menyusul Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat kepanikan. Melebihi syok, ia tidak menyangka meja tempat mereka akan—atau lebih tepatnya—sudah membuat kue berantakan di sana-sini, bahan-bahan terbuang di lantai percuma. Sesegera mungkin ia langsung memakai celemek miliknya dan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Heechul! Bagaimana ini? Waktu kita hampir habis, tapi tak satu pun kue yang kita buat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa pula kau pergi tiba-tiba?" bentak Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambut frustasi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan juga berdebat, Wookie! Sekarang bahan apa saja yang masih tersisa?" tanya Heechul berusaha tenang.

"Hanya tersisa beberapa telur, gula pasir, tepung, krim, dan mentega. Tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk membuat _Peach Pie_!"

Heechul berpikir keras, diliriknya berbagai bahan tersisa di atas meja. Jujur saja ia memang bukan termasuk pemuda bertipe pemikir repot, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut bahan pembuat kue yang istilah Jawa-nya _eman-eman_, ia pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan secuil apapun itu.

Tanpa sengaja arah pandang Heechul tertuju pada sosok terduduk Changmin di bangku penonton dengan sebungkus besar buah strawberry segar di tangannya. Bagai anugrah datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar, pemikiran _brilliant_ mampir di kepalanya. Lantas ia berlari menuju ke arah Changmin yang akan memakan buah strawberry tersebut.

"Changmin-_hyung_!" seru Heechul dari kejauhan.

Obyek pemilik status dipanggil mengurungkan niat untuk mencicipi rasa strawberry di tangannya. Ia lebih memilih memandang sesuatu yang menciptakan bunyi pemanggil nama dirinya. Belum rencana terlaksana, rampasan sebungkus strawberry milik Changmin sudah berpindah pada tangan Heechul yang telah mengimbangi langkah kilat berbalik ke arah Ryeowook yang cengo.

"_Mianhae hyung_! Nanti akan kuganti strawberry-nya!" seru Heechul diakhiri senyum lebar.

"Ya! Itu strawberry impor dari Prancis! Jangan seenaknya kau, Chullie!" geram Changmin melemparkan kepalan tangannya pada Heechul.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, _hyung_! Lain kali pasti kuganti dengan yang sama!" jawab Heechul berseru.

"Aish! Tapi itu ka…"

"Strawberry?"

Changmin mengalihkan pandang membunuhnya pada semangkuk strawberry yang kini tengah ada di hadapannya, berlanjut melihat sedikit demi sedikit tangan yang sudah repot-repot mengulurkan benda itu. Di sana, ia menemukan sosok Minho berbalut seragam _dance_ nampak terlihat sangat manis. Semburat merah pun melapisi wajah Changmin.

"A-ah, _gomawo_," balas Changmin malu-malu kucing mengambil satu buah strawberry lalu menggigitnya sedikit diiringi bulatan kedua mata, "I-ini…"

"Ya~!" jawab Minho senang, "Strawberry asli impor dari Australia, sebenarnya hasil perkebunan milik klan kami yang ada di Australia bila diperdetail," jelasnya melanjutkan.

"Oh. Repot-repot nih?" goda Changmin nyengir.

Minho berusaha menutupi rasa tersipu, kemudian ia memilih duduk di samping Changmin berbekalkan camilan strawberry.

"Anggap saja kebetulan," kata Minho memakan buah strawberry.

Changmin tersenyum jahil, "Aku anggap sebagai jerih payah."

"_Whatever_," desah Minho menghela napas.

Changmin tak ambil pusing malah keasyikan memakan buah kesukaannya ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti atau penawar rasa marah.

"Hei," panggil Minho, "Kau lihat itu," lanjutnya menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook dan Heechul.

Changmin menautkan kedua alis, "Ya. Ada apa dengan mereka dan strawberry milikku?"

"Jangan lihat dari sisi itu. Sewot banget sih? Lihat apa yang mereka buat."

Changmin mempertajam pengelihatan.

"Kue… _Strawberry Shortcake_? Tunggu dulu, mereka benar-benar membuat _Strawberry Shortcake_?" serunya mengucek-ucek mata tak percaya, "Bukannya waktu mereka hanya tinggal beberapa menit? Kulihat juga gara-gara Heechul bahan-bahan pokok membuat kue habis di-_enceh-enceh_ percuma."

"Bukan khas Chullie kalau ia sampai menyia-nyiakan bahan tahu! Jika dilogika, untuk apa dia repot-repot mengambil paksa strawberry kesayanganmu?" jelas Minho bernada sindir.

"Iseng?"

"Ciri-ciri Kyuhyun lah! Lagipula… julukkan '_Kitchen King of Shin Ki Senior High School_' itu bukan sekadar julukan. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa mendapatkannya. Hanya _patissier _berbakat saja."

"Iya-iya! Mantan '_Kitchen King of Shin Ki Senior High School_'," cibir Changmin.

"Huh!" dengus Minho mengambil satu lagi buah strawberry lalu menggigit setengahnya kesal.

"Sepertinya enak," komentar Changmin sembari menarik tangan Minho dimana ada buah strawberry hasil gigitan Minho, tanpa canggung ia ikut menggigit strawberry tersebut sampai habis.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan, wajah Minho memerah matang ketika mengetahui apa maksud Changmin menggigit strawberry bekas gigitannya. Ciuman tidak langsung.

* * *

><p><strong>...To Be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Gomawo for your RnR :)...<strong>

**...Mind to Review? :3…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertaiment, and his family**

**Jessica and Seohyun © SNSD, Super Girl, S.M Entertainment, their fans, and their family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Kesepuluh…<strong>

**…Lembar Terakhir…**

* * *

><p>Sesosok bayangan berjubah hitam berjalan biasa di sebuah lorong sekolah, serentak langkahnya terhenti seiring tangan miliknya menyentuh gagang pintu berlapis emas. Didorongnya perlahan pintu yang lebih cocok disebut gerbang itu, menimbulkan decitan dramatis asing di telinga. Setelah gerbang berukiran naga air dan api berkepala dua tertutup kembali, sosok tersebut berjalan perlahan menuju ke lingkaran bergambar Yin dan Yang sebagai lantai utama di tengah ruangan. Lalu tubuhnya memosisikan diri untuk menyembah. Bukan posisi menyembah Tuhan, tetapi posisi menyembah Raja atau Ketua yang dijunjung tinggi derajatnya.<p>

"Sampai di mana?"

Dalam kegelapan, apa yang sosok itu sembah mulai melontarkan kalimat bertanda tanya di belakang. Suasana hening mengisi pelosok-pelosok ruangan. Kerudung yang tersambung jubah hitam milik sosok tersebut tersibak ke belakang, samar-samar terlihat helai rambut menyeruak keluar, bagian depan atau lebih sering disebut poni menutupi keningnya.

"Tinggal seperempat lagi 'acara' utama akan segera dimulai."

"Hm? Begitu ya?"

Terdengar dentingan lonceng mengalun lembut di indra pendengar. Tetap tak mengganggu malah membuat suasana di sekeliling mereka menjadi nyaman.

"Awasi gerak-gerik mereka sampai langkah terakhir selesai. Jangan kecewakan rencana ini."

Tengadahan kepala terlaksana, tergantikan kelopak mata membuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampilkan dua pupil seseorang memandang lurus ke depan. Penuh akan keyakinan.

"Ya."

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap X****. (Akhir Segala Dusta)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Detak kencang tak beraturan jantung Yunho mengharuskan Jaejoong yang terduduk di sampingnya ber-<em>sweatdrop<em> ria. Oke, ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pertandingan basket Yunho akan segera dimulai untuk mewakili _Shin Ki Senior High School_ di babak final melawan wakil _Shi Dae Senior High School_, tetapi bagaimana mau _fit_ jikalau keadaan salah satu pemainnya berjenis Yunho saja sudah _nerves_ terlebih dahulu? Yah, kalau hanya deg-degan sih juga termasuk masih wajar. Lha ini? Masa sampai berkeringat dingin segala? Mana ditambah bergetar tidak jelas pula. Jaejoong jadi ragu apakah benar Yunho memang pantas mengikuti pertandingan ini atau tidak.

Mengalihkan pandang, sepasang mata Jaejoong menemukan Yoochun, Hankyung, dan Yesung telah memasuki ruang ganti bersama—ehm—"teman" mereka masing-masing tentunya jika tidak mau dibilang kekasih. Terlebih dahulu Junsu mengambil langkah menepuk pundak Jaejoong lumayan keras, mengharuskan obyek penderita meringis kecil, sekaligus mempersilahkan sahabat terbaiknya agar terduduk di sampingnya, disusul Yoochun yang jahil duduk di samping _dolphin_-nya tersebut.

Hitam, biru, merah, hijau, warna yang terlewat kontras bila dipandang dari dekat maupun kejauhan. Setidaknya itu dirasakan Yesung dan Hankyung beserta Ryeowook dan Heechul yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Kalian yakin ingin bertanding dengan empat pemain inti saja?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Hankyung menautkan alis mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong ini kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja bukan halangan kan? Lagipula menurut aturan permainan bola basket terdahulu juga pernyataan dari James Naismith sebagai pencipta permainan bola basket, dalam satu tim basket minimal harus ada empat orang. Ya, walau diutamakan lima orang sih."

"Alasan yang bisa diterima. Tapi, lawan kita beranggotakan lima orang! Itu saja ditambah lima orang sebagai cadangan! Memang diperbolehkan apa?" seru Jaejoong panik.

"Sudah diganti kok. Tim basket mereka juga beranggotakan empat pemain inti, diiringi enam pemain cadangan. Kalau setahuku sih, maksimal kan lima. Ah! Bukan urusanku juga deh!" jelas Yoochun diakhiri senyum salah tingkah.

"Err… _mian_ mengganggu perbincangan ini tuan-tuan," kata Ryeowook menyela, "yang tidak ikut pertandingan, apa sepantasnya kita berada di sini?" lanjutnya dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung di belakang kepala.

"Apa itu bisa dijadikan masalah?" tanya Yesung menepuk kepala Ryeowook simple.

Heechul terkikik, "Alasan~! Alasan biar bisa PDKT sama Wookie kan?"

Yesung melirik sinis, "Ngeles agar bisa menutupi kalian _boo_ bar-mmph!" Perkataannya terhenti disebabkan Hankyung dan Heechul membekap mulut Yesung bersamaan.

"Diam kau bocah!" bentak Hankyung dan Heechul sengit.

"Kalian jadian?" tanya Yoochun cengo.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang menoleh pada Junsu yang juga menoleh kepada Yoochun yang memandang pada empat sosok di depan mereka, err… atau lebih tepatnya khusus untuk Hankyung dan Heechul. Beralih Yoochun memandang balik ke arah Junsu, Jaejoong, dan terakhir Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku? Tidak pernah melihat orang cakep ya?" tanya Yoochun nyengir.

"Salah lihat orang!" seru mereka yang ditanya bersamaan, mengharuskan kepala Yoochun jatuh tertekuk dan tawa kecil dari yang lain.

"Ah! Sampai mana kita tadi? O ya, kalian berdua jadian?" ujar Yoochun menyela juga menjadikan alasan agar terbebas dari rasa malu.

"TIDAK!" teriak Hankyung dan Heechul lagi-lagi bersamaan.

'Pasti iya 'tuh,' batin Yunho.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kita cepat-cepat ke lapangan saja!" bentak Jaejoong berjalan keluar ruang ganti mendahului yang lain, diikuti Yunho yang mengejar sekaligus menyamai langkahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, segera semua yang masih berada di ruang ganti menyusul pasangan YunJae tersebut. Di sana, riuh suara dari bibir pemirsa yang nak melihat pertandingan terdengar nyaring, menjadikan pertanda para _supporter_ saling bertarung demi mendukung jago masing-masing.

Seusai berkumpul kembali, yang tidak bersangkutan pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri juga melihat pertandingan dari bangku penonton, bergabung dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang ternyata sudah berada di situ, sedangkan para pemain sudah memasuki lapangan basket berhadapan dengan wakil _Shi Dae Senior High School_. Sebab tak mengetahui nama lawan, mereka wakil _Shin Ki Senior High School_ memutuskan menyebut lawannya A sampai D dari kanan ke kiri. Sebutan aneh.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan berbunyinya suara peluit juga wasit melakukan _jump ball_. Pertama kali Yunho sebagai ketua tim basket berhasil meraih bola melalui lompatan tinggi, berlanjut men-_dribbling_ bola dan mengopernya pada Yoochun agar menyerang ke ring basket lawan. Tidak semujur kelihatannya, si A dari pihak lawan ternyata berhasil merebut bola dengan _steal_ yang cantik, beralih men-_dribble_ bergantian antara tangan kiri dan kanan. Hankyung sebagai pemain bertahan berusaha menghalangi A dengan _blok_. Namun sayang perilakunya gagal karena lawan melakukan _fakes_ untuk mengelabuhi Hankyung dan akhirnya bisa terbebas dari halangan.

B menerima bola lemparan dari A langsung menggunakan _hassitation_ ketika Yesung hendak merebut bola dari tangannya. Terdesak sebab ternyata _ballhandling_ didominasi _footwork_ Yesung yang terlatih, B mengoper bola pada C yang akan men-_shooting_ bola pada ring. Mengetahui itu, Yunho menghalangi pergerakan C dengan _blok_ lagi. Tetapi C berhasil mengelak dan menembakkan bola ke ring basket. Kecewa menghampiri pihak _Shi Dae Senior High School _sebab _shooting_ tersebut tidak masuk ke tempat seharusnya berada demi mencetak angka, juga sorak-sorai mengejek dari _supporter Shin Ki Senior High School_.

Memaanfaatkan keadaan, Hankyung yang ada di posisi _center_ memperlihatkan teknik _defensive rebound_ dan mengopernya kembali pada Yunho yang segera menyerang pertahanan lawan, di bantu Yoochun sebagai patner emas sejatinya juga Yesung sebagai bayang obyek pelempar bila Yoochun di bayangi pemain lawan. Sesuai dugaan, D yang sama sekali belum diketahui gerak-geriknya, kini mulai maju untuk merebut bola yang telah beralih di tangan Yoochun.

"Ternyata kucing bisa bermain basket ya? Tak kusangka juga termasuk orang 'terpilih'. _Amazing_, _boy_," bisik D menyeringai licik, berhasil menghentikan pergerakkan Yoochun seketika.

Masih menyeringai sadis, amat mudah D mengambil bola dari tangan Yoochun yang membeku berbekalkan dua pupil membulat besar nun sempurna. Tapi keberuntungan tak seterusnya memihak pada D, cepat Yesung berstatus penyerang bayangan sukses merampas bola kemudian menggiring bola ditemani Yunho. Sebetulnya ia ingin menanyakan ada apa gerangankah hingga membuat Yoochun sang Perak Lapangan menghentikan langkah bagai batu bertakdir tak berkutik. Sekali lagi disebabkan B beserta C mengejarnya juga sang Kilat Lapangan alias Yunho.

_Guard_ tim basket _Shin Ki Senior High School, assist_ pun dilakukan Yesung sang Emas Lapangan tanpa memantulkan bola. Diterima dengan mudah oleh Yunho saat melompat tinggi bertujuan mempertunjukan _ally-ops_ berakhir _cross over dunk_ andalan juga pamer dari pemuda Jung.

Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut hangat cetakan angka yang diperoleh tim Yunho, diiringi gerakan _dance_ dari tim _cheerleader_ yang diketuai oleh salah satu teman mereka yag bernama Jessica dan diwakili Seohyun serta tiga anggota _dance_ lainnya. Namun tetap saja tak menyadarkan Yoochun yang masih berkelana di dunianya sendiri.

"Ya! Kenapa kau Chunnie?" seru Hankyung menabok belakang kepala Yoochun.

Yoochun masih terpaku, "Laki-laki itu…" desisnya melirik D.

"Pria bertopeng polos?" tebak Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggunakan _chogwa_-nya untuk menghilang dan berpindah tempat tepat bersandar pada punggung Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk, "Aku tak menyangka dia juga ikut ambil bagian basket. Darimana pula ia tahu itu aku?"

"Kawan! Kita tak punya waktu berdiskusi!" seru Yesung berlari melewati mereka bertiga menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Yesung benar. Ayo kita kalahkan dulu _Shi Dae Senior High School_!" seru Hankyung bersemangat sambil berlari menyusul Yesung diikuti Yunho dan Yoochun.

Sebelum rencana terlaksana, tiba-tiba seluruh gedung bergetar hebat. Lapangan basket yang baru mereka gunakan beberapa menit itu pun membelah diri ke samping kiri dan ke samping kanan. Semua yang berada di sana langsung tersedot ke dalam lubang lapangan, teriringi jeritan histeris dari beberapa siwa-siswi ketakutan.

Di lain sisi, entah itu berkah atau bencana, tubuh Jaejoong yang juga ikut tersedot terbang dan menabrak pada tubuh Yunho. Lantaran panik, refleks Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho begitupula Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Y-Yunnie! A-apa yang terjadi?" seru Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi pastinya ini berkaitan dengan _Shi Dae Senior High School_!" balas Yunho.

"Ah! Junsu? Di mana Junsu?" teriak Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan kiri tak menentu.

Mendengar perkataannya, Yunho juga ikut mencari sahabat dari Jaejoong.

"Itu dia!" tunjuk Yunho seraya mengarahkan salah satu jari pada bayang-bayang di sebrang sana.

Lantas Jaejoong berusaha membuka kedua mata dan mengarahkannya pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Yunho. Dan benar saja, tubuh Junsu yang berpelukan dengan seseorang terlihat jelas, namun yang lebih menarik perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit melenceng bukan Junsu, tapi orang yang memeluk pemuda bersuara _dolphin_ tersebut.

"Yoochun?"

Belum sempat mereka memahami apa yang baru saja dilihat, kesadaran masing-masing telah hilang, tak mengetahui bahwa dari beberapa murid yang tersedot, kedua tubuh mereka termasuk dari golongan murid yang tubuhnya mengambang di udara.

Memastikan murid yang tersisa sudah kehilangan kesadaran, Minho masih berbalut seragam _dance_ menyeringai kecil. Di belakangnya berdirilah Eunhyuk bertampang khawatir.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai kan?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja datang bersama Donghae.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Donghae yang langsung membawa kepalanya di depan dada.

"Lelah?" tanya Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk gemas.

"Khawatir."

Minho terkikik sembari berkata, "Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Mereka hanya pingsan bukan mati. Lagipula, setelah ini kita harus meminta maaf pada mereka karena terkesan menjadikan mereka mainan."

Changmin mengangguk, "Yah, kau benar. Sekarang kita tinggal membawa mereka ke 'ruang itu'."

"Tugasku."

Keempat orang tersebut menoleh ke asal sumber suara, lega mendapati sosok Kangin sedang berjalan santai dengan pembawaan super _cool_ melebihi rata-rata.

"Memang tugasmu, Kangin. Kami cukup waras untuk mengangkut bolak-balik sepuluh orang," cetus Changmin.

"Jangan cerewet. Mereka semua sudah menunggu," sinis Kangin menggerakkan tangan hingga beberapa sulur berwarna hijau melilit tubuh mereka yang tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yunho, Yoochun, Yesung, Siwon, dan Hankyung sangat tidak paham dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Demikian pula terjadi pada Jaejoong, Junsu, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Heechul. Sekarang bila diperjelas juga dipikirkan menggunakan akal sehat, beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sedang dalam medan pertempuran, sedikit melebihkan sih. Yah, kalau memakai kata lain bertandinglah. Dan kini, berbekal baju berwarna putih bercampur hitam yang khas sekali dengan upacara peresmian, mereka sudah terduduk manis di ruangan bernuansa tenang ini. Bukankah hal tersebut sangat janggal dan aneh?<p>

Pintu ruangan digeser, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya menggunakan baju yang sama masuk didampingi beberapa orang-orang penting.

"KEPALA SEKOLAH?" seru mereka bersepuluh secara serentak, menimbulkan dengungan panjang bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Sang Kepala Sekolah yang disebutkan hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu mendudukkan diri di depan berhadapkan kesepuluh murid yang menduduki kelas tingkat 11, di belakang beliau terduduklah, Kangin, Donghae, dan Changmin beserta Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Minho juga empat orang lain yang wajahnya terhalangi topeng.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini," kata Kepala Sekolah tersenyum ramah.

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Bersikaplah sopan sedikit, _babo_!" bentak Yunho kesal menjitak kepala Jaejoong.

"Ya! Sakit!" ringis Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang terasa muncul benjolan tidak diketahui.

Kepala Sekolah tertawa renyah.

"Tak beda jauh dari pemimpin _yeosin_ pendahulunya," komentar Kepala Sekolah yang mendapat kerucutan bibir dari Leeteuk, "Sekarang akan saya jelaskan mengapa kalian semua bisa sampai di situasi seperti ini."

'Cepatlah, sebelum kepalaku meledak karena banyak pikiran,' batin Kibum kesal.

"Sebelumnya selamat, kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih yang akan menggantikan _hananim_ dan _yeosin_ terdahulu."

"HAH?" seru mereka bersepuluh lagi.

"Tenanglah," ujar Kepala Sekolah mengerut kening, "Sebenarnya, perselisihan antara_ Shin Ki Senior High School_ dan _Shi Dae Senior High School_ itu rekayasa para tetua sebagai bahan uji coba pencari _hananim_ dan _yeojin_ selanjutnya. Dengan kata lain, hal-hal yang terjadi saat ini sudah direncanakan dan diprediksi dari awal."

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu," kata Jaejoong menyela, "Apa itu _hananim_ dan _yeojin_?"

GUBRAK!

Seluruh manusia yang berada di sana sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"My BooJaejoonggie, sebenarnya kau ini manusia produksi mana?" tanya Yunho setelah terbangun dari jatuhnya.

"Tentu saja hasil produksi dari _appa_ dan _umma_-ku!" seru Jaejoong kesal, "Aku kan bertanya! Kenapa reaksi kalian seberlebihan itu?"

Junsu menghela napas, "Tentu saja, Jae-ah. Seluruh pemilik_ chogwa_ di dunia juga tahu kalau _hananim_ dan _yeojin_ itu sepasang jiwa yang menjadi penjaga, pelindung, dan pengawas kepemilikan _chogwa_ di area mereka."

"Kau juga lupa kalau aku baru mengenal _chogwa_ beberapa bulan lalu, Su-ah," cecar Jaejoong.

"Ya, lupakan bagian itu," kata Junsu.

"Jadi, _Shin Ki Senior High School_ bersekongkol dengan _Shi Dae Senior High School_ untuk mengerjai kami, begitu?" desis Yunho ketus.

"Emosian. Mirip seperti pemimpin _hananim_ yang dulu," komentar Kepala Sekolah lagi yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh khusus dari Kangin, "Bukan mengerjai, terkesan konotasi negatif saja. Sudah saya bilang tadi, ini semua ujian untuk para calon _hananim_ dan _yeosin_."

"Bagaimana dengan Cassielf? Kompetisi bakat antarsekolah? Perampokan bank? Peledakan Mall? Pembunuhan antara Niatama Kiroitatsu dan Ichiyaru Hanagekesshin? Misi kami? Percuma kita melakukan semua itu kan?" kata Hankyung asal nerocos.

"Hankyung benar! Lagipula tentang perang _Shi Dae-Seoul_ itu apa? Khayalan?" sela Jaejoong.

"Bukan percuma dan bukan khayalan. Ujian-ujian! Itu juga termasuk ujian! Itu saja kalian dibantu para _hananim_ dan _yeosin_. Kami dahulu harus melewatinya sendiri-sendiri!" kata Eunhyuk menggebu.

"_To the point_ saja!" kata Kepala Sekolah pusing, "Peresmian akan diwakili oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk."

Yang dipanggil langsung maju ke depan, seraya membawa selembar kertas.

"Jung(-Kim) Yunho dan (Jung-)Kim Jaejoong, akan menggantikan Shim(-Choi) Changmin dan Choi(-Shim) Minho, sebagai wakil pemimpin Kami dan Megami sekarang."

"Kami? Wakil pemimpin?" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang, "Tidak salah?"

"Dan, apa-apaan itu nama marga Jung di depan namaku?" protes Jaejoong kemudian.

'Memang mirip denganku dan Teuki dulu sih ternyata,' batin Kangin _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak ada alasan, bocah! Terima atau dapat sanksi?" ancam Leeteuk sengit.

Yunho dan Jaejoong manyun juga saling melempar tatapan tak percaya sekaligus membunuh yang membaur jadi satu, mengharuskan orang di sekeliling mereka merinding disko tidak jelas.

Leeteuk menghela napas sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya, "Dan kali ini yang akan menggantikan posisi pemimpin _hananim_ dan _yeosin_ selanjutnya adalah Choi(-Kim) Siwon dan(Choi-)Kim Kibum."

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku dan Siwonnie ikut-ikutan?" seru Kibum hendak protes, diakhiri napas pasrah mendapat tatapan mengkuliti dari Leeteuk, sedangkan Siwon bersikap biasa seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Dengan beranggotakan Jung(-Kim) Yunho dan (Jung-)Kim Jaejoong, Han(-Kim) Geng dan (Han-)Kim Heechul, Park(-Kim) Yoochun dan (Park-)Kim Junsu, serta Kim(-Kim) Jongwoon dan (Kim-)Kim Ryeowook."

"_Muot_?" seru mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget

"Aku berpasangan dengan Yoochun?" tanya Junsu tak percaya sambil mengedip-ngdipkan mata.

"Kenapa aku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini tiba-tiba ikutan dan berpasangan dengan Hankyng?" tanya Heechul sok polos.

"Aku… a-aku… waaa! Sunggie! Kau pasanganku!" seru Ryeowook malah kesenangan dan mengambil refleks memeluk Yesung, mengabaikan tampang pasangan lain yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Namun tiba-tiba Hankyung terenyum licik saat melihat Ryeowook masih memeluk Yesung dalam keadaan terduduk, dan jangan salahkan otaknya jika sel kelabu yang terpendam di dalam sana mulai merakit sebuah rencana.

"Ya! Jangan erat-erat memeluk Yesung-nya, Wookkie! Nanti dia bisa 'memakan'mu di kamar!" ucap Hankyung.

"'Memakan'ku di kamar?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menolehkan wajah ke arah Hankyung beralih ke Yesung, "Loh? Sunggie? Wajahmu merah?" lanjutnya memiringkan kepala sedikit, alamat tipikal uke-siap-diraep saat menggoda.

"Itu karena dia tak sabar memakan…" kata Hankyung terhenti waktu melihat Yesung sudah menatapnya menusuk dengan spesial tanpa penghalang, "…mu. M-mungkin bisa k-kita d-diskusikan kembali y-ya?" lanjutnya bergetar.

"_KI_!" seru Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya cepat.

"WA!"

BRAK!

Tubuh Hankyung melayang ke atas itu menabrak langit-langit ruangan dengan keras, beralih jatuh ke bawah karena tangan Yesung turun hingga mengharuskan pasangan Heechul ini menghantam lantai untuk tambahan. Semua orang yang di sana kebingungan ingin mereaksikan ekspresi seperti apa. Alhasil, terciptalah pencetus kesimpulan melewati Ryeowook yang menahan kedua tangan Yesung sebab tidak kuat melihat temannya sendiri mengalami hal tersebut. Berbeda dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong serta Yoochun dan Junsu yang menyayangkan hal itu, karena pada hakekatnya baru kali ini mereka sang otak _psycho_ melihat adegan penganiayaan gratis, sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum hanya terdiam.

"Hentikan itu Sunggie!" tahan Ryeowook cemas.

Yesung langsung menghentikan perbuatan saat menyadari ia sangat-sangat-sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook sampai jantungnya ingin melompat keluar saking terkejut. Memanfaatkan keadaan sekadar pelampiasan iseng, Yoochun yang melihat Ryeowook tengah berhadapan dengan Yesung, amat sengaja mendorongnya hingga…

"_OMONA_!"

Jeritan seluruh penghuni di sekitar mereka terdengar nyaring kala melihat tubuh Ryeowook menabrak Yesung secara _slow motion_. Bukan, bukan karena mereka berpelukan, memang termasuk hitungan sebenarnya, tapi yang banyak dijadikan pusat perhatian adalah… mereka melakukan _boo_! Di depan para manusia lain saudara-saudara! Dalam hal ini yang tidak termasuk hitungan ialah pertanyaan satu ini. Sengaja atau tidak?

"Omo~! Aku masih polos~!" ejek Hankyung yang sedari tadi telah terbebas dari _chogwa_ Yesung.

Refleks Yunho menepuk punggung Yoochun dan berkata, "Ternyata yang menyusulku dan Joonggie, Yesung duluan, Chunnie."

"Kalian berdualah yang menyusulku dan Su-ie~!" kata Yoochun nyengir, sedangkan wajah Junsu tersipu, juga cepat-cepat mendapat pandangan cengo bernada tak percaya dari penghuni lain.

Mengabaikan perbincangan atau komentar sekitar, Yesung dan Ryeowook segera memisahkan diri. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan teriringi belalakan mata juga warna merah apel menyebar santai di wajah masing-masing. Namun keterkejutan berlanjut ketika Yesung memeluk Ryeowook. Serentak pekikan dari masing-masing bibir menggema tak biasa terulang kembali.

"_I will never release you again,__ my yeosin_," desah Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya serta melirik sinis pada Hankyung dan Yoochun.

Yang dilirik dengan tidak elitnya hanya tertawa salah tingkah.

Melihat keadaan sudah tidak terkendali, Siwon bertepuk tangan perlahan tanda meminta perhatian, bukan caper alias cari perhatian. Ia cukup waras untuk menjadi daging potong di tangan Kibummie-nya tersayang.

"Kalian sadar tidak sih kalau sedari tadi kedua Kepala Sekolah kita dan senior tersanjung serta manusia bertopeng menghilang?" ujar Siwon dramatis berlebihan.

"Ha?" tanggap mereka semua bingung.

Siwon menghela napas, "Mereka hanya meninggalkan ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas HVS berisi tulisan latin di dalamnya.

Yunho-lah yang pertama kali berinisiatif mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

"**Dengan ini, kalian semua sudah resmi menjadi **_**hananim**_** dan **_**yeosin**_** yang akan mengemban tugas dalam pengendalian **_**chogwa**_** selanjutnya. Atas keberhasilan kalian melewati segala ujian, di samping kami para penguji mengucapkan selamat, kami sengaja meminta izin khusus kepada keluarga Han untuk melangsungkan pesta keberhasilan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Hankyung. Dengan sukarela kami telah mengundang para murid dari seluruh sekolah di Korea. **_**Gomawo**_**~ ^_^" **

"SEENAKNYA SAJA!" seru Hankyung langsung merampas kertas yang isinya sempat dibaca Yunho dan menginjak-injaknya penuh emosi.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ The End ~oOo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Kaki:<strong>

**Ally-ops: **Suatu jenis dunk dimana teman satu tim mengoper bola kepada seorang pemain yang sedang melompat. Disaat melompat, pemain itu menangkap bola operan temannya dan langsung melakukan Slam dunk.

** Assist: **Suatu istilah dalam permainan bola basket dimana seorang pemain mengoper bola kepada temannya, dan pemain yang mendapat bola operan dari temannya itu tanpa mendribble (memantulkan bola ke tanah) langsung melempar atau memasukkan bola kedalam jaring basket (bola yang tidak masuk tidak dihitung).

**Ballhandling**: Kemampuan olah tangan.

**Blok**: Suatu istilah dimana seorang pemain bertahan melakukan lompatan dan berhasil menghalang/menahan bola yang sedang dilempar oleh pihak lawan atau penyerang, sehingga bola tidak berhasil melaju dan masuk kedalam ring

** Center: **Pemain tengah.

** Cross over dunk: **Suatu jenis dunk aksi, tangan yang satu mengoper bola ke tangan yang lain melewati selangkang kaki dan kemudian melakukan dunk(memasukan bola dengan tangan satunya memegang ring).

** Defensive Rebound: **Pemain yang mendapatkan bola pantul yang tidak berhasil masuk yang ditembak oleh pihak lawan.

** Fakes: **Gerakan tipuan dalam permainan bola basket.

** Footwork: **Kemampan olah kaki.

** Hassitation: **Pergerakan menekan dari penyerang yang mempunyai irama tekan, mundur sedikit, maju lagi**. **

** Steal: **Steal dalam basket adalah suatu istilah dimana seorang pemain bertahan berhasil merebut bola yang sedang dipegang, dioper atau didribble pihak lawan, tetapi tidak menyentuh tangan lawan atau akan dinyatakan sebagai pelanggaran.

**~oOo~**

**MIANHAE!**

**Mian untuk kegajean Fic ini!**

**Mian untuk kecepatan alur Fic ini!**

**Mian untuk karakterisasi tokoh di Fic ini!**

**Mian untuk kejanggalan Fic ini!**

**Mian untuk kegantungan Fic ini!**

**Mian untuk reader and reviewer kalau ada yx merasa Zuki kacangin ! T.T**

**Bukan maksud Zuki demikian, sumpah Zuki hanya kelabakan karena mendapat request dari my eternal soul secara dak-dakan, tepatnya sepuluh hari yx lalu, my eternal soul alias Ryo my lovely best friend request ke Zuki buat buatin dia Fic terserah apa mau Zuki. Zuki sih fine2 aja, tapi masalahnya, syaratnya multichap, 3000 word , harus setiap hari, dan harus udah selesai di hari ultahnya, dan ultah Ryo jatuh pada hari ini. XD**

**HAPPY B'DAY MY LOVELY RYOTA~! \(^o^)/**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO~! ^^**

**Wish you all the best! :D**

**Back to topic, nah, untuk kejanggalan Fic ini yx terkesan buru-buru, sebenarnya Fic ini adalah novel Zuki waktu SMP, Zuki rombak jadi YunJae Fic karena sikon gax memungkinkan Zuki untuk memenuhi request tersebut, itulah alasannya kenapa Fic ini cepet update. ^^"**

**Sebenarnya ada rencana mau ngeremake isi ceritanya, alur diperlambat dan dihayati, pemunculan tokoh diselangi beberapa kejadian, dan pendalaman karakterisasi tokoh, tapi waktunya itu loh, sumpah gax bisa Zuki. Karena waktu yang lalu Zuki banyak kegiatan yang benar2 menyita waktu. **

**Mianhae kalau kecewa dengan isi Fic ini. T_T**

**Mianhae karena Zuki gax bales review2 dari kawan sekalian. m(_._)m**

**Mianhae pula buat my eternal soul as Ryo kalau kecewa dengan hasil request sekaligus salah satu hadiah Zuki untuknya ini.**

**Zuki hanya mampu segini. TwT**

**~oOo~**

**...At last...**

**...Many Thanks for your RnR! :)...**

**…Mind to Review? :3…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dong Bang Shin Ki/Tong Vfang Xien Qi/Tohoshinki/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Super Junior © S.M Entertainment, E.L.F, and their family**

**Choi Minho © SHINee, S.M Entertainment, Shawol, and his family**

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p><strong>…Lembar Penutup…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Phase to Get Spirit ~oOo~<strong>

**Chap Bonus****. (Meluruskan Kejanggalan)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>…<strong>Side Story…<strong>

**~oOo~ Yoochun and Junsu ~oOo~**

"Jadi begitu ya? Dua minggu sejak kau masuk di _Shin Ki Senior High School_. Kau sempat mengira jika Yesung itu bocah yang menolongmu dan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun sambil meminum segelas _cocktail _di tangannya, sekaligus membenarkan letak dasi pada jas yang ia kenakan.

Sembari duduk di samping Yoochun dalam balutan tak kalah sama dengan baju yang dikenakan pemuda di sampingnya yang merupakan hasil dari perancang terkenal di Paris, Junsu juga menyambar segelas _wine_ lalu meminumnya seteguk.

"Yah. Untung saja aku tidak telanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Bisa dipukul aku sama Wookie," ujar Junsu tertawa kecil.

Yoochun menatap Junsu sejenak.

"Apa yang menjadikan alasan kau mencintai Yesung?" tanyanya dengan nada cemburu yang terselip.

Junsu tersenyum pedih.

"Tentu saja sebab aku kira dia adalah bocah laki-laki yang dulu menolongku, sampai rela menggunakan elemen pengiring _chogwa_ pula." Ia lagi-lagi tertawa lirih nyaris tak terdengar, "waktu aku menceritakan bocah laki-laki yang di sekelilingi api itu, yah, Yesung memang terkejut, seperti dugaanku mengingat elemennya juga api. Bahkan ketika dia juga mengatakan padaku tentang kelemahan _chogwa_-nya, kupikir itu efek dari dia yang menggunakan elemen pengiring _chogwa_. Tapi…" Junsu menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tapi…?" sambung Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis.

Junsu menghela napas, "Ternyata kelemahan _chogwa _Yesung karena tipe chogwa-nya hanya akan berfungsi sempurna saat dia menyatukan jiwa dan raga dengan orang yang dia cintai. Bukan seperti apa yang kuduga. Jujur saja walau hanya satu kali, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh…" tanggap Yoochun singkat, "Omong-omong, apa bocah api yang kau sebutkan tadi meninggalkan tanda-tanda gitu? Ya, seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Misalnya, suatu benda?"

Junsu berpikir sebentar.

"Ah! Ada!" seru Junsu tiba-tiba sambil melepas kalung yang bertengger manis di lehernya, "Ini dia," lanjutnya tersenyum sambil memberikan kalung tersebut dengan leontin gembok berbentuk kepala kucing, "Saat itu, entah mengapa aku bisa menggenggam leontin ini di tanganku."

Yoochun mengamati baik-baik leontin yang kini ada di tangannya. Tiba-tiba sekilas ingatan menghantui kepalanya, hingga berujung pada dirinya yang menarik sebuah kalung hitam yang juga bertengger di lehernya. Junsu terkejut bukan main waktu melihat bandul apa yang menghiasi kalung rantai hitam tersebut. Sebuah anak kunci.

"Entah mengapa juga, bandul anak kunci ini sangat berarti untukku," ucap Yoochun sambil memasukkan bandul anak kunci ke dalam lubang leontin gembok berkepala kucing milik Junsu, kemudian memutarnya perlahan.

Cocok.

Ya, cocok. Kini leontin gembok berkepala kucing tersebut telah terbuka, diiringi lebaran mata tak percaya Yoochun dan Junsu.

Apa itu artinya… Junsu telah menemukan bocah api yang telah merenggut hatinya itu…?

Dan apa itu artinya… Yoochun telah menemukan bocah imut yang ingin ia jaga seumur hidupnya itu…?

Saking tidak menyangka, Junsu yang tadi sempat meletakkan segelas _wine_ miliknya dan memegangnya kembali hampir terjatuh jikalau saja refleks Yoochun lebih cepat dengan memegang gelas tersebut, sekaligus tanpa sengaja menyentuh pula tangan halus Junsu.

Dua pasang mata bertemu. Satu warna mata yang bersifat menentramkan, kini saling berpandangan.

Jarak angin yang tercipta semakin menipis seiring wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat, sampai segala perasaan mereka berbaur menjadi satu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat malam itu.

Suara riuh pesta meriah yang dilaksana di kediaman Han pun, tidak menyurutkan rasa rindu sepasang manusia yang kini tengah berhasil menemukan separuh hatinya.

Tak perlu hanya satu kali untuk bertemu dengan bocah api itu, Kim Junsu. Karena setelah ini, ia takkan pernah melepasmu dari genggamannya, dari genggaman Park Yoochun.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Yesung and Ryeowook ~oOo~**

"Jadi elemen pengiring _chogwa_ juga ada efek samping lain yang lebih ringan ya?" tanya Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham seraya membenarkan jas yang ia kenakan.

"Ya, tergantung niatnya kok. Kalau niatnya baik, elemen pengiring _chogwa_ hanya akan menimbulkan efek samping berupa hilang ingatan pada orang yang menggunakannya. Kalau untuk niat buruk, _chogwa_-nya akan hilang atau mati."

Setelah berucap, dengan santai Ryeowook mendudukkan diri di kursi, dimana Yesung juga terduduk di sampingnya. Jas miliknya pun ia lepas dari tubuhnya. Ada apa gerangankah?

"Euh! Aku memang tidak terlalu suka menghadiri acara formal. Apalagi jika berurusan dengan ini dan ini!" keluh Ryeowook menunjukkan jas miliknya dan kemeja yang ia kenakan pada Yesung.

Yesung sendiri hanya tertawa renyah.

"Lihat saja kalau kau sudah sah menjadi istriku, kau akan sering bercengkrama dengan benda-benda yang kau gunakan saat ini," goda Yesung mencolek dagu Ryeowook iseng.

Yang dicolek manyun seketika tanpa bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah sudah menghias wajahnya yang manis.

Ya, setelah adegan tak elit yang berakhir dengan mereka berciuman gara-gara ulah Hankyung dan Yoochun, mereka memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan menyatukan diri.

"O ya, memang apa pendapatmu pertama kali waktu mendengar elemen pengiring _chogwa_?" tanya Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

Yesung memasang pose berpikir.

"Ya itu, lewat analisaku, yang kutahu elemen _chogwa_ hanya bisa digunakan dalam tiga bentuk perubahan. Yah, kau tahu sendirilah apa ketiga perubahan itu," kata Yesung sembari mengambil _baked cheesecake_ lalu melahapnya.

"Berarti kau itu sok tahu, kan?" ujar Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sinis.

"Sok tahu? Hoo… Yah, setidaknya sok tahuku membuktikan bahwa kau sering mengambil kesempatan saat bersama Junsu saat membicarakan tentang elemen pengiring _chogwa_," ucap Yesung membuang muka, cemburu.

Ryeowook yang dituduh oleh kekasihnya dengan kalimat tak berperikemanusian tersebut balik menatap sinis pada Yesung, ditambah sepatu jas yang ia kenakan sudah berancang-ancang di kepala salah satu pesonil _Elf_ band itu.

"Apa yang menjadikanmu alasan aku mengambil kesempatan ketika bersama Junsu, hn?" geram Ryeowook.

Yesung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Alasan? Tentu saja ada! Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan mengapa bisa Hankyung memakan coklat Valentine hasil jerih payahmu untukku itu, hn?"

Tunggu dulu, kenapa pertanyaan Yesung sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan permasalahan pertama?

Mulut Ryeowook terbuka lebar, salah satu ciri ekspresi terkejut.

"A-apa? Jadi Hankyung memakan coklat itu?" tanya Ryeowook berseru hingga naik satu oktaf.

Yesung menarik segaris senyum tak suka.

"Huh! Apa ini tidak dapat dikatagorikan mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan dengan Hankyung?" tanya Yesung lagi-lagi membuang muka nak berdiri dari duduknya.

Tadi Junsu, sekarang Hankyung. Nanti siapa lagi?

Namun sebelum Yesung pergi, sebuah tabokan keras berasalkan jas dilipat yang diduga kuat milik Ryeowook telah mendarat apik di kepala Yesung. Serentak Yesung pun langsung jatuh terduduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Dasar Sunggie _babo_! Aku memang memberikan coklat itu pada Hankyung agar diberikan padamu tahu! Mana kutahu kalau dia malah memakannya!" seru Ryeowook emosi sambil memakai jas miliknya lagi, kemudian berencana pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Sedangkan Yesung sendiri, yang tidak punya waktu untuk merasa kaget, refleks langsung berdiri dan segera memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, sedikit tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang menghinggap di kepala.

"Oh. Jadi kau amat sengaja membuat coklat itu untukku ya? Kukira semua itu hanya omong kosong," kata Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya sekaligus meniup telinga Ryeowook bertujuan menggoda.

Ryeowook menyesali sampai keceplosan bicara begitu jika akhirnya ia terperangkap dalam jerat Yesung.

Tetapi tak dapat mengelak sekalipun, bahwa sebuah ciuman manis dari Yesung di bibirnya berhasil mengusir rasa kesal tersebut.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Donghae and Eunhyuk ~oOo~**

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela napas, sebab lagi-lagi sahabat tercintanya yang bernama Donghae tersebut kembali menunjukkan aksi _playboy_ di hadapan para gadis yang berlalu lalang. Oke, memang ia akui bila gadis yang digoda Donghae ini nampak seksi dan cantik, dari kalangan atas pula.

Tapi bila ditilik lebih mendalam, agaknya Eunhyuk sedikit cemburu semenjak menyadari perasaanya pada Donghae waktu ia menyelamatkan dirinya di Mall hari lalu. Terdengar aneh memang mengingat mereka sesama jenis. Tapi… masih bisakah ia berharap sahabat jadi cinta dengan segala keanehan ini? Seperti judul lirik lagu yang dirangkai dalam alunan musik yang pernah ia dengar di TV?

Mendapati jika harapan tinggal kenangan, Eunhyuk yang jujur tidak tahan sedari tadi disuguhi penggodaan Donghae pada gadis-gadis akhirnya berjalan pergi, sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya. Bahkan celana biru gelap panjang bagian dari stel jasnya pun menutupi mata kakinya dan sepatu pantovel pun tidak menyurutkan langkah Eunhyuk.

Dari sudut pandang Donghae, sebenarnya dari tadi ia sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah Eunhyuk. Sekilas tatapan kecewa terlukis di bola matanya melihat kini Eunhyuk tidak ada di tempat semula yang ia jadikan obyek memandang.

Resah, Donghae memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara mengobrolnya dengan para gadis dengan meminta izin ke toilet sebentar. Padahal aslinya ia ingin mencari Eunhyuk. Menanyakan ada apa gerangankah sehingga sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan juga kerumunan.

Berhasil lolos, kedua mata Donghae berusaha mencari sosok Eunhyuk dari balik lautan manusia yang menghadiri undangan pada pesta yang dilaksanakan di kediaman keluarga Han tersebut.

Hampir menyerah karena orang yang ia cari tidak cepat-cepat tertangkap retina mata, suasana hati Donghae berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda dalam stelan jas berwarna biru gelap, sedang terduduk di bangku taman dengan tengadahan kepala memandangi lagit malam bertaburan berlian hasil pantulan sinar matahari.

Meyakini bila yang dilihat adalah orang yang ia cari, Donghae bergegas mendekati Eunhyuk hingga sekarang ia tengah berada di belakangnya. Sedikit banyak ia tersenyum geli sebab merasa jikalau Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sekadar perlakuan jahil, Donghae meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sepasang mata Eunhyuk dengan gerakan cepat, sukses mengejutkan sang obyek penderita.

"Merindukanku?"

Merasa amat mengenal kata itu, sesegera mungkin Eunhyuk menepis sepasang tangan orang yang menutup matanya dan seketika menoleh kebelakang, memastikan apakah dugaannya benar atau salah.

Ternyata dugaan yang mengendap di relung hati Eunhyuk dimenangkan oleh kebenaran. Di sana, ia melihat Donghae sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Berbalut jas putih yang semakin membuatnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya rembulan bagai anugerah terlukis nyata.

Eunhyuk terpana beberapa jenak sebelum berdehem pelan demi menghilangkan rasa gugup juga merah hangat menjalar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali memandang langit.

Donghae tak menjawab malah melompat dari sandaran bangku dan mendudukkan diri di samping Eunhyuk. Tidak tahu atau sebaliknya bila jantung Eunhyuk sudah berdegup kencang dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang sahabat tersebut.

Sejenak, seketika, dan serentak, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Donghae yang tidak nyaman atas suara tak terucap dari masing-masing manusia, memutuskan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei. Kau tahu? Mengapa bulatan sinar yang menjadi sumber cahaya di galaksi Bimasakti dinamakan Matahari?" tanya Donghae yang dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum sambil melanjutkan, "Karena bulatan itu selalu melihat segala aktifitas yang dilakukan manusia. Walau malam datang menutupi, buktinya masih ada bulan dan bintang yang menjadi perantara agar Matahari dapat memancarkan sinarnya di Bumi kan?" Kini Donghae tengah menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat, "Masih bisakah aku berharap jika kau adalah Matahati-ku? Orang yang bisa melihat seluruh isi hatiku?"

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget, tak menyangka rangkaian kalimat yang menjurus pada rayuan gombal dilontarkan Donghae untuknya.

"Hahaha! Dasar kau ini! Kalau mencoba jurus rayuan baru untuk menggoda gadis, jangan dipraktekkan padaku dong! Nanti ada yang mengira kita ada hubungan apa-apa lagi," kata Eunhyk sembari berdiri dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Donghae.

Namun sebuah tarikan cepat pada pergelangan tangannya mengharuskan keseimbangan Eunhyuk goyah sampai akhirnya gerakannya mematung kala menyadari bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan bibir Donghae.

"Aku serius, Hyukkie. Jujur kaulah penyebab mengapa sekarang aku tercap sebagai _playboy_ kelas kakap. Sebab aku ingin membuatmu cemburu bila aku berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Tetapi pada kenyataannya kau malah terlihat mendukung hubunganku dengan setiap gadis yang kukencani. Kesabaranku sudah habis, dan kuputuskan untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini secepatnya," kata Donghae beralih memeluk Eunhyuk yang masih membatu, "Percaya atau tidak ini semua kenyataan. Orang yang kucintai ialah Lee Hyukjae. Bukan gadis manapun."

Eunhyuk balik memeluk Donghae erat, seraya menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Memang kau pikir hatiku tak sakit melihat berjibun gadis yang kau kencani di depan mataku, hah?" bentak Eunhyuk memukul punggung Donghae pelan.

Donghae semakin memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Sedikit tidak percaya jikalau lelaki tegar yang juga merupakan sahabat kecilnya ini bisa begitu rapuh dipelukannya.

"Jadi… bagaimana…?" tanya Donghae mengelus rambut halus Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dibalik tangis harunya di dada Donghae.

"Sudah terlanjur… mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya…?"

Dan sebuah rengkuhan melindungi pun menjadi saksi penantian cinta mereka yang telah terbalas.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~<strong>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Kangin and Leeteuk ~oOo~**

"Huh, ternyata aku kecolongan. Untung yang memergoki aksiku melakukan peledakan di Mall itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Coba kalau para junior manis kita? Bisa mati aku kena semprot dua Kepala Sekolah sekaligus," keluh Kangin bertopang dagu.

Leeteuk yang sedang mengambil semangkuk sup buah hanya tertawa tertahan mendengar curahan hati kekasihnya itu.

"Masih mending kau, tahu," kata Leeteuk sambil membenarkan letak duduknya agar bisa terduduk nyaman di samping Kangin, "Aku sampai memaksa pegawai bank dan petugas kepolisian serta para pencari berita untuk melakukan sandiwara gara-gara diwaktu yang sama, Siwon ada keperluan di bank sentral kota. Aku curiga itu kebetulan belaka atau sengajanya bocah itu."

"Oleh karena itu Siwon dijadikan pemimpin _hananim _kan? Padahal dulunya kukira Yunho yang akan menjadi pemimpin _hananim_, tapi pantas juga sih jadi wakil. Habis Yunho itu terlalu kebanyakan gaya," komentar Kangin nyengir, berharap perkataannya barusan tidak didengar oleh fans Yunho karena ia belum siap untuk menjadi daging potong.

Leeteuk mencibir, "Seperti ada bedanya denganmu saja."

Kangin memajukan belahan bibirnya.

"Begini-begini juga seorang mantan pemimpin _yeosin_ sepertimu juga mau jadi kekasihku. Biasa saja gitu lho," katanya mengejek sambil mencomot sepotong melon berbentuk dadu dan melahapnya dalam satu waktu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Lagipula juga bukan urusanku," ucap Leeteuk memutar kedua mata.

Jahil, Kangin melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Leeteuk, berhasil membuat Leeteuk yang baru saja akan menelan potongan dadu semangka tersebut tersedak hebat, mengharuskan sang kekasih alias Kangin mengambil segelas _rainbow soda_ di atas meja dan meminumkannya pada Leeteuk.

"Ternyata orang cuek juga bisa tersedak toh?" sindir Kangin sok bertampang cengo.

Leeteuk hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh andalannya pada Kangin. Kesal, ia kembali mencomot sebuah strawberry separuh hati, tanpa mengetahui bila Kangin sedang memperhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba tarikan cepat di dagunya berhasil membuat Leeteuk yang telah menggigit setengah strawberry tersebut menoleh ke asal tarikan, disambut belalakan mata dari Leeteuk sendiri ketika mendapati Kangin sudah memakan pula setengah strawberry yang belum sempat ia lahap. Otomatis bibir mereka bersentuhan kan?

Memang strawberry termasuk buah yang menciptakan rasa manis. Namun, sensasi ini akan lebih manis lagi jika menikmatinya dengan orang yang dicintai, bukan?

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Siwon and Kibum ~oOo~**

"Dari awal aku memang sudah menebak bahwa ada hal yang mencurigakan telah terjadi antara _Shin Ki Senior High School_ dan _Shi Dae Senior High School_. Tapi bodohnya aku tidak menyangka bila ini semua sudah direncanakan terlewat matang," cecar Siwon sembari mengaitkan kancing jas hitam yang ia kenakan yang pula sempat terlepas.

"Kalau aku sih tidak peduli juga. Tersangkut kasus ini ya ikut membantu. Kalaupun tidak ada hubungannya juga biasa-biasa saja sih," tanggap Kibum membenarkan kerah jas yang membentuk diri seperti gestur tubuh sang pengguna.

Siwon memutar kedua mata lalu menatap Kibum yang sedang memainkan kalung berleontin kristalnya, diakhiri senyum mengejek.

"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa sih, yang bersimpuh tidak jelas di kelas tingkat 11-D itu? Kuntilanak? Hantu? Pocong?" cibir Siwon menyeringai licik.

Kibum cemberut, "Menyesal aku tidak menerima _boo_ dari Sungmin bila akhirnya dia juga menjadi _hananim_ yang menguji calon _hananim_," ketusnya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Urat di kening Siwon berkedut tak karuan waktu mendengar kata "_boo_" dan "Sungmin" keluar begitu santai dari bibir mungil Kibum. Tentu saja terjadi hal sedemikian rupa sebab keturunan klan jenius bernama Choi Siwon ini cemburu. Padahal ia sendiri belum pernah mendengar Kibum mengucap namanya semesra itu. Bagaimana tidak marah juga berkemungkinan menjadi gosong untuk kedua kalinya?

"Apa alasanmu menyesali antara kau, _boo_, dan Sungmin? Lagipula Sungmin sudah punya kekasih kan?" kata Siwon sinis.

Kibum tertawa.

"Alasan? Ya, disaat yang tepat agar bisa membuatmu cembu…" ru.

Terpaksa Kibum langsung menutup mulutnya cepat setelah menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan sampai titik terfatal. Maka dari itu ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menjauh dari Siwon yang terbengong tidak jelas.

Namun rencana pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Kibum berakhir sederhana. Tarikkan cepat pada dua pergelangan tangannya dan di tahan ke sandaran kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat berbincang mereka menjadi pula penghalang tersendiri.

"Akan kubuat kau tak menyesal saat kuberi _boo_ ternikmat yang pernah kau rasakan sepanjang hidupmu," ucap Siwon menyeringai nista.

Dan benar saja, pemuda bernama Choi Siwon yang terkenal akan ke-_cool_-annya juga seorang pendiam ini, berhasil membuat Kim Kibum terbuai indah dalam ciuman yang saling mendominasi.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Hankyung and Heechul ~oOo~**

Hankyung sendiri tidak habis pikir, dari seluruh siswa-siswi yang telah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya, orang yang sedari awal pesta ini dimulai juga ia cari tidak segera menampilkan batang hidungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul?

Jengah karena merasa pestanya monoton sebab tak ada orang yang ia harap kehadirannya, Hankyung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri mengelilingi tempat dimana pestanya sekaligus pesta keberhasilan menjadi _hananim_ dan _yeosin_ dilaksanakan. Yah, agaknya ia sangat menyesal tengah mengingat pesta sampingan tanpa persetujuan olehnya itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, orang tuanya sudah setuju.

Berusaha menyangkal _mood_, ia menghela napas kemudian berjalan agak tergesa dengan mata tertutup, hingga pekik terkejut menghampirinya kala sangat tidak sengaja ia menabrak sebuah senderan kursi dan terjembab mulus di lantai keramik nun bersih.

Bukan hanya Hankyung, orang yang terduduk di kursi tersebut juga terkejut bukan main saat ada orang yang menabrak tempat dimana ia duduk dan sekilas tubuh manusia jatuh melompati senderan kursi ke depan. Terpaksa orang yang ternyata adalah Heechul ini menarik celana panjangnya supaya tidak kotor akan debu yang kini sudah berterbangan di segala arah.

"Aduh~! Nasibku sial amat sih? Sudah tidak bertemu Chullie! Eh! Malah pakai jatuh segala pula!" omel Hankyung memegangi kepalanya yang tertumbuhi benjol-benjol merah tidak jelas.

"H-Hankyung?"

Mengenal suara ini, Hankyung pun segera mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada sumber suara. Di sana, sukselah ia syok sekaligus malu ketika manyadari bahwa orang yang mendengar caci-makinya tadi adalah Heechul, orang yang ia cari.

Belum sempat Hankyung mengucap beberapa kata, pergerakan Heechul yang menandakan akan berlari lagi membuat ia refleks mencengkram pergelangan Heechul, hingga empunya terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku?" tanya Hankyung sinis dan tidak memperdulikan jas oranye yang ia kenakan tengah menyatu dengan jas pemuda yang sekarang ada dipelukkannya.

Heechul menutup kedua mata rapat, tak berani menatap ke dalaman bola mata Hankyung secara langsung.

"K-kupikir kau membenciku setelah kejadian memalukan di t-toilet itu, karena a-aku seenaknya m-mencintaimu," lirih Heechul masih menutup mata.

Hankyung terpana sejenak.

"Buka matamu, Chullie."

Yang disuruh menggelengkan kepala keras

"Chullie-_ah_…"

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Heechul.

"HEECHUL!"

"APA?" seru Heechul berbalik membentak Hankyung sambil membuka mata secara serentak.

"Tatap mataku! Apa kau melihat segaris benci di sini?" tanya Hankyung memegang kedua pipi Heechul, bertujuan supaya sang obyek menatapnya langsung.

Heechul terdiam, mendapati bila kata-kata Hankyung benar adanya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat siratan benci terlukis di mata Hankyung. Bukan benci, tetapi hal lain. Hal yang entah mengapa membuat seluruh jiwa dan raganya merasa nyaman berada di sisi Hankyung. Oleh sebab itu, ia menggeleng pelan. Tanda jika ia tidak melihat rasa benci tersebut

"Apa kau tahu garis apa yang sekarang terlukis di mataku…?"

Sekali lagi Heechul menggeleng.

Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Heechul, "…Sebuah kasih sayang bernama cinta yang sudah lama aku pendam…" Dan perkataannya berakhir kala bibirnya telah menempel pada bibir Heechul.

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Hankyung sekalipun. Dari semua kado yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, hadiah paling spesial yang pernah ia dapat ialah rasa cinta dari Kim Heechul.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Changmin and Minho ~oOo~**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, junior kita itu beruntung ya? Sudah diringankan ujiannya, eh, kita juga disuruh membantu pula," keluh Minho memutar sendok kecil di secangkir _cappuchino_-nya.

Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Yah, rasanya tidak adil kalau melihat perjuangan kita di masa lalu," ujarnya sembari menyeruput secangkir _mocca_, "O ya, rasanya aku ingin tertawa mengingat kau selalu menjahili Sungmin saat melakukan ujian terakhir itu. Masih jelas sekali di memori otakku saat ia sampai lari terbirit-birit saat kau mengerjainya dengan membakar pantatnya." Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Minho juga ikut tertawa.

"Itulah bagian yang paling kusuka. Tetapi sayang Kyuhyun malah menghentikan dengan _chogwa_ salju miliknya," ujarnya bertampang kesal.

Changmin pun tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, begitulah Kyuhyun itu. Tidak tegaan melihat orang menderita. Tapi kenapa ya, waktu aku terpeleset gara-gara saljunya juga, Kyuhyun masih sempat-sempatnya malah mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang sudah baikan? Padahal waktu itu aku tersiksa," cerita Changmin manyun.

Minho sendiri lebih memilih melirik sebal daripada mengasihani Changmin.

"Wajarlah Kyuhyun mementingkan Sungmin, dia kan memang ada rasa sama Sungmin, lagipula Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya memang orang yang tega," cibir Minho nyengir.

Changmin menghela napas, "Sayang sekali pemuda itu tidak berpaling padaku."

Tiba-tiba Minho berdiri dari duduknya sambil memunggungi pemuda bernama Shim Changmin tersebut..

"Ya. Dia memang tampan, manis dan pujaan semua gadis. Tak heran kau pun juga tertarik padanya," kata Minho melangkah pergi, berusaha mengusir rasa cemburunya.

Tapi pergerakkan Minho terhenti saat kedua masing tangan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Walau pernyataan semua gadis berkata demikian padanya, tetapi bagiku kaulah pemuda tertampan dan termanis yang pernah kumiliki."

Semburat yang mewarnai wajah Minho pun, menjadi pengiring kala Changmin melancarkan aksi terakhir dengan mengecup bibirnya lembut penuh perasaan, sekaligus sebagai lanjutan ketika ciuman tidak langsung mereka terlampiaskan pada buah strawberry hari lalu.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

…**Side Story…**

**~oOo~ Yunho and Jaejoong ~oOo~**

Bias Dewi Malam memantul jernih dalam bayang air kolam. Terduduklah Jaejoong dengan setengah kakinya tenggelam pada cairan bening tersebut. Tak memedulikan hawa angin gelap menyerang lapisan kulit paling luar pada manusia.

Renungan demi lamunan menjadi satu-satunya teman Kim Jaejoong untuk menikmati pesta malam sampai larut di kesendirian sunyi. Terkadang masih berpikir keras tentang apa saja di hari lalu yang telah menimpanya belakangan ini.

"Cara menikmati pesta a la (Jung-)Kim Jaejoong, eh?"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata lalu membukanya perlahan, tersenyum kecil saat seorang pemuda bernama Jung Yunho yang sudah ia duga mengganggu acaranya juga ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Bukan a la (Jung-)Kim Jaejoong, tapi a la Kim Jaejoong," elak Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa menyadari kabut keheningan telah menghampiri mereka berdua. Menjadi dinding tersendiri yang menutupi batas antara mereka.

"Lagipula aku agak tidak nyaman dengan keramainan ini," kata Jaejoong berhasil memecah keheningan.

Yunho terdiam beberapa jenak. Sampai berdiri dari duduknya tatkala mendengar alunan musik klasik mengalun indah dan terbait dalam nada sederhana nun mewah.

"Hei," panggil pemuda Jung sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jaejoong, "bagaimana jika dansa menjadi pengisi waktu luang kita juga sebagai turut ikut serta pada pesta ini?"

Jaejoong membuang muka, walau tangannya menerima uluran Yunho nampak ragu.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku tidak nyaman dengan keramaiaaaann~!" seru Jaejoong terkejut ketika belum selesai ia berbicara, Yunho sudah menarik tangannya hingga kini ia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan sang pemuda _manly_.

"Siapa bilang kita akan berbaur dengan para pedansa lain? Kupikir di tempat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan," ucap Yunho langsung berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong, "_My __lovely Cinderella _BooJaejoonggie, _do you ready to tread a measure with me_?"

Dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam lembut, Jaejoong menatap Yunho teduh. Seketika sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Because in history, the p__rincess__ accept request of prince.__Moreover, what the reason of me do not accept your request_?" ucap Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Senang berlebihan, Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong singkat sebelum memulai dansa mereka dalam gerakan lambat. Kedua tangan Jaejoong pun menggelantung santai, memungkinkan pula bila tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong, bergerak nyaman diiringi nada tentram.

Yunho tersenyum tipis tatkala mendapati wajah cantik Jaejoong tersipu merah karena malu. Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Yunho sendiri bila pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar sebuah sosok yang begitu memukau dan terlewat silau juga sangat mustahil diraihnya.

Namun dalam kenyataannya, kini sosok yang berada di hadapan Yunho tersebut telah tertangkap dalam genggamannya.

Lambat laun berlalu, kediaman mereka terhenti sampai Jaejoong membuat sensasi membuka serintik percakapan.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Entah mengapa agaknya ini sangat mengganggu pemikiranku," ucap Jaejoong sembari menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Yunho.

"Apa itu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Yunho mengelus rambut tergerai lurus Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong menarik napas lalu melanjutkan, "Darimana kau tahu teknik men-_dribble_ bola mundur?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku tahu, BooJaejoonggie. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa teknik itu kalau setiap sore saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP selalu melihat kau berlatih teknik basket ini di tempat pertama kali kita bertanding basket?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah berdansa, beralih menatap Yunho tak percaya, "Kau sering bermain basket di lapangan itu juga? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya, atau mungkin berusaha tak percaya.

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong singkat.

"Salah siapa saking berkonsentrasi penuh hingga melupakan siapa orang yang pertama kali terkena lemparan bola basket asalmu itu, hah? Batu? Tiang? Cagak?"

Bibir cerry Jaejoong nampak cemberut.

"Mana kutahu kalau bocah laki-laki cengeng itu sekarang bermetamorfosa menjadi pemuda mesum?"

Garis pertigaan jalan yang tergambar di jidat Yunho berkedut menahan marah.

"Beraninya kau ya menuduhku bocah cengeng dan pemuda mesum. Apa sebenarnya ini hanya pancingan agar kau menerima kemesumanku, begitu?" ucap Yunho menyeringai licik waktu melihat wajah Jaejoong panik berlebihan di atas rata-rata.

"B-bukan begi-waaaaaaa~!" teriak Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang, plus diri Yunho juga ikut tercebur dalam kolam.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Joonggie-nya menatap dirinya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bajuku jadi basah!" omel Jaejoong memukul riak air hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Boo…" ucap Yunho meraih pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jaejoong yang dipanggil dengan panggilan sayang terbarunya oleh Yunho pun hanya bisa menatapnya, tersambut terpaan rasa kagum saat meneliti jengkal demi jengkal wajah Yunho yang begitu indah di matanya. Salah kah? Salah kah jika Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya percaya bila Jung(-Kim) Yunho adalah belahan jiwanya?

"Boo…" panggil Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata waktu wajah Yunho semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Suara aliran musik yang mengalun halus pun terdengar hening saat bibir Yunho menempel perlahan pada bibir Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya menerima pasrah pada apa yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Kehangatan yang begitu tenang.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kalungan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu memperdalam ciumannya dengan memagut bibirnya pelan. Tangan-tangan teliti Yunho pun tak tinggal diam, karena dapat terlihat dengan jelas kini tangan tersebut menyibak jas maupun kemeja Jaejoong, mengelus punggung kulit seputih salju itu perlahan.

"Nhh…"

Yunho dapat mendengar erangan Jaejoong. Ia yang merasa belahan bibir kenyal di bibirnya memberi celah sedikit itu pun tak menyia-nyiakannya dengan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Dapat dirasakan Yunho kala tangan Jaejoong meremas-remas rambutnya; tanda menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan.

Lidah Yunho menyinggung lidah Jaejoong yang kaku. Namun dengan sedikit sentuhan lembut, lidah Jaejoong lama-kelamaan menjadi rileks, berusaha mengimbangi lidah terlatih Yunho yang menjelajahi miliknya.

"Mhh…" desah Jaejoong ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk memisahkan bibir mereka.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum mendapati wajah memerah Jaejoong dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"Yunho-_ah_…" lirih Jaejoong saat merasakan wajah Yunho kembali mendekatinya, tepatnya di bagian perpotongan antara telinga dan bahunya; bagian leher.

"Ya Boo?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sambil menjilat kecil daun telinga dan belakang telinga kekasihnya.

"Ah! Yunnie…" desah Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya waktu merasakan Yunho menggigit lehernya, menyedotnya kencang hingga membuat Jaejoong mengerang lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sensitif sekali kau, Joonggie," bisik Yunho seraya menarik diri dari leher Jaejoong.

Kedua tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi menikmati punggung mulus Jaejoong pun telah menghentikan aktivitasnya, beralih merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukan hangat.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah kala mendengar jantung Yunho yang tersembunyi di dada bidangnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"BooJaejoonggie, kau milikku."

"Hanya milikmu, Yunnie."

Malam larut penuh taburan bintang, Jaejoong hanya bisa menikmati dan mendesah pasrah-kaprah mendapat servis dari kekasih barunya yang jadian hari lalu.

* * *

><p>Inilah alasan mengapa <em>appa<em> Jaejoong memindahkan anak semata wayangnya ke _Shin Ki Senior High School_. Di samping supaya menemukan sebagian jati dirinya, besar kemungkinan ialah agar satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Kim bernama Kim Jaejoong ini… menemukan Jung Yunho sebagai pengisi hatinya yang kosong.

* * *

><p><strong>...Mind to Review? :3…<strong>


End file.
